Lost? - Act 1
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie is lost in the wilderness, his brothers are no where in sight and he is with this girl named Lucca. Running from the Kranng... Every turn they make leads them into a mystery, as they find themselves in a world that they are not familiar with... (Based more on 2003 version)
1. Chapter 1

**Lost? Chapter 1**

****  
Donnie laid there engulfed in darkness, odd sounds pulsated in the background.

Sounds of creaking and popping accompanied with some type of siren, and frighten screams, echoed into his ears.

The aroma of smoke hit his nose, was something burning?

Donnie was confused he didn't know where he was.

Where were his brothers?

He couldn't even remember the last thing that happened to him that could explain what was going on.

What was worse he couldn't move his body.

"Hello are you ok?" a female voice dominated the background noise.

"Please wake up," she continued, gently tugging his shoulder.

Donnie tried to speak and open his eyes but couldn't manage it.

"Leave the freak, the ship is going down if we don't get off we are goners or worse the Kraang will just recapture us!" A male huffed.

"Kraang? Ship? I don't know what your talking about, but we can't just leave him here," she protested.

Kraang? How did I get on a Kraang ship? What's going on did the Kraang capture people and when?

"Fine, your funeral," the male voice proclaimed.

"If you can hear me, I promise I won't leave you here. I don't care what that guy says who cares that you're a turtle, it not right to just leave you here," she gently said as she put her hand on his arm.

Donnie could feel her hand as she tried to pick him up, she stumbled and almost dropped him.

She attempted again, managing to carry him on her back.

Donnie could feel her body tremble from his weight yet she started to walk.

Every step she shuddered, yet she slowly continued on.

She only could manage to half carry him as his feet dragged against the debris floor.

"Sorry, I hope I am not hurting you," she wheezed not letting go of her grip on him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY," a panicked voice came from behind, Donnie could feel someone shoving the girl making her lose her balance.

She fell to the ground having him on top of her.

"Ahh…, are you ok?" she moaned as she gently rolled him off her, she seemed more concerned for him then herself.

Donnie managed to open his eyes enough to view the situation.

He could make out a shape of the girl but couldn't see her features, in the background he could make out it was indeed a Kraang ship and it look like it was in bad shape.

He could see wires sparking, flames, smoke and he could see flashing lights.

The girl came close as she struggled to pick him up again.

He still couldn't say a thing and only lay their helpless, he wished he could help her.

He could tell his weight and size was too much for her to handle, yet she still helped him without complaint.

They came to a room full of doors and what look like an escape pod.

"I think that's an escape pod? Ok now I think I just entered a Sci-Fi movie and of course there is just one…" she sighed as she walked towards it.

She touched a button on the wall that opened the doors, there was only one chair.

"Umm… the thing had to be for one, can we both fit?" she asked.

"Oh well doesn't hurt to try," she gently placed Donnie in the pod.

Behind her a big explosion went off, its force threw her into the pod, slamming her body against his knocking her out.

The pod started to spark and pop and its door shut, then the pod was released.

Donnie could see through the pod's window; a huge ship suffer heavy dame, flames and smoke were coming from it engines and there was a gigantic gaping hole in its side.

Donnie's eye sight started to fail him as he passed out.

Donnie slowly opened his eyes, he could feel a body on top of his, then he remembered, the girl was she ok.

He managed to get his arm out from under her, he checked her pulse and her heart was still beating.

His eye sight cleared and he now could define her features.

The girl seemed to be in her early twenties around his age.

She had long copper hair matted; her face was sweet and full of dirt and scratches.

She wore some type of gown that was tied in the back half open.

Her skin was quite pale, like she hasn't been the light for sometime; her arms and legs were full of bruised and covered in dirt and blood.

She looked in bad shape, he couldn't complain for he too looked worse for wear.

With his foot he managed to press a button to open the pods doors.

The smell of smoke lingered heavily in the air.

He gently put his arm around her and slowly exited the pod with her in his arms.

Her eyes were closed and she didn't respond to him.

Donnie figured it was his turn to help her.

He took in his surroundings; he was in what look like a forest, yet the vegetation seemed foreign to him.

Where was he?

Not far in the distance he could see the tail end of the once Kraang ship, flames engulfed it as thick black smoke swirled into the air.

Silence covered the area, no birds or insects disturbed it, he couldn't see any other pods or anyone at all, it seemed that they were alone.

Something caught Donnie's eye, search lights started to shine over the wreckage.

Were they friend or foe, Donnie couldn't tell, all he knew was it could be the Kraang.

Donnie couldn't let allow themselves to be found, he didn't want her to be harmed especially after her kindness towards him.

He had to hide, he quickly looked around, the only option was to go deep into the woods there might be some shelter there, better then being in the open as he was now.

The search lights started to spread out scanning the area.

Donnie ran through the woods with the girl in his arms and then he spotted it.

It was a huge hole big enough for the both of them to fit in, which went under a massive tree.

He gently put her in as he grabbed some big long dead branches and placed them over the holes entrance as extra camouflage.

It should look like it was natural and prevent their pursuers from noticing them, he only hope she was quiet if they did get close.

He sat there quietly focusing on the surrounding sounds, readying himself for a possible fight that might come.

He went for his bo staff only to realized he didn't have it. "Damn this isn't good," he said under his breath, he was unarmed.

The area outside the hole started to illuminate as a hovering machine come into sight.

Donnie could make out the small being driving it, it was definitely a Kraang.

The Kraang searched the area and flashed it search light towards the hole, Donnie stood still not making a sound, he placed his hand on the girl.

It seemed like hours until the Kraang moved on with its search.

Donnie breathed and relaxed again, evaluating his situation.

He didn't know where his brothers were, what was going on and worse he was unarmed.

His situation wasn't looking so good.

Then there was this girl, who help him, who was she and what was her story?

Either way the best bet was to wait it out for now, not knowing his surrounding he couldn't calculate the Kraang movements, to avoid detection.

He couldn't risk running into one not with her unconscious.

He noticed that her shoulders were cold and her body was shivering, it didn't occur to him it was cold out, from all the running and worry about the Kraang.

He couldn't risk making a fire and he had nothing he could put on her.

The only option was to get close to her, his own body heat should keep her from freezing.

Donnie gulp, "Please don't take this the wrong way," he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her pressing her against his body.

Donnie always wanted to get close to a girl but not this way or circumstances, this felt wrong in many ways, but he had no choice.

He started to rub her arms to help bring them some warmth; it was the only thing he could do for her for now, as he kept reminding himself that this was to help her he wasn't doing anything wrong or perverted.

He sat there all night, keeping watch, a few search light went by with out noticing them.

The sounds of the search lights started to fade away before day break.

The girls body was now warm thanks to him; she even kept him warm through out the night.

Donnie placed her down as he slowly checked outside the hole, going out in the day would make him more visible but he didn't think they could survive being in the hole for the full day until night.

His stomach growled reminding him he hasn't eaten for sometime.

Not only that he needed to find a proper place to hide, get some food, and a weapon would be great as well.

Mostly he needed to find out what happened to his brothers.

Going towards the wreckage would be careless until he was properly prepared and the girl was out of harms way.

He quietly emerged out of the hole and covered it up again.

The morning air was fresher then the night before, the smell of smoke dissipated and the forests silent atmosphere now had birds quietly chirping; the normal sounds a forest would have, it was like nothing had happened.

Donnie looked around for a tree he could climb to see if he could make out what was going on.

Not to far from him was such a tree, Donnie climbed to the top using the branches of leaves as cover, being green came in handy for camouflage.

He peered around and from what he could gather the Kraang had called off their search bots, but that didn't mean there might not be some Kraang wandering around.

Donnie could see the wreckage; the fires were out and not much smoke came from it.

There seemed to Kraang there, they where focusing on the broken ship more now.

He couldn't tell their numbers but it was safe to say it was really a bad idea to go near it at the moment.

He took a gander in the opposite direction; he could make out what appeared to be a cabin of some sorts.

It was too far in the distance to tell, but if it was, there could be possibly be some food, water and even some clothes for the girl.

Who knows he might find something to use as a weapon.

Donnie came down from the tree and went back to the hole, and removed the tree branches.

The girl was still out cold; he gently picked her up and headed towards the direction of the cabin.

He didn't rush; he took his time making sure he was aware what was going on around him.

He kept an eye out for any cover he could use if he required it.

With luck he didn't have need to hide having not walked into any trouble on his journey to the cabin.

He crouched when he hit the tree line before the cabin; it was indeed a cabin that had definitely seen better days.

It was run down and looked like it hasn't seen a soul for sometime.

Donnie debated if he should leave the girl were she was and check the place out.

He noticed a bush nearby and placed her in it covering her from sight, and then he approached the cabin.

When Donnie reached the window he peered inside, the place didn't look any better.

Donnie carefully made his way to the back of the cabin; there was no evidence of anyone entering its back door for some time now.

Not to far from Donnie was a well, he went towards it to check it out; there might be some drinking water for them.

Donnie examined it, it seemed it still had a pail attached to its rope, he pulled the pail up.

The water look clean and smelled fine, he tasted a small amount; it was fresh and cold, probably from an underground spring.

At least there was water; he drank his fill as he placed the pail back into the well.

Moving back to the cabin he entered it through one of its windows, figuring entering through the door might alarm someone that could be inside.

He had to be careful regardless if everything points to the place being abandoned.

The place was dusty and over run by nature itself, there was still no signs of residence.

There was a couch in front of what was once a fire place, he tested the couch, it was suitable to lay on.

He could put the girl there until she wakes up.

He searched the rest of the cabin and found some canned food, a chest full of blankets and man's clothing.

They seemed in better shape then the place; the chest must have been protecting them from the elements.

He went back to the girl and brought her into the cabin placing her on the couch.

Donnie then went to the kitchen and found a pot; bringing it to the well and filling it with water.

He placed the pot beside the girl then searched the bathroom for a first aid kit, finding one tucked behind the bathtub.

Opening the first aid kit revealed it was well stocked still.

With a shirt he found in the chest, he ripped it into rags and then he placed them into the pot to soak.

He peered at the girl conflicted, he didn't want to do this when she wasn't wake, but he couldn't wait until then.

He wasn't sure if the blood on her was hers or not and what if she was really injured; that injury might need some care, before it got infected.

There was no medicine if it did indeed get infected.

He started to wipe the dirt mixed blood from her arms and legs with a wet rag.

Some of the blood was hers; she had a nice gash on her left arm and some long cuts on her legs.

The ones on her legs weren't too serious but still needed to be treated.

As for the gash on her arm he had to put a couple of stitches before bandaging them up.

He wrapped her legs as well to prevent any more dirt getting into her cuts.

Looking her over he noticed she was also bare foot, he wiped the dirt from her feet as well, she had some cuts on the soles of her feet, probably from walking in the ship.

With care he tended to them and wrapped them up.

He then focused on her hands and face they look fine just a couple scratches.

She was lucky.

He dumped the dirty water far away from the cabin and buried the rags he used so he didn't attract any unwanted animals.

Donnie finally looked over his own body, he also was full of dirt and blood.

Refilling the pot with water again he wiped himself up.

His injures were minimal as well, he took some gauze and wrap his feet and hands.

He also wrapped his ankles for they were a bit scraped up from being dragged.

When he was done he entered the cabin again.

The girl was now awake and she looked confused.

"You're awake," Donnie smiled as he entered the room.

"Yeah… where are we, what happened?"

Donnie sat beside her on the couch and explained what occurred the night before in detail, leaving out the part that he had to hold her too keep her warm, he felt to embarrassed and shy over it.

"Oh thanks. Huh? Why am I bandaged up?" she started to look at the bandages.

"Sorry that was me, I apologise I didn't know when you where going to wake up. You see you were covered with blood and I wasn't sure if it was yours or not. So I had to clean you up to see, I didn't want any of your injuries getting infected." Donnie blushed, he felt kind of embarrassed.

The girl blushed, "Ok, thanks again, my injuries are not too bad are they?"

"Oh no, you have a gash on your arm that will need some new bandages later, but other then just small cuts, scratch and bruises. By the way thank you for getting me out of there, it must have been hard for you to carry me."

The girl smiled, "Not at all… well ok you were a bit heavy and your shell was awkward but I couldn't just leave you there… Oh were are my manners my name is Lucca." Lucca introduced herself.

Donnie offered his hand to her, "My name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie if you want for short." Lucca shook Donnie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Donnie," she smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost? Chapter 2**

Donnie searched the kitchen for any utensils to open the canned food that he found.

After looking through each drawer he came upon a rusty can opener, he sighed, it was better then using a rock, which was his last option.

With a lot of effort he managed to open the two mystery cans, which had no labels.

Observing their contents, one seemed to be beans the other was something he wasn't sure of.

Was it edible he wondered as he studied the contents closely the meaty substance felt like poking slimy foam, it reminded him of cat food that Mikey feeds to Klunk.

"I found some food, are you hungry" Donnie came to the living room with the cans in his hand. "Don't ask me what this can is" he held the mystery meat towards Lucca.

Lucca at the moment was adjusting the belt on the pants she had put on; the waist was a bit over sized for her small waist.

She was fully dress now, with a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt over it, they too were too big making it look like she was swimming in them, but it was better then nothing.

Donnie couldn't find her any foot wear; so she had some pieces of material under her feet acting like soles and she had material from the chest to hold it in place.

Lucca gazed with her hazel eyes at the mystery can and its pink contents, "Well that would be spam… yumm," She said sarcastically with a hesitant laugh.

"What's spam?" Donnie nervously asked, he never heard of it and by her expression he thought he might not want to.

"Let's leave that on a need to know basis… we can eat it… but lets say it not your four course meal," Lucca took a piece to try it.

Donnie too mustered his courage, it was ok, but if there wasn't anything else to eat he wouldn't dare eat anymore.

What Donnie wouldn't do for a pizza at the moment as he shared the beans and spam with Lucca.

"Lucca, may I ask how did you get on a Kraang ship in the first place?"

Lucca stared at her meal, "I don't know? To tell the truth I'm having a bit of a problem remembering anything. I don't know what a Kraang even is."

So Donnie wasn't the only one with memory problems, could the Kraang have done something?

"I see, well I guess we are on the same boat, I can't remember how I got onto it either. That said I do know what the Kraang are though." Donnie explained to Lucca.

Donnie decided it was best to just give a short description about the Kraang to her at the moment there was no reason to get into great detail.

"The Kraang are an alien race that first showed up in New York and started to experiment on people and other things. My brother and I were constantly trying to stop them from taking over the world, basically."

"Really I didn't know," she said not looking at him.

Donnie could tell she was wondering if they did anything to her considering she was on one of their ships and her memory was fuzzy.

"Don't worry I don't think they did anything to you, you seem normal and I didn't see anything abnormal when I tended your wounds." He assured her.

She didn't say anything and just looked at him.

"Say Lucca by chance you wouldn't recognize where we are?" he wanted to change the topic.

"Don't know maybe somewhere in Canada or the USA, I do know those are maples trees." Lucca pointed to the vegetation outside.

"Maple trees?" Donnie didn't recognize the names, or the look of the tree.

Donnie education wasn't that off, he thought he would recognize a tree or flower that was indigenous to the States; he read all types of books on the subject.

"Well yeah those trees there are maple trees you can tell by their leaves." Lucca pointed to the tree outside the window.

"Really weird I thought I would know something like that. I read a lot." Donnie crossed his arms in wonder.

"Well you can't know everything, what would be the fun in that?" Lucca smiled at him.

"Donnie I have a question for you, how did you become a turtle was it these Kraang?"

"No it happened when I was young," Donnie explained how he was mutated.

She had an odd expression on her face yet said nothing.

"Are you ok?" he examined her expressions; maybe his story was too much for her to take in all at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a thought it's nothing I must be exhausted, tell me Donnie you mentioned brothers earlier are they on the ship?"

Donnie sighed, leaning against the fire place, "I don't know, like I said I don't remember going on the ship in the first place. But I have to look for them, when it gets dark." He looked towards the window estimating how much time he had until sun down.

"Wait you're not thinking of going back to the ship are you?"

Donnie turned his attention back to Lucca, who at the moment was troubled, "Yeah once I find a suitable weapon, and gather some gear."

Lucca pondered on it, "Then I am going with you!"

"No it too dangerous," he protested, there was no way he was going to bring her along.

"To bad I'm going, you're not the only one that wants answers Donnie. Besides we are in the middle of nowhere, we both don't have a clue what is going on. Do you think it's not dangerous for me to stay here alone? Who knows if the Kraang are not going to search this place later when you're gone?"

Donnie was about to argue then stopped, she was right, she wasn't really safe still and leaving her alone wouldn't be the wisest idea either.

He contemplated on the dilemma, bringing her along could very well put her into danger, but at the same time he had the strong feeling once he left she would follow anyway.

It was obvious where the ship was and her wandering around would be a bad idea, she very well might walk into a Kraang.

Then there was the notion of being alone, it wasn't something he wanted to be at the moment and she seemed like she didn't want to be either.

He was better off keeping her with him, this way he could protect her.

"Fine we go together, but here is the deal. You have to keep in my sight at all times and listen to me; I have experience with these sort of situations. Also do you even know how to fight or even protect yourself?"

She shook her head, Donnie sighed, he was hoping she would know how to at least defend herself.

"Not to worry I will protect you. Now that we got that settled I have to find a weapon before it gets dark," Donnie left the cabin.

He started his search around the grounds of the cabin all he could find was a rusty old axe lodged into a tree trunk.

The handle seemed not to be in bad shape, the axe head was corroded and blunt.

Donnie wasn't to pleased with the axe's condition or the fact it was a blunt weapon, yet at the moment he had no other choice.

The rest of his search was in vain, he couldn't find anything else that would be suitable and he was too desperate at the moment.

"It's no bo staff… it just has to do for now," Donnie put the axe in the straps he used for his bo staff.

Donnie scratched his head, then came aware that something was amiss, his bandana?

When Donnie returned to the living room he went to Lucca, "Lucca when you helped me by chance do you remember if I was wearing a purple bandana?"

She shook her head, "No I don't sorry, oh here. You should put these on, I think the shirt should fit over your shell," she passed him a pair of pants and a shirt.

"I really don't need to wear clothes; I am fine as is," Donnie refused the clothes, wondering where his bandana was.

"Sure if you want someone to spot a walking talking turtle, with these you won't be spotted as easily and you did say you have history with the Kraang right."

"A disguise never thought of it that way. Ok I will put them on then," the clothes fit him and Donnie started to fidget with them, "They feel weird and itchy."

Lucca started to laugh, "I agree but beggars can't be choosers. They will have to do."

"Also Donnie I found this," she gave him an old dented canteen.

Donnie examine it, it was in descent shape other then the dent and it seemed it still could hold water, "I will go fill it up, it should work, we best get ready to go its getting dark."

Donnie filled the canteen out side at the well and strapped it to his belt.

Donnie drank a couple hands full of water for the trip.

Lucca came out of cabin she had a makeshift bag that looked like she made out of some of the clothes that was in the chest.

"I figure this might come in handy," She opened the bag and showed Donnie it's contents.

She had most of the items from the fist aid kit and a kitchen knife that wasn't rusted.

"That will do, we can't carry anything heavy anyhow," Donnie suggested she get a drink before he started to lead Lucca towards the direction of the wreckage.

"Lucca, we need to be as quiet as possible, I don't know if any Kraang are still lurking around," he whispered to her avoiding stepping on some sticks that were on the ground.

"Ok Donnie I will try my best," she followed his example.

Patiently they moved slowly through the thick wilderness, stopping now and then to make sure nothing was around.

After a while they came to an escape pod, Donnie put his hand out to indicate to Lucca to stay back as he examined it.

Donnie quickly noticed it wasn't the one that they escaped in and there was no sign of the person that used it.

"Do you think whoever was in it survived?" Lucca pointed to some blood on the leaves that wasn't far from the pod.

"I don't know whom ever used it had some heavy injuries, the pod is stained in blood," Donnie looked grim.

The amount of blood that was in the pod was more then most people could survive losing.

The night before was also cold, just with these conditions survival rate was minimal.

"Donniee…." Lucca shrieked.

Donnie ran towards her only to find a bloody man facing down to the ground.

Donnie quickly went next to him and checked his pulse, he was stone cold and Donnie couldn't make out a pulse.

"He is dead," Donnie back away from the corpse, the poor guy didn't have a chance.

"Let's go we can't do anything for him now, we don't have time to give him even a proper burial," Donnie held Lucca hand to direct her away from the corpse.

Lucca didn't say anything and just followed him, after a bit Donnie turned around to face her, he could see the tears in her eyes, "Lucca are you ok?"

Lucca wipe away the tears, "Sorry I just.. I …"

Donnie hadn't considered that Lucca never saw a dead body in that fashion before.

He was used to seeing dead bodies and there were some he even wanted to forget, to the point it doesn't affect him as much anymore.

He learned to hold it back, the sorrow.

Donnie gently rubbed her hand that he still had a hold of to show her his support and that it was ok to be sad.

"It's ok I know how you feel, but we must be strong who knows what is still up ahead. Lucca if you want to talk I will listen ok. You're not alone and I'm not heartless."

Lucca nodded, "Poor guy I just wish we could at least bury him rather then leaving him out like that. It seemed so wrong, but I understand we don't have time and we can't do it to every person we might meet. At least I can give them my tears to show them someone does care about their death, even a stranger."

Donnie gave her a smile, "You're a sweet person Lucca, I have a feeling they appreciated your kindness and awareness."

"Thank you Donnie for understanding," she smiled back.

The path on they did find more pods, some were empty and the occupants were nowhere in sight, other pods had people that didn't even survive the escape.

They kept walking until they reached the wreckage, a eerie silence linger in the air, there was no movement, not even a animal or bug was around, it was like they walked into a graveyard.

The skies were clear the Kraang must of stopped their search party after last night.

What didn't make sense was why would the Kraang not clean this mess up, sooner or later someone will notice it and this place will be swarmed by the government.

Donnie pushed the thought away, right now it was clear he had to find his brothers or proof that they were here.

"Lucca I want you to keep behind me, just take a hold of my shell so I know you're there. I will need both my hands free," Donnie let go of Lucca's hand and armed himself with the axe, now he felt like Paul Bunyan all he was missing was babe the blue ox.

Lucca held the side of his shell as she followed him into the wreckage.

"Be carefully were you step there are a lot of sharp objects, we don't need you to cut your feet," Donnie warned her.

"Same to you," she whispered in response.

There was a lot of debris and wires; the wires were dead and held no charge, the alarm light Donnie remembered was off and the only visible light was from the moon itself.

Lucky for Donnie, being a turtle his night vision was keen enough to help him direct the both of them through the once intact corridors of the Kraang ship.

Deep in the ship they found some bodies and a couple of Kraang were among the dead.

"Lucca that is a Kraang," Donnie pointed to a dead Kraang in its exoskeleton.

"They look like brains with eyes and a mouth, that's creepy," she steered away from it.

Donnie almost laughed; the last person that said something like that was Mikey, Donnie guessed Mikey wasn't the only one to perceive the features of a Kraang were similar to a brain.

They proceeded on until they found a terminal, which was still intact, considering everything else was in shambles.

Donnie tested its functions, there was no power to it, "Lucca can you pass me that kitchen knife. I need to pry this panel open to see if I can get this thing working, there might be some power still in this ship I can use… Lucca?" she was staring at the terminal screen.

"Lucca is there something wrong?" Donnie got up to face her.

Lucca glanced at him with out taking her eyes of the screen, "Donnie is that what I look like?"

Donnie was confused with her question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… there is no way I look like that; how old do you think I look Donnie?"

"Around Early twenties, why?"

She shook her head, "I can't be I'm thirty four, but I look like I am twenty again how is this possible," she started to panicked moving away from Donnie.

Donnie grabbed her hands, "Hey Lucca calm down, I don't know why you look twenty but you have to calm down. This is no place for you to lose it. I'm sorry I wish I had the answers."

Lucca started to cry, "What did they do to me Donnie, what else is not normal about me."

Donnie embraced her into his arms, "I'm so so sorry I want to say I know but I don't. All I can say is this; there is nothing wrong with you ok. I will do everything in my power to help you find out what is going on. First we need to get this terminal working, who knows it might have answers. You have to be strong."

Donnie could feel Lucca nodding but still feel her tears, she was scared, terrified, and he felt helpless otherwise.

Donnie held her for a bit trying his best to soothe her; he couldn't imagine what she was going though.

She took a deep breath and acted like nothing was wrong and assured him she was fine and they need to get the terminal working.

Donnie let her go fully aware she just bottled it up, later he had to make sure she talked about it before it exploded.

Lucca gave him the kitchen knife, and he pried open a panel revealing the terminal wires.

Thoroughly examining them, Donnie made some calculations, he might be able to switch some of them and redirect an out source power that was still kicking around the ship.

It was a long shot; he started to work on it right away keeping an eye on Lucca who was watching their surroundings.

The terminal started to spark almost throwing Donnie backwards.

"I got it," he got up and started to click on the buttons on the terminal as the screen started up.

Lucca viewed the screen, "Ah Donnie do you understand that language?"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah, I might not be so fluent, but I know enough to find the information that might help us."

Donnie started to read, "Ok… let's see… huh…"

"What is it? I'm not a mind reader Donnie," Lucca pointed out to him.

"Oh sorry, this ship by the looks of it is really a transfer ship. I can't find where it was going or where we are, but I did find out that I wasn't on the list. So I really don't know how I got on it, as for you, your on the list. Unfortunately it doesn't say anything about you other then…" Donnie trailed off.

"What does it say about me?"

Donnie shifted his feet, "Well it says you are a priority one for some reason and that there are many warning about handling you. The terminal doesn't say why the warnings are in place or why you're a priority."

"So other words when they realize I have escaped they are going to be looking for me."

"Yeah I think so, sorry there isn't anything else," Donnie sighed staring at the screen.

Lucca pondered on it, "Donnie what about your brothers?"

Donnie shook his head, "Nothing, there is no mention of them either,"

"Then it's safe to say they might not have been here and are fine then," Lucca tried to bring the situation to a lighter note.

"Let's go with that…"

Sounds outside alarmed Donnie, they sound like the search bots the Kraang were using the night before.

Donnie quickly checked the terminal, "How could I been such a fool," he said under his breath.

He never noticed that when he got the terminal working it set an alarm and he just told the Kraang where they were.

Right know all the Kraang know is that Lucca could be dead, he couldn't afford them spotting her now.

"Donnie what is going on?"

Donnie grabbed her hand and started to run forward away from the direction they first came from.

There might be an exit ahead and they could avoid the Kraang, "I made a mistake and led the Kraang to us. Sorry."

"Don't be, you said you made a mistake, mistakes happen its what you do to fix them that really counts."

Donnie nodded and led her deeper into the ship.

The sounds behind him got louder and he could feel Lucca squeezing his hand, she was scared.

He finally found an exit that led to the outside, they were not far from the ground and the looks of it there were no bots around.

"Do you trust me?" Donnie asked Lucca.

"What type of silly question is that?"

"Then jump onto my shell and hold on tight," he told her, "I can run faster then you and we need to get as far away from the ship as possible."

Lucca got onto Donnie's back and held on tight as he jumped to the ground and made a run for it.

"They don't seem to notice us yet," Lucca whispered in Donnie ear.

Donnie kept going, darting through the forest, with the challenge of not to make a sound.

He had to admit he was having some fun calculating his movements to avoid leaving any tracks that the Kraang could use to follow him.

Donnie was always keen on challenges and this he couldn't ignore, he felt a bit shameful for they were running for their lives after all.

It wasn't easy going through the woods avoiding the branches and the ground was soft dirt not pavement like back home.

Foot prints were easier to leave behind in the dirt then pavement after all, yet he managed to leave no trace behind.

Donnie slowed his pace when he thought he was out of range from the ship so Lucca can start to walk.

He didn't want to use up all his strength in case some Kraang managed to follow, he might have to fight.

The worst part fatigue started to set in, he hadn't slept yet, and he couldn't remember the last time he did, which didn't help much.

"We should be far enough to walk here on out," Donnie tried to hide his drained state.

"So I guess we are not going back to the cabin considering we went the opposite direction?" Lucca looked towards the direction of the ship.

"Yeah the Kraang would find it sooner or later. If my brothers were on the ship they would have found shelter after escaping. It safe to say they didn't go the direction of the cabin. We might have better luck if we headed this way for now."

"Donnie I think we should look for cover for the rest of the night soon. You look exhausted and it will do us both no good if you collapse," Lucca looked him over.

"Ok, not until we are far enough, we might have to camp out in a cave tonight unfortunately."

Lucca shrugged, "It better then sleeping in a cage that the Kraang might put us in," she smiled.

She really has to see the bright side of things doesn't she?

Donnie once again gently held her hand to lead her behind him.

"Lucca you don't mind I keep taking your hand do you?" He had to ask, the thought of holding her hand now kept making him blush and the only reason he was doing it was to make sure she was with him and didn't wander off.

"No its comforting and I can't see really well at night. The moon is helping a bit but knowing me I might walk into a tree if it wasn't for your guidance," she laughed.

Donnie chuckled, "Yeah that wouldn't go so well."

Donnie spotted a large tree and stopped to examine it, "Stay right there I am going to see if any Kraang are following us."

He started to climb the tree, at the top he could see his surroundings, he wasn't only seeing if he could spot the Kraang but a possible shelter for them.

The ship wreck was far out of sight; only thing he could see were the search lights.

The search lights where far off in the distance, it seemed that the Kraang haven't notice their escape, which Donnie hoped would happen.

Donnie scanned ahead of them, not far from their positions was what seemed to be a cave of some sorts; he would have to take a closer look to make sure.

He climbed down, "The Kraang are not following us we were lucky. When I was up there I noticed a possible place for us to rest for the night."

"That sounds good," Lucca yawned, which in turn made Donnie yawn.

It didn't take them long to find the cave that Donnie saw.

The cave was somewhat visible, with a couple branches Donnie could cover it for the night.

Donnie removed the axe arming himself, "I will make sure it's not occupied."

Donnie slowly walked up to the cave entrance and looked inside; he couldn't see anything and walked in.

It was small and a bit damp, there was no signs of anything that had called it home.

He came out and told Lucca it was safe as he found some dead wood and piled it near the entrance.

Donnie covered the entrance so no one could see inside; it would do he assured himself as he entered the cave.

Donnie sat down near Lucca taking a drink of water and handing the canteen to her.

"Will we be safe for the night Donnie?"

"We should be fine its not easy to see this cave now, and I made sure the Kraang didn't follow us, I doubt they will go this far."

"Donnie I think we might be in Canada," Lucca finally said.

Donnie rubbed his hand together to warm them, "Why do you think that?"

"It's cold at night, it looks like we are in spring and Northern Canada is known to have cold nights this time of year. I'm Canadian and have lived far north before."

Donnie pondered it, it was quite cold for spring and really humid in the day, "Yeah I think you might be right then. We should continue heading north we should be able to find some road that could help us to find a town. If we don't find any clues of my brothers there, I need to go south, they might try to head back home to New York."

Lucca corrected Donnie, "You mean WE right, need to go south?"

Donnie looked at her not sure what to say why would she want to follow him to New York she surely must have family somewhere, "I figure once we are in the clear you would want to go home?"

Lucca shrugged, "That is if I have a home to go too, I not the same person I was, I am younger for starters. How I see it Donnie, we both need to go south, that is where home is anyways and it would be more beneficial for you to have a human friend as aid. You can't really go up to people and talk to them… no offense. Unless you don't want my company that is."

"I didn't say that, I don't mind your company, it just that it's not going to be easy to travel with me. There will be times when we will have to avoid other humans, are you sure that's what you want? It would be easier for you to travel home on your own."

"I am fine with that Donnie, to tell you the truth right now I don't think I could trust anyone. Then there is the Kraang, what if they start looking for me, you're the only one who knows anything about them. I want to keep traveling with you, I don't think I can handle this alone right now. I want someone with me that makes me feel safe and you are it," she smiled sweetly to Donnie.

He just nodded he understood now and laid down, he need some sleep, the mixture of the cave dampness and cold air didn't do him justice on feeling warm and he started to shiver.

"Donnie are you cold?"

"It's ok I will manage," he told her almost chattering his teeth.

"Well… I'm cold…"

He turned around, she was rubbing her arms, the clothes she was wearing wasn't enough and they had no blankets.

She approached him and laid beside him pressing her back against his plastron.

He didn't say anything he was too cold to care, he got the courage and put his arm around her, she didn't complain as she held it for comfort.

She shivered a bit then stopped, he could feel the heat radiating from her body, she was like a little heater it was nice as he drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost? Chapter 3**

Light flickered in Donnie eyes, as he slowly opened them, realizing it was at least mid day.

He felt fresh and re-energized what was he doing again?

As a sweet reminder, something soft and warm under his arm pressed tightly against his chest, he remembered now, he must have fallen asleep quickly, and who wouldn't with a pretty girl under your arms.

He blushed, was it wrong for him to think that way, sure it was cold and they could have frozen during the night if they didn't huddle close together…

In reality he actually didn't have to go as far as to put his arm around her although it felt really good.

He laid there in silence, thinking, trying to sort out what he was feeling.

It wasn't everyday he had the chance to be so close to a girl or that she even allowed him to get close to her, which made the other night different then this time.

His body shuttered as Lucca rubbed her face into his arm and purred, Donnie gulped and peered over to see her face.

She was still asleep, dreaming probably, she held onto him tighter.

Donnie panicked and contemplated on the current situation, did he dare move and wake her up, or does he give in and just stay as is and enjoy the contact…

The problem was she was asleep and she doesn't know what she is doing; she probably doesn't realize he was still holding her.

Donnie felt pathetic; he can deal with Kraang, The Foot even this situation of not knowing where he is and where his brothers are.

Yet he didn't have the faintest clue what to do in this situation with her.

He sighed quietly to himself, he made the decision to just lay there, making excuses like he didn't want to wake her, she needed her rest before they start moving on and so forth.

He was enjoying this little slice of heaven.

Lucca started to moan, releasing Donnie's arm as she sluggishly got up rubbing her eyes.

He removed his arm and got up himself.

"Mmm did I wake you up Donnie," she yawned.

"No… I was already up…"

"Ok," she started to stretch, "Did you even sleep?"

"Yeah, I think I was out right away, did you?"

"Yep your body heat was a comfort and knowing you were there helped a lot thanks Donnie. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable," she looked concerned.

"Of course…," he squeaked, then cleared his throat and continued, "Of course not, if it helped you I'm happy to help."

"Ok that's good," Lucca went for the canteen.

Donnie wanted to hit his head on the wall, "What kind of line is that if it helped you I'm happy to help?" he told himself not letting Lucca see the expression on his face.

"Donnie, do you think we should start heading out and find a road?" Lucca passed the canteen to him.

"Not sure I will go check. Normally I would say we should wait for night, but we need to continue on, I don't think the Kraang will go as far as to search the woods in the day," Donnie went to the entrance of the cave and peered out.

Things were still and there was no evidence anyone was around that night, he slowly ventured out.

The sun was high in the sky; it was definitely around noon, he shielded his eyes as he searched the skies.

The sun was hot and the air was humid, he could hear the crickets in the background chirping with the birds.

Not far off Donnie found a nice tree to climb, above he could see everything, he didn't see any Kraang, and even the ship was now gone.

The Kraang must have cleaned their mess the night before.

It was safe to say the chances of running into a Kraang were slim now, which was a relief.

He return back to Lucca, "The coast is clear, we should move on, by the looks of it, it should be smooth sailing from here on out,"

"Why do you say that? Has something happened?" Lucca came out of the cave with her bag around her shoulders.

"Yeah the Kraang ship is gone, that means we probably won't run into them."

"How can you be so sure Donnie? I thought they might be after me," Lucca said warily as she tugged her hair.

"All we know is they might assume your dead, as far I can tell they are all gone. Knowing the Kraang they wouldn't want to draw to much attention to your government. I for one don't want too either, I would feel comfortable the farther we are away from here as possible. Either way we should take this advantage and get as much ground covered before nightfall. I wouldn't mind sleeping in anything other then a hole for the night." Donnie smiled; he didn't want to think what Lucca's government would do if they found him.

Lucca nodded, and waited for Donnie to take the lead.

Heading north as planned, walking through the thick woods, they only stopped on their journey a couple times to rest, there was no reason for them to rush and they need to conserve their energy.

The last time they both ate was the day before and there wasn't any food, "To bad the cabin didn't have any more food for us," Donnie pointed out as he just noticed that Lucca wasn't behind him.

"Lucca?" he searched around wildly.

"Over her Donnie," she waved her hand behind a bush.

"What are you doing? Lucca I ask you to keep in my sight and not wonder off," Donnie walked over to her unnerved, he found her standing in front a plant with red berries, as she was picking them.

"I don't know if those are edible," Donnie studded the berries he never seen before.

"They're raspberries, we can eat them," she took a hand full and popped them in her mouth.

Her face contorted as she swallowed, "Are you sure?" Donnie watched her not convinced.

"Yeah…they just a bit on the bitter side, I hate sour berries," she picked some for him, placing them in his hand.

Donnie put one in his mouth, what was she talking about bitter it was sweet. So he continued to eat, then he hit one, it was bitter. "I have to agree about the bitter ones," Donnie swallowed hard.

"I wish we had a container, for we could take some with us, raspberries aren't the type of berry to have wrapped in cloth they are to easy to squish and they are too juicy," Lucca sighed as she stopped eating.

"We should continue on anyways," Donnie finished eating, it was a nice snack but didn't fill him up however it was better then an empty stomach.

They continued heading north and Lucca stayed beside him, he prefer it, he didn't want her to wander off and if anything did happen he could defend her easier.

A clearing was ahead, the question was, was it finally a road or just a clearing.

When they approached it, it was once a road; there were still pieces of pavement but weeds and grass had overgrown over it.

"Well…We found our road, but I think you wanted it to be functional," Lucca kicked a piece of lose pavement.

"Yeah unless you Canadians really don't take care of your roads, I would say that is the biggest pothole I ever seen," Donnie pointed to a hug crater of a hole on the road.

"Of course not we like to give a new meaning to off roading," Lucca chuckled.

"Sure you do… jokes aside, even if this road is not being used anymore it might still lead to somewhere. The question is which direction do we take?" Donnie viewed both directions of the road.

"Donnie, correct me if I am wrong but when a road is closed doesn't the signs for the road get taken down?"

"Yeah they do, why do you ask?"

Lucca pointed to a sign down the road, the sign might have been big, but Donnie couldn't read it from where he was.

"That's odd; this road could be used as skidoo path in the winter which could explain why there is a sign?"

Donnie walk down towards it, the sign was faded yet he could see it was once green.

He closely examined the words that now were weathered down by the elements.

There were two words with numbers beside them.

Donnie could only make out three letters and beside the word was number he believe, it look like a five.

The other word was too faded for him to make heads or tails of it.

"Donnie this is a kilometres sign to say how far a town is."

"I think your right; there should be a town around hopefully 5km from here, unless there was another number in front or after the five."

"Maybe your brothers also saw the sign and headed that way, if not I can ask for directions in town and what's in the opposite direction to this road."

"Yeah that would be the wisest course of action; they might have gone to the town ahead like you said."

They both agreed and started to walk down the beaten down road.

Donnie walked with Lucca on the road; there was no point for him to hide in the tree line, if he sees anyone then he will take cover.

The breeze was picking up and it felt good under the sun.

Donnie wished he could take off his clothes, to have the sun beam on his shell; the feeling to bask was so over whelming that he took his shirt off.

Lucca only giggled, "I take it your hot with that shirt."

"Yeah, it nice to get some sun on my shell now and then," Donnie enjoyed the warmth.

Lucca looked at him, "I never thought of it, you're a turtle and turtles like to bask, that's similar to what your doing aren't you?"

"You caught me red handed, I couldn't take the temptation any more, you probably think its weird," Donnie shifted his feet.

"Why would I, people like to tan and lay in the sun too, seems no different to me. Also I swear it's a guy thing always want to take their shirts off when the sun is out," Lucca grinned at him, which in turn made Donnie blush.

Donnie never felt so embarrassed not wearing a shirt before, until that moment, he could swear Lucca was summing him up with her eyes.

While they walked he now and then caught her admiring his muscles and plastron.

Donnie tried his hardest to focus the on road ahead, not letting her notice he realized what she was doing and how he was relishing the moment.

Considering he could tell she was trying not to make it so obvious that she was captivated by his body.

Just ahead in the distance Donnie could see an outline of a town, the road indeed led them to a town after all.

Donnie hesitantly put his shirt back on; he didn't want to, but couldn't afford anyone seeing him.

"Lucca, why don't you head to town, I will search its outskirts for any clues of my brothers."

"Sounds good, one questions how bad do I look," she gestured to her appearance.

"Well you won't be winning any beauty pageants…," Donnie felt like kicking himself, he couldn't believe he just said that to her.

"Thanks I will remember to avoid any sign up sheets while I am in town," she shook her head smiling at him in disbelief, as she started walking towards town.

Donnie felt he just lost some brownie points… he sighed.

"Wait Lucca, we should meet back here in fifteen minutes."

"Ok Donnie see you in fifteen then," she still was smiling at him.

Donnie watched her fade in the distance, he couldn't stop feeling he should be with her, he feared for her safety.

He shook the feeling off; it will only be fifteen minutes, he should start his search.

Donnie kept his distance from the town, he didn't want to have any of the locals alarmed over some strange guy walking in the woods that is green.

Not far from the city limits Donnie came upon an abandoned house.

The house seemed like it had been abandoned for sometime, the shutters banged and creaked in the wind giving it a haunted feeling.

The yard was overrun with weeds and plants, and there was a rusty old swing set in the back.

Nothing particular stood out of the ordinary about the house, then it reminded him of a house in one of Mikey's horror movies minus the thunder and lighting.

"What's with me finding run down places… I wonder if my brothers stayed here?" Donnie approached the house and viewed in the window, there was no movement, he open it up and went in.

The living room was still furnished, dust and cobwebs covered everything.

The furniture was worn out and look like bugs and mice had their way with it.

In the corner of the room sat a large flat screen TV that look it had better days, it screen was cracked and the dust made it home to it.

There seemed to be no signs of anyone that been in the place for some time, for there wasn't even any tracks on the dusted floor.

Donnie observed the walls, the wall paper was peeling and the walls themselves were falling apart, some places of the wall still held family pictures of the former owners, withered and faded.

The floors were in bad shape to the point that he had to even watch his step not to break through any rotten boards.

It struck him as being odd; there was a table in the middle of the kitchen, which looked like someone had set it up for dinner, now covered by dust and webs.

The table reminded him of paintings from Willem Claeszoon Heda, what would make people leave their house during a meal, he ponder checking the room out.

It could be a simple answer, it could a very well have been an eviction; the residents could have been force out for all he knew.

Donnie had a bad feeling and decided to check the up stairs.

He had to watch his step as the stairs wooden planks was badly rotten, worse then the downstairs floors, before the third step to the top the steps gave way and his foot fell in.

A surge of pain went up his leg, and he fell forward, moving gently not to injure himself, Donnie managed to free his foot.

As he did, there was a piece of wood lodged into his leg above the ankle, steadily he dragged himself to the top of the stairs, not to disturb his leg.

"Damn it," as he started to make a pool of blood on the floor. He didn't want to touch his leg, he needed to find something to stop the bleeding and some water to clean it out, who knows how much bacteria was in the wood.

Not too far from him he could see what looked like the bathroom with its door wide open.

Donnie managed to get up on his good leg and with all his effort hop towards the room, inside there was a sink that he was able to clutch on to keep his balance.

Donnie turned the tapes on, as the pipes started to whine and rumble, brown water started to spit out.

Donnie let it flow knowing the water was only that color because the pipes where probably rusty in a couple minutes it should clear up.

There was a medicine cabinet above the sink, Donnie open it up hoping there was something he could use, for Lucca had the bag of medical supplies.

There in the corner of the cabinet surrounded by pill bottles was a small first aid kit that looked to be in descent shape.

Donnie looked at some of them to see if there were any he could take any as a pain killer, the labels were too faded to read and some of the pills where unrecognizable to him.

The pain became more intense and he felt wobbly, reminding him he had more important matters right know then figure if any of the bottles were safe to use.

He grabbed the first aid kit and turn towards the toilet.

Before sitting down, he made sure the floor around it was not rotten; he really didn't want it to go through the floor with him on it.

The toilet seemed fine; he sat down lifting his wounded leg and putting it over his other leg so he had easy access to it.

Gently Donnie took a hold of the wood piece and pulled it out; he couldn't stop himself from screaming as pain raged though his body.

Sweat started to run down his face as the blood from his wound started to drip onto the floor.

Quickly he grabbed some of the cotton batten in the kit and put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

The water at the tap was finally running clear and the bleeding started to slow down.

Donnie stumbled towards the sink scooping water up with his hands and pouring it on his wound to clean it.

When it seemed to be cleaned he rummaged through the first aid kit, unfortunately there was no needle for him to stitch up the new gash he had.

Donnie examined his wound thoroughly, with his mutant body he should have his leg healed in a couple days if he stayed off it, what else would help if he could get it stitched up.

All he could do until he meets back up with Lucca was wrap it as tightly as possible and try not to put to much pressure on it.

He wrapped it as good as he could, his stomach started to feel sick, from all the pain.

With no pain killers to ease his pain, Donnie relaxed his body as he sat on this porcelain throne focusing on his breathing and tried not to pass out.

The thought of using some of the medicine in the cabinet would just put him in more danger, and he really didn't trust the condition of the meds.

Before he could ponder on what he should do next, a noise came from the bottom floor, as the front door slammed.

He slowly got up and listened carefully, he could hear boots hitting the wooden floor.

Donnie slowly took his axe and armed himself.

He carefully made way towards the stairs; he could hear rustling down below.

Did he dare check who it was or should he go though one of the windows in the rooms that surrounded him and disappear.

As a painful reminder his leg protested against him even considering an attempt to escape from a window and how it wouldn't be the best of ideas.

Gripping the axe firmly he made his way down the stairs using the railing as extra support as he avoided the rotten steps.

He didn't want to repeat his first mistake.

The foot steps moved away towards the kitchen as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

The dust on the floor was disturbed by one set of boots prints, Donnie presume there was only one person that entered the house.

He considered using the front door to leave, yet something didn't add up, this place hasn't been disturbed for sometime, why now when he was there.

He slowly approach the kitchen just as a figure ran out ramming into him, with him having a bad leg he lost his balance falling backwards.

The axe went flying out of his hand from direct result of the collision.

He was about to throw the person off of him when he realized who it was, "Lucca? I thought you were checking the town why are you here?"

Donnie notice blood running down her face, did he hit her with his axe.

His eyes flashed over to it, it was clean, then where did her injury come from?

She started to tear up, she look like she was running the way she was breathing, her face was red, and her eyes had terror in them.

"Donnie…," she hugged him.

"Lucca what happened, why are you bleeding?"

Lucca tried to speak, but only gibberish came out.

Donnie got her to get up as he tried to get back to his own feet as well, "Calm down, breath, try to speak slowly, what happened?"

"The town, when I got to town, it was in ruins…," she breathed deeply, "I didn't think anything of it because the road was in bad shape, I figure this town was just an old mining town that went to ruins. So I started to look around, founds some boots…," Donnie notice the boots, they look a bit warn out. "Then a saw….," Tears filled her eyes.

"You saw what?" Donnie kept his voice calm not to stress her out.

"A Kraang exoskeleton, lying under some rubble, it was really beaten up and rusted…"

"What!?" It all made sense now no wonder this house seemed off, did the Kraang come here, it would explain why someone would leave their home in a middle of a meal and if the town is in ruins, then the Kraang invaded these poor people, but when did this happen.

"Donnie there is more, they are coming!" Lucca panicked.

"The Kraang were in town?"

"No… some people with guns, they tried to capture me but I got away and started running and found myself here."

People with guns, could it be the military?

"Lucca, come on we have…," Donnie was interrupted by the front door being busted open and two big guys heavily armed rushed in.

The axe was too far away for Donnie to get to and with his leg he was at a disadvantage to take the two men on his own.

He grabbed Lucca's arm and started to run to the kitchen, he recalled there being a door that led outside when he was in there earlier.

"LUCCA RUN," Donnie ignored the throbbing of his leg as he rushed her outside.

Just outside the doors he felt a heavy pain as something struck him in the abdomen.

The blow was so forceful that he felt it through his plastron, making him double over, as his vision started to blur.

"This one is a mutant, restrain him!" A gruff voice commended, "who knows what he is capable of."

Lucca screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"SHUT HER UP," A male voice come from near were Lucca was screaming, Donnie managed to look up as a man in what looked like a hunting jacket striking Lucca and she went limp falling into the guys arms.

Donnie tried to scrabble to his feet, "Don't you dare hurt her," Donnie yelled as the weight of three men rained onto his shell, and he could feel someone hog tying him.

He used all the strength he could muster to fight his way free, but the weight, mixed with the pain he was experiencing wasn't helping him any.

A rope went in front of his mouth and then someone pulled it hard, jerking his head back tying it tight to gag him.

"Bag him; we can't take any chances, as for the girl leave her with me," barked an older man, he seemed to be the ringleader.

Donnie eyed him as a burlap bag was placed over Donnie's head; he couldn't move as two sets of hands grabbed both his arms and started to drag him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost? Chapter 4**

Donnie laid against a cold metal floor, the burlap bag hindered him from seeing what was going on, he could tell he was in a vehicle of some sort by the sounds and the way it bobbed up and down under him.

He started to feel car sick from all the motion, haven't these guys heard of shocks before, or to slow down on potholes, Donnie slammed to the ground as the vehicle hit another hole.

Donnie started to ponder on what he saw at the house, who are these guys anyways, they didn't look military or act of the sorts; Donnie was having a hard time thinking as he ignored the pain in his side as his body once again smacked hard against the metal floor.

Attempting to calm his uprising stomachs sickly feeling that was caused by the pain he was experiencing, with a side order of the ride from hell, Donnie focused on what was going on around him.

"Do you think this freak is a seeker and the girl is an escapee from the Kraang ship," a male voice came from his right.

Kraang? These guys know about the Kraang and the ship, so what do they mean by seeker, it was obvious that they were referring Donnie as the seeker, is that because he is a mutant?

"Who knows, this one is injured, Nila would probably want to see him," another male voice answered.

"Pff, who cares, the bastard can just bleed to death; freaks are good for nothing anyways. He will only just kill us when he gets the chance," the guy on the right kicked Donnie in the shell.

"Hey come on man, no need to be hostile towards him he is tied up and not all are monsters," the other voice protested.

"Yeah what ever…"

The vehicle came to a stop, were they at their destination? Relief washed over Donnie as the vehicle was shut off, his stomach was happy too.

A door opened and the two men took Donnie by the arms and dragged him out of the vehicle, he could feel the cold rain beating on his shell, as a freezing wind fiercely whipped through the nearby trees.

Where were they taking him and where was Lucca, Donnie tried to calm his irritation he couldn't help but be worried for her, he promised to protect her and what a job he was doing so far.

There was a sound of a metal door opening in front of him and the wind started to howled through it as the two men continued to walk on.

"We are bringing him to the medical bay," said the man that Donnie presumed was the nicer one of the two.

For the other guy just huffed and Donnie could feel the guy's grip tighten and his arm started to throb, the guy was getting on Donnie's nerves.

The two men carried Donnie for some time; he still couldn't tell what was going on, sounds merged together, dripping, whispers and the sound of a light buzzing over head, the air around him smelled damp and rich in minerals.

The men's boots echoed off the walls, it sounded like Donnie was in an empty corridor.

Another door open with a heavy screech and Donnie was placed upon what seemed to be a bed, the head board cling as his shell hit it, they made him sit up.

He could feel cold metal cuffs go around his wrists as they bonded him to a metal bar.

Then they unbound his feet, Donnie started to kick trying to hit one of the men.

"Damn it! Hold him!" as a couple hands tried to stop Donnie, then pain raged up his leg as someone digging their thumb into his wound, making Donnie freeze his actions and he tilted his head back in shear agony.

Donnie's screams was muffled by the gag as they cuffed his feet down, he tried to move but the chain to the cuffs were to tight that he couldn't move even an inch.

After a moment the bag over his head was whipped off with force, the skin on his head burned from the friction; squinting his eyes as the room light burned them, Donnie huffed he could feel the sweat run down his face some even splashed into his eyes making his vision blurry.

When his vision final started to clear, Donnie took in his surroundings, he was in medical room, the equipment looked old and run down, the walls where stone and windowless, were they underground?

Two men were standing in front of the bed, one was the ringleader that was at the abandoned house and the other was probably the one that brought Donnie in, for his nose was bleeding.

In the scuffle Donnie must have kicked him in the face breaking it.

The bleeding man glared in a murderous rage at Donnie as the ringleader waved him away to leave, with a low grunt the man did what the ringleader commanded and left the room in a huff.

Donnie studied the ringleader, noticing his features more clearly, he was in his 40s or 50s, he had a thick beard and his face was edgy and old like weathered leather, which best described him.

His left eye was half open and there seemed to be no pupil just white with a huge scar running down it.

The guy pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, flipping it backwards, sitting down on it while observing Donnie.

Donnie in turn just stared at him; trying to read the old man, he seemed fishy and Donnie didn't like him one bit especially the way the guy looked at Donnie, humans that have that expression weren't trust worthy and tended to have the habit of trying to hurt him.

"This is how it's going to go son, I will remove that gag of yours and you're going to answer my questions. If I am pleased with them I will get our doctor to fix that leg of yours before it becomes infected." The ringleader indicated to a skinny young man to remove Donnie's gag.

"Where is she!" Donnie demanded.

The gag was put back on.

"Wrong, you don't ask the questions, I do, lets try this again son."

The young man removed the gag again, "I swear if you hurt her I wil…," the gag was put back on and the man sighed.

A couple moments past and the gag was removed again; Donnie didn't say anything this time, although he wanted too, well more like punch the guy in the face.

Donnie was surprised how he felt, that was usually Raph's answer to a situation like this, the pain must have been getting to him or it could be the guy's cocky I'm in control attitude.

"Good, I knew you would participate, now what's your name."

Donnie only looked at him and didn't answer; there was no way Donnie was going to, all he wanted to know was what they did with Lucca.

The man sighed, "Keeping silent will only hinder you; I can do this all day. Hell I could just leave you here for hours, I wonder when was the last time you had something to eat or drink? How long could you last?"

Donnie only glared at the man, threats weren't going to work on him, which in turn was pissing off the ringleader.

"Fine let see how you feel when you start to bleed out," the guy gestured to Donnie's wound, it was bleeding again.

The bed sheets started to soak up the blood, the ringleader leaned over putting his hand on Donnie's wound, Donnie tried with all his might not to scream and to keep a straight face, as a flash of pain ricocheted though his body, he wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction.

"What are you doing? Why hasn't anyone told me you have an injured man here?" a woman walked in crossing her arms glaring at the ringleader as he stopped hurting Donnie.

"He is no one Nila, just leave him be. I will be back in a bit to continue…," the guy smiled at Donnie wiping the blood on the sheets, "our conversation," the ringleader signalled the young man to re-gag Donnie.

"Leave him! He is bleeding heavily, I have to tend to his injuries," she protested.

"No! He will be left…," the ringleader was interrupted.

"Ash this is my facility, I am in change of my own sick bay, if there is an injured person, I treat them, regardless what you say," she stood up close to Ash, standing her ground, glaring into his eyes.

Ash growled, then back down, "Fine do what you want, once you're done I want him transferred to another room."

Ash started to walk away, "Oh Nila, he is not to be released, or given any pain killers you hear that is an order! As well I want you to take a blood sample from him and have the results to me right way," Ash stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Nila sighed and cursed under her breath before turning her attention back to Donnie, "Tim, you can remove the gag from him, are his hands also bonded by rope?"

"Yes mam the Boss wanted it," the young man answered her.

Nila shook her head, "There is no reason to have his hand double bonded, the cuffs will hold, cut the rope and I want his wounded leg's cuff off, I can't treat it with it on."

The gag was removed and Donnie remained quiet and just watched Nila, she seemed nice and the way she acted was something new to him.

She considered him as a man not mutant or turtle but a regular person like her, only Lucca so far acted like that towards him.

Nila went to a counter and placed some tools on a rolling tray.

"But mam he is a mutant, are you sure?"

Nila whipped her head towards Tim and glared nastily, "Mutant has no meaning in my bay, a person is a person no different than anyone else, and he is a patient, show him some respect Tim. You've best remember that little lesson, now do what I asked."

Tim cut the rope that bounded Donnie's arms leaving only the cuffs, and released Donnie's injured leg, Donnie didn't move giving his respect to Nila, he was evaluating this woman and what could he do with one injured leg.

Nila definitely had a different atmosphere to her compared to Ash; Nila rolled the tray beside the bed, and gently unwrapped the bandage on Donnie's leg.

"My you have a nasty cut, let's see, I will have to disinfect it, you will need some stitches too," she took some gauze and cleaned around the gash, stitched it up, and she rewrapped it.

Throughout the process she was gentle, watching her, Donnie could tell she had medical training just by her stitch work alone.

"There, now please excuse me, I don't mean to hurt you but I need a blood sample." She got close to Donnie's arm and drew some blood.

"Nila should I re-cuff his leg?" Tim ask holding the cuff, Donnie lifted his leg away, hoping he wouldn't for the cuff will only irritate his wound.

Nila shook her head, "No need, it will only hurt him, Tim can you bring this sample to get analyzed?"

"I don't know, should I really leave you with him, he might…"

Nila laughed, "What he might attacked me with a wounded leg, don't worry just do what I ask, and don't tell Ash I am done."

The young men nodded grabbed the blood sample leaving the room.

Nila didn't really like Ash by her tone of voice, who would blame her he acted like an ass.

When Tim was gone she walked to the medicine cabinet, taking out a vial of medicine filling a syringe with it.

"I know that the so called Boss said I can't give you any pain killers, but I'm a doctor and my patents come first," she went to Donnie's leg and administered the medicine into it.

"It will soften the pain, but without the side effects of drowsiness." She assured him, the pain started to reside, which was a relief to him.

Donnie finally said something to her, "Thank you."

"So you can speak after all, I was worried I was treating a mime," she smiled sweetly as she sat down on the chair, "I know this looks bad but I ensure you your not in any danger, I do apologise for Ash's behaviour and promise it will not happen again."

"Where is she, the girl I was with?" Donnie didn't waste time he had to know if Lucca was ok, after the way Ash was treating him he worried Lucca was also being treated badly.

Nila look at him uncertain, "…Oh you mean the young lady that they found with you, she is fine they have her locked in a room across the base in section C."

Donnie pondered if he should be quiet or ask Nila more questions; she seemed nice and willing to talk.

"She is ok, I did check on her before I came in here, they are not treating her badly. Sorry again it just you're a mutant that is why Ash did what he did," She told him, Donnie could tell Nila felt the mutant comment was just an excuse.

"What is going on, where am I and who are you people?"

Nila smiled, "Well don't you have many questions," she looked at the door then back to him, "I'm not sure what you mean on what's going on, other then we have you confined until we know that your not one of the Kraang's seekers."

Kraang's seekers that is the second time someone referred that term to him, "I don't know what a Kraang seeker is but I don't work with them if that is what your wondering. They are my enemy and I have been trying to avoid them."

"I see, that is good to hear, it's hard to tell sometimes, usually the Kraang use mutants. As for your other questions, you're in on of the resistances strongholds. Our group isn't one of the biggest but we do our part as efficiently as any other group."

Donnie was confused; there is a resistance, to what, the Kraang?

Donnie knew the Kraang were up to things, but didn't know they got as far as to be a threat up in Northern Canada to have resistance against them. What was going on?

"Resistance, to the Kraang?" Donnie decided to ask, hoping she could clarify the situation.

She studded Donnie face, "Your really don't have a clue what is going on do you?"

Donnie shook his head, "No I don't."

"What do you know; you seemed to know the Kraang yet not what's going on."

Donnie told her what he knew on the Kraang leaving his brothers out of it; he didn't trust her yet and didn't want to bring them into this.

Her face looked perplexed and she sat there in silence before she said anything.

"I have a question, what year do you think it is?"

"2005 why?" Donnie asked.

"I thought so, its not 2005 its the year 2041"

Donnie's jaw dropped, its 2041 that impossible, how did this happened. His head buzzed as he tried so hard to remembering anything that could explain this.

"Are you ok?" she looked concerned.

"Yeah… It just… this can't be possible; you said the Kraang invaded how did that happened?"

Nila started to explain to Donnie what has occurred in the past thirty six years, the Kraang first stared to experiment for sometime until 2019 when they started to make their presence known.

By then the Kraang had an army of mutants and attacked the world's main governments and armies.

When they fell, people started to panic as the Kraang started to invade city by city taking people for slaves and their experiments. Other weren't so lucky and were killed on the spot.

Small factions started to form as a resistance that was scattered all over.

The resistances efforts didn't matter the Kraang still prevail.

Donnie sat there in disbelief; the Kraang actual succeeded in taking over the world…

Then where were his brothers, how is it he doesn't remember what happened to him or why was he still twenty one, he should be fifty seven years old if it was 2041.

Then he wondered did the Kraang experiment on him like they did to Lucca or did they place him in some sort of cryogenic chamber, if so why wasn't he on the list for the Kraang transfer ship.

His head hurt from all of this, and sighed, "Thank you Nila for the information."

"Your welcome, I have some work to do, I promise to see if Ash will change his mind," Nila got up and left the room, leaving Donnie alone.

When she was gone, Donnie struggled to get free he didn't trust this Ash and all that was on his mind was finding Lucca and getting out of the base.

As he fidgeted, he was hoping the bar on the bed was in rough enough shape to make it simpler for him to break.

With all his strength and Donnie's weight, he leaned back then with a thrust slammed himself forward, the bar made a whining sound and it seemed to wobble a bit.

With another go around it creaked, and popped, with the third attempt it snapped.

"That wasn't too hard," he told himself as the bar slipped though the chains onto the bed, now he had to find something to pick the lock on the cuffs, only if his other foot was free it would it be an easy feet.

Donnie looked around to find something useful, there on the side of the bed was the tray that Nila left, she probably figured he couldn't reach it, or use anything on it, tweezers, he went forward and position himself with the tray behind him and picked the tweezers up.

They where the pointed kind, with both hands he took an edge and pulled snapping them in half like a turkey wish bone.

He bent backwards to get his arms under him, managing to get one of his arms under and around his injured leg giving more range to pick the locked cuff on his other leg.

In no time he had the leg cuff unlocked and off, with his other foot free he was able to get his other arm around it making it easier to pick the locks on the cuffs on his hands.

He was finally free, slowly he rose from the bed, keeping an eye on the door, he feared any moment someone would be coming in to check on him, what a relief not a person yet.

He carefully walked towards the door, the pain killers were doing him wonders, but he didn't push it, he needed all his strength for later.

At the door he noticed a map posted up, what a convenience, it told him where he was and how he could get to Lucca. He memorized it quickly, noting there was an exit not far from where Lucca was being held.

Cautiously he opened the door slightly peeking through; it was a mine shaft hallway, so he was underground as he previously thought.

At the moment the hallway was empty not far from where he was and he could see the path he needed to take to find Section C.

He opened the door trying not to make it creak and headed down the hallway, sticking to the walls and shadows.

Half way down the hallway it branched out to another hall, Donnie stopped before slowly peering around the corner, as luck may have it too was clear.

He darted in, keeping with the path he planned out and he made his way towards Section C, so far there were no problems as he hoped would happen, especially in the parts where he was going the hallways were straight and didn't leave anywhere to hide.

He had to be discrete any moment someone will have noticed his escape, he came to a hallway that had doors on either side, foot steps echoed ahead, someone was coming, his luck was running out, he picked a door and slid inside the room waiting.

"Is someone there?" a voice came behind him, which surprised Donnie almost making him jump.

In the corner of the room in the dark was a man strapped to a bed, he had a burlap bag on his head.

Another prisoner, these resistances are becoming worse then the Kraang themselves, Donnie moved over to the man shushing him.

Donnie couldn't afford whoever was going down the hallway at the moment discovering him.

"Please can you help me," the guy whispered, Donnie thought for a sec then took the bag off the guy's head, his shaggy blond hair flopped out, and he squinted his brown eyes, "Thanks the smell was getting atrocious to say the least."

Donnie started to untie the guy, "Why are you tied up?" Donnie had to ask.

"Simple I made the incorrect calculation," the guy posed, "I pick to go right not left, and ran right into these brutes," the guy sighed, he was still squinting.

When the guy was untied he started to search himself, "Damn where did those glasses go now? They better not have broken them I am blinder then a bat without them. Oh sorry," the guy stopped what he was doing "Thanks stranger my name is Donatello and I really need to find those stupid glasses."

The guy kept searching himself and around him. Did the guy say his name was Donatello? Donnie looked at him, it was odd not many people use an old name like that, it was weird to hear someone introducing themselves as Donatello.

On the side near the bed was a set of dark purple rimmed glasses one of the lenses was cracked. Donnie picked them up, "I think these are what you're looking for," Donnie passed them to him.

"Thanks, you got to be kidding me they cracked them," The guy sighed and put them on, adjusting them on his nose, "Now that's better."

Donatello looked at Donnie with astonishment, "Oh…,"

Donnie sighed, the guy probably wasn't expecting a mutant, Donnie headed back to the door.

Peeking out of the doorway, Donnie notice it was clear again, it was his change, he had to find Lucca and he wasn't in the mood for any insults for being what he was.

"I'm looking for a friend, and at the moment the hallway is empty if you need to get out of this place as well there is an exit near where my friend is being held," Donnie told Donatello.

The guy got up, "Thanks but, I have something I need to do first. Oh by the way I never got your name?"

Donnie went silent, he thought it was best not say his full name, it would be weird, "It's Donnie."

The man also went silent, "I see, one other thing you wouldn't know where the medical bay is do you?"

Donnie nodded and gave him instructions and a warning, "If you going there be warned, I was locked up there they might be looking for me by now, so the area will be full of guys."

"I figured as much, not to worry, I might not look it but I can handle myself…"

"Ok," Donnie said quickly bolting out of the room and down the hall before Donatello could say anymore, he already wasted enough time, and if the guy wanted to head out on his own, Donnie couldn't stop him.

The section C wasn't to far off from where he was now, his luck was up again, he had no more delays.

In section C there were many doors, which room was Lucca in, Nila never said as he studied the doors.

Then a woman's scream came behind one of the doors, it was Lucca.

Donnie rushed towards the door, and barged in; Lucca was chained to the wall, so much for treating her right Donnie couldn't believe they would do this to her, she was no threat.

The man that had his nose broken by Donnie was there thrusting his thumb into Lucca arm were she had the wound she received on the ship, it was bleeding and she was crying from the pain.

Without hesitation Donnie charged him, throwing the guy away from Lucca.

The guy was shocked at first then he smiled when he saw Donnie's face, "Oh good the freak got out, how do you like the treatment I have been giving your little girlfriend. Please say you like it, for I went through all the trouble to set this up, not even Ash or that noisy doc knows what I'm doing."

The guy drew a knife, "I'm happy you found this place as you did, you saved me the trouble of getting you out of that medical bay. Lets play, I always wanted to see what the insides of a mutant turtle look like."

Donnie eyed the weapon, and smirked, this guy really didn't know who he was dealing with.

The guy charged Donnie, with ease Donnie moved to the side, quickly grabbing the man's arm, slamming it against his knee forcing the man to release his weapon.

Donnie then twisted with a flip throwing the man into the air, smashing the man back first into the concrete wall.

The guy came crashing down to the floor on his head, knocking him out cold.

"Bad move I'm a trained ninja not some second class street thug," Donnie only looked away, putting his focus on Lucca he stoked her cheek with his hand to show her he was there, then he used the tweezers to unlock the cuffs on her hands.

Lucca fell, Donnie caught her holding her tight, she started to sob, he gently stroked her head. "It's ok, I'm here, they won't hurt you anymore," he said sweetly promising her.

"Donnie who are they and why are they treating us like this?" She tried to breath between sobs.

"It's a long story, but for now we need to get out of here before sleeping beauty wakes up and calls for the beast."

Donnie went to the guy and picked him up and cuffed him up onto the wall.

She just watched, "Do you know the way out?"

"Yeah I memorized the map of the place, come on lets go," Donnie took Lucca's hand and led her to the exit which was not to far.

When they reached the exit, there was a ladder leading up to a hatch.

Donnie took the lead and started to climb up, his leg started to throb, the pain killers were starting to wear off.

At the top Donnie slowly pushed the hatch up peeking through a crack to see if the coast was clear, when it seemed safe to proceed, Donnie opened it fully and exited.

He turned around and helped Lucca out then closed the hatch.

They were surrounded by woods, the wind was howling harder then earlier and it was pouring, Donnie wasn't sure what time it was for the sky was covered with dark clouds as far as he could see.

Donnie picked a direction, leading Lucca away from the boss. He didn't take his time regardless how much his leg was protesting, he just wanted to get as much distance from the place before anyone realized they were gone.

He consider picking up Lucca and running, but he feared his leg wouldn't be able take it and would make things worse for the both of them, he walked at a fast pace and Lucca kept up with him without complaint she was as focused as he was.

With a flash of light the sky burst with life as lighting went off and on accompanied with large heavy thunder fighting it's way through the howling winds, Donnie didn't feel so safe being under the trees at the moment, and pressed on.

Then a crash echoed over everything, it was not thunder but sounded more like an explosion bursting far in the distance behind them where the base was.

Donnie stopped looking back; he could see black smoke rising from the trees.

"Donnie what was that?"

"I don't know… Lucca I want you to stay here," he said as another explosion set off.

"Donnie you not thinking of going back are you?" Lucca panicked.

"I have to, I need to know what is going on, I promise I will be back. Here hide in that bush there," Donnie pointed to some thick bushes.

Lucca refused, Donnie gently held her shoulders and gazed into her eye, "Please Lucca, I promise I will be fine, trust me. If I don't come back in ten minutes then move on, I will find you regardless. I will not leave you alone, but I can't put you in danger either, please understand I can do this easier without worrying about you."

Donnie lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb to comfort her; she leaned into it, thinking.

Lucca finally nodded and hid in the bushes that Donnie indicated, he turned back to the direction of the base, what were those explosions, what was going on now. Could it be the Kraang?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost? Chapter 5**

Donnie zipped in and out of the trees, sticking to the shadows, watching his step.

He didn't want his presence be known, and he had to hurry, the idea of leaving Lucca alone was weighing on him, but he had to know what was going on.

In the distance fire raged not giving in to the cold poring rain, while lights flickered, which was not caused by the lighting that scattered the sky, it was signs of the Kraang search lights.

So the Kraang are behind it, they must have found the base and took action against the resistance, Donnie quickened his steps as he continued ignoring his leg's painful reminders.

Donnie slowed down as he got closer to the area that was once the base and hid behind some trees not far from the exit that he and Lucca took to escape.

There in a clearing were two Kraang suited in their exoskeletons accompanied by a man, Ash.

Donnie debated if he should help Ash at that moment, did he dare to bring attention to himself, for the Kraang had no idea that he was there and they looked like they were having some type of conversation.

Donnie skilfully crept closer using his surroundings as a means of cover.

Oddly to Donnie, Ash wasn't acting like the Kraang have capture him, for wouldn't Ash be fighting back?

Ash didn't seem to Donnie like someone who would just allow himself to be captured, he just stood there unconcerned that he was surrounded by the Kraang.

Donnie figured it wouldn't hurt to stay still and listen to their conversation before breaking up the party.

"I swear it's not my fault," Ash said in defence.

"You called us saying you have the girl and the human, Donatello, then you set off an explosion to kill our men and THEM AS WELL! You fool don't you understand what you have done she alone can't be replaced!" the Kraang pick Ash up by the scruff of the neck.

Ashe struggled trying to breath, "I didn't do it! Believe me I am your faithful servant, when have I ever steered you wrong." Ash panicked, "I had Lucca and Donatello, I swear, I didn't set the explosions why would I kill your pets, they must have survived!"

Ash was working for the Kraang this whole time, he was going to give both Lucca and Donatello to them?

Then the explosion was it deliberate, why are the Kraang so enraged thinking that Lucca and Donatello were killed, why were they so important, no he thought it over, why was she?

Donnie leaned in trying to ignore the raging weather to hear more.

Another Kraang came up to the group, "The explosion was set off in the Section C and medical bay, the whole bases collapsed as direct result. The subject one was presumed to be held in Section C and must have been killed," the Kraang reported.

"Was the girl really in Section C?" The Kraang that was holding Ash asked.

"Yes..." Ash started to turn white from fear.

The Kraang didn't look pleased tightening its grip on Ash, "You killed her, you will be punished for you insolence. What of Donatello, where is the human?"

"I don't know where he was he escaped, he is probably still alive! Wait please don't punish me! It wasn't me that set the explosions, it must... it must been Nila the Doctor, she and a group of others have been acting weird lately they must have found out I was working for you and killed your prize before you could get to her," Ash tired desperately to convince the Kraang.

The Kraang that was reporting added in before Ash's neck was crushed, "We did capture a human, and they confessed to set off the explosions, the human didn't work with that one."

"What happened to that human?"

"He was injured and died before we could interrogate him more."

"See see, I told you I am your loyal servant, I would never double cross you," Ash cheered he was out of the clear.

"Your right, you have been a loyal servant, for that we will honour you with our gift," the Kraang put Ash down.

Donnie started to get a feeling that this gift the Kraang was talking about wasn't going turn out good for Ash.

"Gift?" Then Ash eyes widened as the second Kraang that was there, the one who hadn't spoken a word, turned its exoskeleton hand into a syringe and jabbed it into Ash's neck.

Ash screamed, "Please masters, don't I am still valuable to you."

"Yes you are," the Kraang purred, as the syringe injected a green substance into Ash.

Mutagen! Donnie couldn't believe it, as Ash started to mutate.

His screams echoed, in the night, as his body started too rip apart and grow monstrous.

His arms became hairy and large with muscles, his chest started to burst out of his shirt and his pants tore as he his legs became massive and longer.

Ash held his head, whipping it towards the sky howling with a blood curdling scream.

Shivers rippled up Donnie's spine as he watched in horror.

When it was all done Ash was no more only to be replaced by a beast that look like someone took all these animal species and smashed them together as a sick science experiment.

The things arms looked like a wolves large and pumped with muscles, it torso was green covered in scales, it's legs were cheetah's long and powerful.

It had a chitinous black tail of a scorpion with a massive stinger that could pierce though a person, its face looked like bears with a maw full of razor sharp teeth, its back was a massive turtle shell.

He was hideous and his eyes were human no more, ferocious, instinctive like all humanity was ripped out of him.

Ash was no more, the Kraang laughed at their new pet, and leashed him.

This must be a Kraang seeker that Nila had mention to Donnie.

Donnie moved away, he couldn't watch anymore, he knew it was best to leave before the beast caught his scent.

There was nothing he could have done, for his first priority was to Lucca, he had to get back to her.

The Kraang believed she was dead, they had no clue he was around and it would take days before they could ever dig up the base to confirm her death, that's if the Kraang even bothered.

This was the chance they needed to get away, if they can use this time to put distance between themselves and the Kraang; the Kraang will never know where they are.

Donnie slipped back into the shadows, heading back to where he left Lucca.

"Lucca," Donnie whispered as he reached the spot.

"Donnie?" Lucca emerged from the bushes, "What is going on?"

"No time, I will explain it later," he took her hand.

"We should keep moving," Donnie led her way in the rain, the wind was started to pick up and he could feel her hands, they felt like ice.

He glanced at her, she was shivering and water ran down her face, the rain and the wind weren't helping her and he had to find some shelter soon before she become sick.

His leg started to throb again, reminding him that he over did it, and should be off it for a bit.

Donnie pushed on, looking for anything they could use for the remainder of the night.

Lightning lit up the sky illuminating a building in the distance.

Donnie led Lucca to it; the closer they got the more visible the structure got.

It was a barn that was half collapsed.

Donnie indicated for Lucca to stay as he approached it; he peered in one of the windows.

The only intact part of the interior was a stall; it looked sound and would keep them dry.

Donnie pried the window open and waved Lucca to come to him.

"We should stay here for the night," he helped Lucca in.

"Are you sure, isn't it to obvious?"

Donnie shook his head, "Don't worry the people at the base will not be looking for us," he assured her as he went inside and closed the window to stop the wind from blowing in.

"What you mean? What happened back there with the explosions?" she looked concerned.

Donnie sat down with a sigh there was no point in hiding anything from her she needed to know what happened.

Donnie took his time explaining it, Lucca sat there in silence, "Donnie do you think anyone got hurt?"

Donnie shrugged, "I don't know I didn't stick around long enough to find out, I was more concerned about you and we couldn't afford the Kraang finding out I was there they might remember and start hunting me as well and eventually find out you're with me alive and well."

Lucca tugged her hair, "What is so important about me that the Kraang are so persistent in getting there hands on me?"

"I can't say."

They both sat their in silence, Donnie was trying to figure out why the Kraang wanted Donatello so badly too and why the Kraang where so determined to have her, what was so special about her that they would hunt her down?

Sure her age could be it, but what would the Kraang care about age anyway, their lifespan could stretch into centuries.

Donnie looked over to Lucca realizing she was shivering, she was soaked to the bone from the rain and their shelter wasn't really warm.

He had no means to start a fire, how was he going to prevent her from getting pneumonia.

He even noticed he was getting too cold, the wet clothes were keeping the cold in, and he took off his shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he hung them up to dry.

"They are making me cold, Lucca I am not the only one, I don't know what to do, we have no dry clothes or anything for a fire…," Donnie was stumped yet an idea did come to mind, it was a naughty one, so he discarded it right way.

Lucca looked away, "…Either way I can't keep wearing these clothes they're to wet…"

"Lucca I promise that I will stay on this side of the room facing the wall, and I won't look," he smiled sweetly to assure her he would keep that promise.

"Ok…," she started to take off her clothing and hung them up.

Donnie turned around not looking, sitting towards the opposite wall, his face started to turn red, part of him wanted to take a peek, but the gentleman in him told him not too.

"I'm done," Lucca said nervously, and she sneezed.

Her teeth started to chatter, he feared that she was in the rain way to long.

Donnie knew if she didn't start warming up soon she will definitely get pneumonia.

"Donnie lay down," Lucca peeped embarrassed.

Donnie didn't look at her, but did what she asked with a gulp, he had a nervous feeling.

Lucca kneeled behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm not the only one that is cold your shoulders are ice cold…"

He could feel her hands shake from her freezing, her touch she was colder then he first suspected.

"Donnie… turn around," she softly said.

Hesitantly he did, she sat there on her legs using her hands to cover herself.

Donnie heart started to race, his mouth became dry, he wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything at all.

She laid down facing him, her face was beat red, "Just… let's just get some sleep…"

Donnie tried to calm his hormones; he started to wonder if he should put his arm around her to help her to get warmer or was that pushing it too far.

His body quivered, from half surprise and pleasure, when she put her arm around him holding him, then pressed her face against his chest and started to drift to sleep.

He couldn't help but smile while watching her fall asleep, she was beautiful, that moment was the only one that night that made him feel comfortable and safe, he could trust her no matter what.

He wondered if she wasn't with him, how far he would have gotten isolated and alone.

He lightly whispered in her ear as she slept, that he will always protect her even if he had to go to hell and back, he will never abandon her he made true over his honour as a ninja.

He gently put his own arm around her embracing her; gently he started rubbing her back feeling her soft skin under his finger tips.

She started to purr, she really enjoyed his touch, he continued to do it as he drifted to sleep with a satisfying smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost? Chapter 6**

Sweet sexual dreams engulfed him, in a state of serenity, a feeling that Donnie wish would never end.

Flexing his hand only grasping air, unwilling he open his eyes.

She wasn't beside him anymore, the room was empty, Lucca…

Donnie jump up, rushing to the window almost getting struck by it swinging open.

"Oops sorry Donnie," Lucca was standing outside the window fully clothed.

"Lucca what are you doing?" he panicked looking beyond her to see if anything was around.

"Breakfast," she had her flannel shirt covering something in her hand.

"Get in here, Lucca you shouldn't have gone out without me," he indicated her to come in.

"You were fast asleep I didn't want to wake you. I did make sure no one was around… Sorry."

"It's ok, just come in."

"I…errr… can't…"

Why is she getting all red and shy all of a sudden, she was purposely not looking through the window.

Donnie started to get this nagging feeling something didn't feel right, then he started to realize what she was blushful about.

He quickly grabbed his shirt that was hanging not far from him covering himself; putting pants wouldn't hide the inconvenience of being a male.

Embarrassment hit him like a rock; he couldn't believe his body just had to do that.

Sure it happens to all guys, but of all mornings it had to be, would be after she had laid beside him naked.

He tried to calm himself, it will pass it's just a direct result of a mix of last night and his dreams…

"Uh…umm…I sorry about that…," was all Donnie could choke out.

"Don't be its normal anyways, and after last night it technically my fault. I should be saying sorry," she smiled and tried entering through the window with only one hand.

She lost her footing, stumbled and fell forward; Donnie swooped in grabbing her still using his free hand to hold his shirt.

Unfortunately he wasn't coordinated enough at the moment forgetting about his leg, when the pain hit he lost his own balance, as a direct result he fell backwards with Lucca landing on top of him.

He did manage to keep his shirt in his hand, but to his dismay his hand wasn't in the right position, Lucca's flannel shirt with their meal flew out of her hands and skid across the floor.

Silence filled the room like a heavy fog; neither said a word nor moved.

If there was ever a time he wanted to hide in his shell this would be that moment, of all the places she had to land directly on...

Lucca was red to the point Donnie could feel the heat radiating off her.

"…"

"…"

Finally snapping out of it Lucca jumped off of him right away, focusing her attention to her shirt that held their breakfast.

She didn't look back at him, "Breakfast… is fine, we should eat…," she tried not to make a big deal out of what just happened.

Donnie was grateful for that, she could have freaked out or even stopped talking to him thinking he was some sort of pervert or worse.

"How are you feeling, you look well this morning?" he asked her covering himself again, he figured if she wanted to change the subject he was going with it.

"I feel fine, don't worry I don't feel sick or anything," she assured him as she sat down with the breakfast in front of her.

"That's good; I was worried about you, you were so cold last night…," Donnie sat down facing her, "So what's on the menu?"

Donnie curiously looked at Lucca's shirt, what did she find out there, probably more berries, his stomach grumbled.

"Well… before you say anything it's not the best, but we need the nutrition so bare with me," she removed her shirt revealing a long piece of bark.

On it was raspberries, a honey comb which Donnie couldn't see how she could have acquired it then…

"Please don't tell me that is what I think it is…," Donnie's eyes widened on the third part of the meal.

"Yeah… we need the protein to help keep our strength up, the last thing I recall eating was berries, which alone will only get us so far. That's why I found the honey it's to help… so bon appetite," she laughed hesitantly not very fond to the third choice herself.

At the moment Donnie would even eat spam again as he picked up a fat wood grub.

"Well I understand why we need to eat this but…," Donnie gulped the grub squirming under his fingers; he could feel all the blood in his head drain as his face turned white on the thought of them.

"Well then do this," Lucca covered the grub with honey and swallowed it fast, then did the same to the next until she was done her portion.

When she was all done she sat there trying to breathe, was she going to get sick?

Donnie moved back a bit to get out of the way if she did.

Suddenly she flashed a smile, she seemed fine, "Your turn."

Donnie exhaled he could do this, mind over matter and if she can do it so could he.

Quickly he dunked the grub in the honey then swallowed, he cringed, all he could taste was honey, but the thought of what he was doing revolted him, then he could swear it wiggled as it went down.

He started to cough, making Lucca laugh, "Come on that was only your first, you still have to eat the other four."

She smiled devilishly as she watched him eat the rest; she was having a lot of pleasure in his misery.

On the last grub he started to gag, quickly he got up and went to the wall and used it to support himself as he tried to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Lucca became concerned.

She went to him right away, only for him to wave her away, "Fine fine… give me a sec…"

He hacked and coughed pounding his fist into his chest, he could feel his body wanting to bring it back up, the thought of that alone was worse then eating them.

How did she do it without issues, he couldn't fathom it, "Lucca be honest, how can you eat them with out gagging," Donnie started to control his breathing.

"Oh that's easy I visualized them as candy, and told myself when I was done I can have raspberries and honey."

"Well maybe I should have done that," he laughed lightly, trying not to relive the meal over again in his head, yet he had a nagging feeling no matter how much he tried that trick it wouldn't work for him.

Donnie looked at the pair of pants of his hanging there and decided to finally put them on with his shirt before he sat back down; the grubs help him with his other issue.

"I have one question how did you obtain a honey comb?" Donnie dipped a raspberry and placed it in his mouth, it was heaven.

"Well… that is a funny story," a loud growl came from somewhere not far from the shelter.

Donnie jumped up to his feet, "What was that," he ran to the window peeking out, he couldn't see the back of the barn, where the sound seemed to come from, he feared it was Ash or some other mutant.

Lucca remained calm, "Oh don't worry about her she is just going for the raspberries bushes behind the barn," Lucca continued eating.

"She?"

"Yeah that funny story I was going to tell is actually about her, which you would probably won't believe me. You see when I was looking for some grubs I ran into some bear cubs."

Donnie flashed a look at her, "WHAT! Lucca there is a mother bear at the back of the barn, and you say not to worry, do you even know how mother bears get around people when their young are near by?"

Lucca nodded still not concerned, "Yeah and she is just eating some berries she doesn't care about us as she proved to me earlier."

Donnie was in disbelief, she smiled and continued on, "So I ran into them, I of course steered away knowing momma was around, that is when I notice she was in a tree trying to get this bee's nest."

With Donnie mouth open in shock, she sighed and continued her story, "Anyways I found a stone near by and thrown it at the bee's nest to help her out. When the hive fell the momma bear came down the tree and grab it. She gave me one look and went on her way along with the bees; as a reward there was this honey comb left."

She was right it was unbelievable, yet the proof was in front of him and the mother bear was in the back.

Donnie collected his thoughts he wasn't sure if he should be mad at Lucca for putting herself in danger or… well he was still considered the other option, if there was one.

"You do know you put yourself in danger twice now, first going out without letting me know and second daring to stay around where a mother bear roamed."

She played with her raspberry like a child does when in trouble, "Yeah I know… sorry Donnie it just… I just want to be useful; I can't fight or do anything like you..."

That was it? Donnie felt sort of guilty getting mad at her.

"You're not useless, it's just… I worry that's all, I don't want anything to happened to you," she was quite upset on the subject, Donnie looked at the honey comb, and consider a thought that came to mind, "You know what, I guess we will leave the meal prepping to you for you have a knack in finding food and making it taste good, compared to me I'm a lousy cook. My brothers always made themselves scarce when it was my turn to cook dinner," they both started to laugh.

"Thanks Donnie, but I promise next time we both look for the food together or at least I tell you where I am going. I do understand how you feel and if you did that to me I would be upset as well," she smiled.

Donnie sat back down and helped himself to more raspberries and honey.

After their meal they both sat there and relaxed letting their bodies digest.

"So are we waiting for midday before moving on?" Lucca looked at the window, as the sun peered through.

"No we should start as soon as we're both ready. We need to find water and the Kranng are not going to have any search parties so we should be fine."

"What's the game plan? Are we going to go south now?"

"South east," Donnie corrected her, "I want to put as many miles away from this area as possible."

"Donnie you know we might need to find another town," she looked wary on the thought.

Donnie sighed, he was thinking the same thing, how things were going they had no supplies, yet the fear of entering a town again could result in attracting unwanted attention making it a difficult situation.

Finally giving into the thought, "Unfortunately yes, but this time we stick together, if there is any signs of danger we leave right away."

She nodded, "Ok should we just walk until we find one or go looking?"

That was the question, was it to dare find a road and follow it or just take a destination and stick to it until they find something.

"We will find one on the way… I don't think we should be traveling on any of the roads, regardless if they seemed like they haven't been used for sometime," Donnie went to Lucca, checking her wound on her arm, "Let's see how it's fairing."

He gently removed her bandage; to his surprised it was almost healed.

"What's wrong," she looked at him.

"Oh it nothing, it healing rather nicely," he quickly wrapped it up before she seen it.

In normal circumstance her wound shouldn't be that far in the healing process, he was considering it being a side effect to whatever made her younger.

He shook it off, worrying about it wasn't a priority for now, he could go all day with theories to explain it, but he needed more information to support any of them.

In order to do that he would needed his brothers help, that's if he figure out where they are.

Donnie didn't bother looking at his own leg, he knew it was still fine and if it did need a new dressing he had nothing for it.

"Well are you ready to head out?" He got up brushing his clothes off.

"Yeah ready as I would ever be."

At the window Donnie popped his head out to see if the mother bear was still around, he couldn't hear her anymore; slowly he went out walking towards the back of the barn.

To his relief she was gone.

The weather was crisp, to Donnie evaluation of the position of the sun, it was only early morning.

Although it was quite early the heat already started to pick up, yet a cool breeze fought with it.

With a destination set they headed south east, it was slow going because his leg, but Donnie didn't complain, after a while of walking they finally came across a small river with fresh water and took a pit stop before continuing on.

On their journey Donnie even found a suitable dead stick he could use as a make shift bo staff.

It wasn't perfect and a little off balance, the wood seemed hard and heavy enough, all he just needed to do to it was peel of the bark off, which he decided to do so later, either way it would do for now.

With no delays or threats they kept there pace, avoiding dirt roads and big open areas, through out the day they haven't seen a house or any building, it was almost night before they retire from their day's journey.

Donnie with his luck found a little spot out in the open that was boxed in by large stones and trees for extra protection, it kept the wind from getting them.

As well the way it was structured it was easy for him to notice anything that tried to approach their camp, he wasn't really worried about any animals bothering them, for so far the bear that morning was the only big animal he seen all day.

Lucca did her magic and found food, no grubs this time but ants.

Donnie decided not to complain it was all the same, she also found some more raspberries and taproots.

The meal itself wasn't all that bad and Donnie noticed how it helped him keep up his strength, as a reminder to justify why he was eating bugs.

That night Donnie took the chance to start a fire by taking a long wide stick that was a softer wood; he also found a long harder wooden stick.

With a rock he made a groove in the soft wood as a starter, then with the hard wood stick he ploughed it into the groove of the soft wood in an up and down motion.

After doing this with more force on each stroke, the soft wood ignited and he carefully built the fire with it.

They sat around the fire with its warm light casting on them, Lucca laid beside him for it was obvious she wasn't comfortable being alone, knowing he was there, she fell asleep.

Donnie decided to stay up for a bit making calculations in his head, where would his brothers go, what path would they take.

Among his thoughts, he also mapped out the most probable locations a town might show up from where they currently were, by using the roads they saw as the guide lines.

Out of nowhere Lucca started to purr, he looked down as he saw her head on his lap and he had his hand on top of her shirt scratching her back.

He paused puzzled, when did she lay her head on him and when did he start to scratch her?

Mikey was right, when he goes deep in thought he really does zone out.

"Huh…," she drowsily looking up towards him, "Why did you stop?"

Donnie blushed; she was aware of what he was doing and let him touch her in this manner, he figure the other time was because of the circumstances there was no reason this time, "I accidently did it."

"Oh…," she became disappointed and started to sit up.

Donnie put his hand on her back to stop her, she paused.

He slip his hand under her shirt feeling her soft skin on her back and gently started to scratch, she gave a silent moan and placed her head back onto his lap closing her eyes.

He smiled, she really liked getting her back scratch and he noticed it was relaxing to him as well.

He found by scratching her it helped him think, there was also the bonus he had to admit that was the delight to feel a woman's warm skin.

Either way a distraction he thought as he continued his calculations, between thoughts and theories he did blush time to time.

After awhile he too gave into his tired state and went to sleep.

Bright and early Donnie woke up; he could feel Lucca under his arm with her back towards him, with one glance at the sky Donnie figured it was too early still; he laid his head back down with his forehead against the back of her head.

Her hair smelled like dirt and grass, it wasn't an unpleasant smell it was quite alluring actually, he closed his eyes taking the moment of peace.

She held onto his arm and tightly squeezed it before awaking; she slowly rose looking him over.

At the moment he had his shirt off; it was itching too much the night before to the point he got annoyed the torn it off.

Laying still he peeked through the cracks of his eye lids, not to give her any clue he was awake as he watched her.

She studied him; he didn't have to see her to know she was checking him out.

She carefully touched his plastron with her finger tips lightly as she ran them over its grooves.

Then with a sigh she stopped, disappointment fell over him like a dark cloud.

Why did she stop, to Donnie she seemed to have pleasure feeling him and he also was enjoying the attention, no matter how much he tried to figure it out, he couldn't understand it was just beyond his comprehension.

He too at the moment felt like sighing, but didn't do so for in fear of giving away that he was awake.

Lucca got up with a stretch, Donnie waited a couple moments before getting up himself.

They both started to get ready to head out, the whole time Donnie wanted to put his arms around her, only to stop himself, it wasn't the right time, he knew that.

No matter how much he wanted to give into his urges, which wasn't easy he had to admit, he had to focus on the task on hand and start them moving south east again.

Like the other day it was uneventful, nothing changed, but Donnie became wary and wondered if they would find a town soon.

He pondered on the situation at hand, they had no canteen, sure Lucca had no problem in find food, but without water they weren't going to get far, unfortunately as Donnie discovered water wasn't an easy thing to find in the area they were in.

After night came again, Donnie considered the notion to finding a road and following it to a town, there must be signs still up like the first road they found that should say how far the next town is.

That morning was on the chilly side and Donnie took comfort to having his shirt even though it still was itchy and getting on his nerves.

Far in the distance clouds indicated that a storm was brewing, making the forecast for the day look bleak.

"Lucca, I think we should look for a road today, we are desperately in need of supplies. I fear if we continue on like this we only are digging our own graves."

"I was thinking the same thing and a storm is coming. Donnie I have a feeling we don't want to be out in the middle of it, we really need to find proper shelter," she looked at the sky dreadfully.

It was decided as they headed out; every so often Donnie climbed a tree to get his bearings.

Many hours went by with no results until his last tree expeditions revealed a road, "What luck, there is a road to the east of here Lucca," Donnie jumped to the ground; his leg was better and fully healed.

"Did you notice if the road had any signs, or was it too far to see?"

"It's not too far from us around a fifteen minute walk. As for signs, I did notice something not sure it was a sign though."

Donnie looked to the sky it was getting darker and the wind was really picking up, he wanted to find a town or a house to wait out the storm soon.

Lucca even looked wary to the weathers harsh change, she did mention many times it was possible it might just blow over; it wasn't uncommon around these regions.

Donnie wasn't convinced, he feared it will hit them and by the looks of it, it was going to be worse then the one they had two nights ago.

Within no time they reached the road, like all the others they saw so far, it too was run down and over grown.

There in viewing distance was a sign like Donnie thought he saw; unfortunately it was once an advertising sign.

Nothing was left except for the wood beams and board, he glance the opposite direction, there wasn't anything that could be useful.

"We will follow the road here on out. If we see anything duck into the bushes; I don't want to take any chances," Donnie pointed out taking the direction of the sign, if it was advertisement their might be a town head, he hope as he eyed the sky.

Lucca nodded and caught up to Donnie taking his hand so he could take the lead, she held it tightly she seemed nervous being in the open.

He too felt uneasy, but it couldn't be help, traveling through the bush would slow them down compared to following the road.

Now and then the wind pick up scattering dirt clouds across the road, some were so dense that Donnie had to cover his face with his shirt.

It seemed like hours since they started to take the road, Donnie was losing all hope of finding a town and considering venturing back into the woods to find shelter, when he came upon a large stone monument.

It was wide and looked like it had some letters on it, but most of them where weather down and destroyed by other means, yet the large "WELCOME TO…" was still visible and unmistakable.

"Looks like we found our town and not a moment to soon," Donnie hurried along as it started to drizzle and thunder raged in the far distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost? Chapter 7**

The sky was now no more then a dark blanket, no sunlight could pierced through it, from these clouds came a wet spit, which slowly intensified every second that went by.

The town before them was a ghost town, there were no signs of civilization; the only sounds were the rain itself hitting the roof tops and the now overgrown weeded streets.

Donnie figured as much that this town too would also have suffered from the Kraang invasion, as he took in the sights.

Where they stood Donnie couldn't tell the exact layout of the town and decided to pick the closest building to take shelter from the rain in the mean time.

The door to the building was locked and Donnie had to forcefully break it in.

To keep her safe, Donnie signalled Lucca to stay behind him as he scanned the bottom floor to make sure there was no one occupying the space, when it was safe they both sat down on the dusty wooden floor for a breather.

This was their first break since that morning.

To Donnie's assumptions he figured the building was used as some sort of dance studio and was abandoned for years by it condition.

"Lucca I want you to stay here away from the big window and doors. I am going to find a way to the roof. I should be able to see the town more clearly up there; who knows there might be a store with supplies we can use."

Lucca nodded, "If I see anything I will come find you then."

"Don't worry I will only be a moment," Donnie left her and headed to the top floor looking for either a set of stairs or a window to the roof.

The top floor was a huge hallway that had rooms on all sides and a lone door at the end of it.

The place looked like it once hosted apartments; none of the rooms had anything useful that Donnie could see worth scavenging through as he headed towards the end of the hallway to the last door.

As he figured the door was a way to access the roof, he ventured up the stairs beyond to another door that brought him where he wanted to be.

When Donnie stepped out onto the roof the rain started to come down hard, his clothes started to suck up the drops that hit him.

It felt somewhat refreshing for the rain was warm not cold, yet when the wind hit him that changed his mind quickly as he shivered.

Reaching the edge of the roof he could see the town laid before him.

The town itself was small to the point where he was he could make out a bar, some other shops and a grocery store at the far end.

The grocery store should have some supplies they could use, if they aren't in bad shape.

Donnie mapped out in his head the best route they could take to get to the grocery store that insured them minimal time spent in the rain, for he also didn't want to be out in the open for long periods of time in case there was someone around that would notice them.

Something to the left was illuminated in the flash of the lightning, which caught Donnie's eye.

He went to the other side of the roof to see if he could make out what he might have saw, in the distance every time the lighting scattered over the sky, something's eyes became visible just like a cats eyes does in the dark.

It was still too far for Donnie to see any visible features, but what he could tell the thing moved similar to an animal and appeared to be around a size of a dog.

By each flash and the distance it was last seen, Donnie calculated it was running top speed towards town faster than an average dog or cat.

What became alarming about this thing was that one second there was only one Donnie could see then suddenly there were two more joining it out of the shadows, then more followed.

"It's a pack of… what the hell are they?" Donnie back away from the ledge, he had to get back to Lucca, he didn't know what they were, but he had a bad feeling they weren't the welcoming committee.

As he reached the door to enter back into the building, he heard a blood curdling scream that sounded like Lucca.

Fear cut through him like a knife as he bolted into the building heading towards her.

He found her near the bottom of the stairs that lead to the second floor.

There in a door frame of the other room snarled a creature the size of a German shepherd, it looked like it was part pig, dog and snake and it was so hideous that it made all Mikey's horror movies monsters look cute and cuddly.

It must be one of the Kraang creations, what with the mad scientist monsters, Donnie couldn't shake off the image of Ash when they mutated him.

The thing lunged at Lucca teeth bearing, Donnie leaped over the stair railing landing in front of her positioning his staff in between him and the creature.

Its teeth chomp down on the wooden staff with great force shattering splinters of wood exploding into the air, forcing Donnie to back up.

With one half of the staff, Donnie was able to smash it into the face of the creature as it tried to take a taste of him.

The thing flung into the next room with a huge crash, as it did two more started to appear from the darkness of the front door of the building.

With teeth like these there was no way Donnie could take on two…or three as the one he thought should have been knock out started to rise in its place, it acted like Donnie only slapped it.

It seemed unfazed by Donnie's attacked, and it was not too pleased with him.

Donnie quickly picked up Lucca in his arms and jumped up to the railing just in time as one of the monster heads crashed into the stairs well almost getting Donnie's ankle.

With Lucca tightly in his arms he rushed towards the door that led to the roof.

Donnie quickly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the rain, knowing all to well it wouldn't hold his hunters for long, but it was something better then nothing.

"Donnie what are those things," Lucca gasp as she asked shaking in fear.

Donnie only could shake his head, for he too was wondering the same thing and how can he get away from them.

Going to the edge Donnie peered over to the next roof, it was an easy hop he had no choice to but to jump across the roofs until he could see some other way out of this mess.

With an incredible bang the door behind him came crashing down as the three creatures prowled out putting all their focus onto him.

Donnie took a step back then leaped over to the next building as he landed he heard a large crunching under his feet.

"Donnie the roof!" Lucca indicated pointing to the fact the roof was starting to give way, with quick reflects Donnie moved forward jumping on the next roof.

Behind him the things howled then followed Donnie example, when they landed on the damaged roof it gave way under their paws, making them fall down below.

Donnie didn't dare to look to see if the fall did them in, he had to move on.

He continue to jump roof to roof until he came to a dead end, the only exit was to enter the building itself, he looked back, their pursuers were nowhere in site.

Donnie gently put Lucca down and positioned her behind him as he open the door and walked through.

When they were both inside with the door to the roof closed, a click sound came from Donnie's right, as he noticed he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

The man that was holding it didn't look too pleased to see Donnie and didn't lower his weapon.

Donnie slowly moved away from the guy not making any harsh movements fearing Lucca would only get in the crossfire if he did.

The man studied Donnie before speaking, "Where is your register tag?"

Donnie didn't know what the guy was talking about, before he could even say a thing, one of the creatures howled in the far distance.

The howl made the man shutter, "Damn Mutant trackers, where is your register tag boy!"

Donnie figured it was best he didn't act like he didn't know what the man was talking about, "I lost it," Donnie put his hand behind him to indicate to Lucca to play along.

Another horrifying shriek echo in the night, this one was closer making the man looked nervous.

"Damn it, they are after you! How stupid could you be in losing your register tag in a Mutant tracker hunting ground? Don't you understand the harm you can bring to others even to that girl that is with you?" the man growled at Donnie giving him the stink eye.

"Sorry it just happened," Donnie started to understand what these so called register tags were for; they must act like some type of cloaking device preventing these mutant trackers from detecting a mutant like himself.

The man glanced at Lucca and shook his head as another howl went off, "They are getting to close sorry we don't have any register tags on us, you have to leave. I have a group to protect here and we don't have the man power to take down no mutant trackers. I can't afford protecting you just to have one of my people get ripped apart by one of those things."

The man sounded some what sincere, but at the same time he made Donnie feel like the guy thought Donnie was some sort of nuisance.

If those things track mutants only, then it won't go after Lucca if he wasn't with her.

Donnie had to make a hard decision, Lucca had to stay with this man as he lured the things away and some how survived the ordeal.

Before Donnie could tell Lucca what he was planning, screams came below followed with snarls which stopped Donnie dead.

The man's face went white as he put his gun down and rushed forward towards some stairs that must lead to the level below.

Lucca only looked at Donnie, would those things continue attacking people even if he leaves?

Gun shots went off followed by yelping, Donnie couldn't just stand back as the others were in danger because of him, and he headed towards the stairs.

The guy they met was on the stairs way aiming his gun towards one of the things about to lunge at a group of woman and children.

There was one tracker already on the ground dead with a bullet in its head; with a large bang the other tracker joined it.

In the corner of Donnie's eye he saw a tracker scaling the walls stalking towards the group, with out thinking Donnie jumped off the stairs and kicked the thing in the head knocking it off course.

As he landed on the ground between the group and the tracker, the tracker sprang back onto it feet and went at Donnie's throat, with all his strength Donnie manage to grab its jaw stopping it from munching on him.

At the moment Donnie could hear more gun shots in the room behind him and more screams, there most be more out back as well as other people.

Struggling with the thing he saw another one across the room, it was making it way towards Lucca.

Donnie tried to throw the one on him off, for the man with the gun was occupied with another tracker that was trying to rip his gun apart, the group of woman at the time were pressed against a wall not knowing what to do, things started to look bleak.

The tracker readied itself to pounce at Lucca's head, then suddenly burst apart plastering blood over Lucca as a gun went off.

With two more bangs the tracker on Donnie went limp as blood poured out of its gun shot wounds.

Donnie threw the thing to the side as he hurried to his feet.

At the front of the room in the door way was a man in is early thirties, his face was gruff like he hadn't shaved for a couple days; he wore a pair of jeans accompanied by a blue button up shirt with an old worn out duster.

On his head was an old cowboy hat that covered most of his dark brown hair which framed his face making his deep blue eyes burned in the darkness.

On his back was a katana and a shotgun, the man placed his revolvers he was using back in its holster that was on the man's side and causally walked into the room taking in his surroundings.

There was an air around him that showed the man was confident, maybe a bit cocky as well.

The man reminded Donnie of a cowboy from an old west movie minus the katana and the fact the guy wasn't wearing any cowboy boots.

Donnie noticed that all the trackers were dead lying on the floor.

"Geezzz, Logan where they hell have you been?" the man with the gun said as he lowered it.

Lucca ran towards Donnie and went behind him.

"Checking out the mutant tracker's nest East of here, figured I was going to give them hell, but by the looks of it they found themselves a little snack instead," Logan eyed Donnie then flashed a look at Lucca.

Not even two steps into the room a growl came from behind Logan, before anyone could warn him he unsheathe his katana, with a forceful sweep the tracker's head rolled across the floor, Logan cleaned his blade before returning it back into its sheath.

"This guy doesn't have a register tag, those things were tracking him down and…," the guy with the gun was starting to complain.

"What was done is done, now what is going on over here," Logan changed his attention to one of the woman in the corner who was on the ground, and her leg was bleeding heavily.

"She was bitten I can't stop the bleeding," as another of the woman started to panic.

Logan glared at Donnie, "Let the turtle check her out."

"What? Logan, are you sure he doesn't look like any doctor to me," The man with the gun protested as some more men armed came from the back room.

"He looks like the intelligent type Markus, but let's find a place first. You two carry her, please do be careful, there is a bar not far from here, what I could tell it seemed to be the best place in town to bunk for the night to ride out this damn storm," Logan commanded to the men to carry the injured lady.

"Logan he has no tag, he will only track more of those things to us!" Markus started to argue.

"Tough shit, I am in charge and he needs to look at the lady's leg, before she dies. Besides by the looks of it we got every tracker that was in the nest anyways," Logan walked past Donnie with a smile and left to the back room.

Markus huffed and joined Logan.

Donnie watched, who was this Logan guy anyway?

"Donnie do you think we should follow them or flee," Lucca came close to him and whispered.

"I can't ignore that woman's injuries I can help her," Donnie sighed there was no other choice and by the sounds of the storm outside it would be unwise for them to just walk away.

Logan led the group to the bar that was only a couple blocks away, by this time the storm was almost full swing; Donnie even found it hard to walk with the wind trying to blow him down.

Inside the bar Donnie noticed it too hadn't been occupied for some time as he made note of the dust, tables turned around, and cobwebs everywhere.

Not even seconds in, Logan took charge giving all the men jobs to make the bar secure, from checking the place out, barring up the windows and to making look out posts.

The two men that had the injured woman placed her on a table, she was awfully pale and her pants were soaked with blood.

Donnie went over to her, "Do you even have any medical supplies?"

Markus hesitated until Logan gave him an eyeful making him give Donnie a bag that had supplies.

"I will need your help," he waved Lucca to him.

Donnie rip the injured woman's pants to get a better view of her wound, she had a huge chomp out of her leg and the tracker even left her some presents behind, it's teeth.

"I will need tweezers," Donnie put his hand out, "And something to put these teeth into."

Lucca passed him a tweezers and found an ashtray for the teeth.

Carefully Donnie removed the teeth, "I need something to put pressure against the wound to stop the bleeding, also is there anything that I can use to disinfect it?"

Lucca gave him some cloths; a bang from the bar caught everyone's attention as Logan slammed a box of booze on the counter.

"Ahhh 2015 nice year for brandy, I think this will do," Logan pulled one of the bottles out of the box and passed it to Lucca, as he eyed the other bottles.

With a swig Logan taste tested one of the bottles, "Yep a nice year indeed," he corked up the bottle placing it on the counter for later.

Donnie finally stopped the bleeding on the woman's leg, using the brandy for the wound to disinfect it he then sewed it up nicely.

With the remainder of the booze Donnie left it on the side figuring the woman would want it later to drink as he started to wrap her leg up.

"Logan we need food," Markus said walking up to him.

Logan nodded as he looked around, "There is a grocery store up the street there might be something we can scavenge. Markus and you three are coming with me the rest of you stay put."

Logan did included Donnie as one of the three he wanted to come with him.

"The mutant really," Markus started to complain only to be stopped by Logan.

Logan gave a look at Donnie and walk out of the bar, Markus and the other two men followed.

"Lucca stay here and keep a watch on things, if anyone seems like they might be trying to contact the Kraang tell me when I get back. We don't know who we can trust or if we should trust this Logan guy either."

Lucca agreed, "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone our real names then in case one of them is working for the Kraang."

Donnie consider this as well, it was best he too didn't say his name in case someone placed it to his face realizing who he really was, it was best everyone just think he was just another mutant that was a victim of the Kraang.

With a light pat on Lucca shoulders Donnie nodded in agreement leaving the bar.

The grocery store wasn't far off, when the small group that Donnie was in entered the building; there were signs that the place has been ransacked some time ago.

"Spread out, there must be something that was left behind, turn the damn shelves over if you have too," Logan commanded as the men went their separate ways.

Donnie stood there with Logan at the entrance as the others started their search.

"So tell me what is your name?" Logan focused his attention to Donnie.

"It's Eric," Donnie replied, Logan had caught him off guard and that was the only name that came in mind.

"Eric, huh tell me Eric what is a mutant walking around without a tag anyways?" Logan started to walk down an alley away from the other men, indicating Donnie to follow him.

"I lost it," Donnie followed Logan keeping his guard up.

Logan turned his head to Donnie scanning him over, "Bull shit!" Logan crossed his arms not amused, "You haven't even heard of a register tag until today am I right?"

Donnie didn't answer trying to choose his words wisely, before he could reply Logan had unsheathed his sword.

Logan was faster than Donnie could have imagined to the point that Donnie never seen him coming, as Logan over powered him pinning him to the ground.

Logan placed his blade against Donnie's throat, with his free hand he prevented Donnie from using his arms, to make matter worse Logan was able to put one leg on Donnie stomach and the other on his legs, with the aid of his weight Donnie was unable to move.

"Let's start over shall we, I have a knack in telling when someone is lying to me so don't bother!" Logan glared at Donnie, keeping his face blank and hard to read.

Logan pressed the blade closer against Donnie's neck, "I'm not lying," Donnie tried to assure him.

"Sure your not! What is your real name huh? For it's definitely not Eric."

Donnie couldn't move without Logan cutting through his jugular, he had no choice, "Its Donatello ok, let me go…"

"Not until I get some answer first, one, are you a seeker?"

"No!"

Logan got closer to Donnie's face staring into his eyes.

"Why are you with Lucca?" Logan's eyes narrow as he asked the question.

Logan knows Lucca, does he work for the Kraang, if so why would he ask Donnie if he was a seeker, Donnie didn't like this and his temper started to flare.

"How do you know Lucca?" Donnie demanded.

"I'm looking for her," Logan admitted.

So if Logan was working for the Kraang, did Donnie just bring her right into his hands?

Logan's grip never wavered or weakened, Donnie couldn't find anyway he could turn this situation in his favour.

"Why are you looking for her? Let me guess your working for the Kraang? I don't care how many of you are out there, I will not let you or anyone hurt her," Donnie growled not backing down.

"I don't work for the Kraang… for a second I thought you did… there is no way your Donatello," Logan wouldn't stop staring into Donnie's eyes.

Great this Logan guy has heard of him then, but to what degree, what luck, Donnie didn't feel comfortable with that notion.

Yet the real question was, was Logan telling Donnie the truth about not working for the Kraang or was this some type of trap?

"I don't understand why you are saying I can't be Donatello, but that is my name. I am not lying to you this time on that," Logan bit his lip, contemplating then got close to Donnie face inches away.

Donnie could feel Logan's warm breath, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Logan had to be so close, Logan was hard to read to the point Donnie wasn't sure if Logan was going to kill him or not.

Shockingly Logan kissed him on the lips, then got off of Donnie sheathing his sword, "Fine I believe you then," Logan grinned as he started to walk away.

"What the hell was that," Donnie panicked in his head.

Did that really happened, did Logan kiss him to prove to Donnie he believed him.

Or was it to just to mess with Donnie's head.

Either way Donnie was startled, he didn't know what to do, of all the things he had ever done or situations he had gotten himself into he never once was kissed… especially by another guy…

Donnie's impression of Logan was undecided, one thing he did agree with was there was no way the Kraang would let a guy like him work for them, he was just too unpredictable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost? Chapter 8**

After his shock, Donnie slowly ventured back to the front of the store where everyone was waiting.

There, each man had a pile of cans and water bottles they have found in their search of the place.

Markus eyed Donnie for not having anything and threw into the turtle's arms some cans to carry.

It was obvious Markus didn't like Donnie too much; Donnie just ignored it for Logan called the shots and at the moment Logan was keeping Markus at bay.

Hands full, the men headed out, Donnie watched Logan leave the building with the other guys, he still had more questions for this Logan, but at the same time he regretted it.

Logan was too unpredictable; the worst part was that Donnie couldn't tell what Logan really knew about him or Lucca making him feel uneasy.

With a sigh Donnie walked out into the cold rain fighting his way through the wind back to the bar; when he arrived the food was sorted out evenly, everyone received their rations and went on with their own business.

After he put his load of cans on to a table to be sorted Lucca came up to him, "So are we in danger?" she whispered.

Donnie sighed, and tried to hide the embarrassment of the kiss he received earlier, "Don't know yet, no one here did anything suspicious while I was gone?"

She shook her head, "Nope," yet she shifted her feet.

"What's wrong?" Donnie gave her a concerned look, she seemed upset about something.

"It's nothing…"

Donnie gently put his hand on her face stroking her soft skin with his thumb, "Lucca if there is something on your mind you can tell me, you know that right," he assured her with a soothing voice.

"Its just rumors I heard when you were gone, the amount of mutant trackers that attacked was too many to just to hunt down one mutant like yourself. They were saying usually big packs like that, are results of two or more mutants around."

"So there might be another mutant around with no tag then."

"Yeah from what I can gather."

Donnie contemplated on the idea, another mutant could mean trouble, as far as Donnie could tell the group here were all humans, so the mutant can be one of those seekers that the Kraang use or something worst.

Donnie viewed down towards the corner of the bar where perched quite happily was Logan, who had made himself at home with a bottle of brandy.

Logan seems to know a lot when it comes to what is going on and he might have and idea about this other mutant.

At the moment it was hard for Donnie to truly trust Logan, but the same time Donnie kept getting this nagging feeling he should which made no sense to him, it was odd.

"Lucca, why don't you go sit down, you don't have to wait for me to eat your meal. I have some matters to discuss with Logan, I will join you in a bit."

"Ok…" Lucca went to a booth and sat down, she observed her can of food, she seemed uneasy still, Donnie figured she was wary to have so many people around, he would comfort her later.

At the moment he had to talk to the… Donnie wasn't sure what word best described Logan and he had a feeling there was more to the guy then he wanted to know.

Logan placed a clean glass across the table for Donnie and poured brandy in it as Donnie sat down.

"Drink, it will take the edge off," Logan took a swig of his glass.

"Edge huh you must have a big one, to drink that much," Donnie viewed at the two already empty bottles.

"Ahh not really just like drinking, there is a difference. Its fun to see how much it will take to get me pissed," he gulped the last of his glass, filling it up again.

The guy didn't look like he was even buzzed, how much could he drink?

"Well anyway, I don't drink," Donnie pushed the glass away, it was tempting given all the circumstances, but he preferred to have a clear mind.

"Suit yourself, let me guess you're a coffee type of guy," Logan chuckled taking yet another drink.

"Yeah, but I don't think I would find anything like that here. Anyways we need to talk… this time no swords or any of that weird stuff and you are going to answer my questions," Donnie made sure to sit back making it harder for Logan from doing anything, as the kiss still burned in his brain.

Logan eyed Donnie like he was undressing him, Donnie felt disturbed, at that point Donnie was happy he was wearing clothes, for he feared what Logan would do if Donnie was in his natural naked self.

"How about a game," Logan smiled wildly.

"Game?"

"Here are the rules we both ask three questions each, one at a time, back and forth. Now the answerer will answer the question truthfully. If the answer is a lie the answerer has to take a drink."

Donnie crossed his arms, "That makes no sense! How am I going to know you're lying and what's to say you won't just accuse me of lying to get me to drink?"

Logan roared, "Good point, either way it sounds fun right you go first, I promise to tell the truth," he grinned devilishly with his eyes filled with glee.

This guy was a piece of work, Donnie could only think at the moment.

"Fine if I have to play his game so be it. I just have to be careful with my questions then," Donnie thought as he considered what he wanted to ask first.

"Anytime this year, the liquor isn't getting any colder," Logan played with his cup.

"You said you were looking for Lucca, why, who is she too you."

Logan peered up from his cup, with a smile, "Ah maybe I was little premature on thinking this was a game to play with you. I forgot how intelligent you can be… oh well round one here we go."

Logan cleared his throat, considering what to say, Donnie watched his body language and movements, this was the first time he could read Logan.

It seemed he did know more then Donnie originally realized and by the looks of it, Logan didn't really want to play the telling game anymore.

"Yes I was looking for her, for some time now since the Kraang took her away…," Logan went silent looking into his glass, becoming suddenly upset.

"What is she too me you ask, she someone I care about, yet she doesn't recognize me… I don't blame her she was only five at the time…" Logan sighed taking a drink.

Donnie figured Logan didn't take the drink because he was lying but to drown the pain itself.

"Well now how did you and Lucca started to travel together?" Logan started to ask his question, Donnie didn't bother bugging Logan on the fact he hadn't finished his answer.

Donnie told Logan the truth about how he meet Lucca, yet he kept out the memory part of him not knowing how he got the Kraang ship and about looking for his brothers.

Logan nodded, "Thought it would be something like that. I heard about the ship, considering I was going there to find Lucca, but things got out of hand instead," Logan looked at the group of people in the room.

"Who are these people anyway, where were you guys heading too?" Donnie decided that was going to be his second question.

"Refugees from a Kraang camp north east from here. When the ship crashed, these people used the opportunity to escape the camp. The Kraang sent most of their men to the crash making the camp easier to take over. I decided to help them, at first I was going to find Lucca, but for some reason I had a feeling she was ok, so here we are." Logan took a drink, Donnie figured regardless if Logan was lying or not he would just drink anyways defeating the purpose of that stupid rule.

"Now the answer to where we are heading is simple, a resistance bunker not far from here. Where these people can get the help they need. Well… we all can before we set south," when Logan said we he looked over at Lucca then back to Donnie.

"What we? Who says Lucca and I are traveling with you, or we are even traveling south even?"

"Simple you want to go south right, that's what it looks like," Logan filled his cup again.

Donnie wondered if he should admit he was heading south, regardless it was obvious they were, "Yeah, but not with you, I don't know you and frankly, nor do I trust you that much."

Logan roared, "Funny thing to say, for you seem quite comfortable so far with me," he grinned and licked his lips in a sexual manner.

"… Sorry but we are not traveling with you," Donnie started to get up.

"Sure you say that now, do you even know the area? Or what is south of here? I bet you don't have a clue about where the Kraang camp locations are or where they like to patrol. You don't even have any equipment or a register tag to prevent more of those mutant trackers from trying to eat your ass. NOW sit down and let's talk!" Logan narrowed his eyes, which gave Donnie goose bumps; the only person he knew that could do that was Leo, when Leo thought Donnie was being to stubborn for his own good.

"Fine I am listening," Donnie sat back down crossing his arms and legs; looking away acting like he only sat down because he wanted too, not for the look Logan gave him.

"I said I was looking for her, in other words I want to bring her home. I know the area and where to go and not to go. I have been traveling these parts for the past fifteen years. Someone like me as a guide would do you good. Also when we drop these people off we can get supplies."

"Why should we trust you?"

"You can't, there aren't many people you can really trust, but at the same time you have to try sometimes, give it a chance. If I really wanted to hurt you or her I would have slit your throat in the grocery store when I had the chance and made it look like you attacked me. No one would question it, and I would have Lucca."

Donnie sat there in silence, Logan could have, yet he didn't.

The issue was that Logan was right about everything about not knowing what lied ahead.

Donnie bit his lower lip, "Fine one more question, you said she was five, yet she insists she should be thirty four, there no way you're over fifty."

Logan looked up puzzled, Donnie realized this was news to Logan, "What do you mean she thinks she should be thirty four, she's twenty…. Damn those Kraang what did they do to her…." Logan eyes started to harden, and he tried to calm his temper, only to have the glass in his hand shatter.

The room went silent all eyes on Logan.

Logan flicked his hand to get the booze and glass shards off it; getting up he walked out the door of the bar, furious.

Everyone just stared, whispers started and all eyes were now on Donnie.

He could only sigh ignoring their silent questions and joined Lucca who seemed concerned.

Donnie sat down beside her and ate his own meal in peace; eventually people stop bothering looking at him and went back to their own business.

"Donnie is everything ok?" Lucca leaned close to his ear.

"Everything is fine, Lucca we are going with these people to a shelter so we can get some supplies before we continue heading south."

"Are you sure?"

Donnie played with his can of beans, "Yeah… also there is one other thing, Logan is going to be our guide. Can we trust him? That is debatable, but we need the help by the sounds of it, lets give him a chance."

"Are you sure on the fact how he just burst out of the bar?"

"He… he is fine just needs to blow of some steam, nothing to fret about , lets say I don't blame him lets leave it at that."

"Ok…" Lucca leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Let's get some sleep," Donnie got up going to the other side of the table lying down in the booth.

Shutting his eyes ready for sleep he was suddenly surprised by a warm body pressing against his, opening his eyes, he found Lucca snuggling against him.

Thinking because she was now in a safe place she would want to sleep alone, he didn't consider lying beside her.

Neither said a word, Donnie with out question put his arm around her, to comfort her and for himself as well.

The morning came quickly, Donnie yawned from lack of sleep, a couple hours was all he could get, most the night he was thinking or rubbing Lucca's back to see if it would bring sleep to him.

Why did Lucca think she should be older?

The way Logan acted, made Donnie wonder what Logan's relationship towards Lucca was; Logan seemed more then just someone that knew her, was he related to her in someway?

Donnie also realized he never asked Logan about the other mutant, maybe it was best to leave it, there was no point now.

"Hey Lucca it is time to get up," he said to her sweetly, as he brushed her hair with his finger.

She looked at him half out of it then flopped her head back down, she was being stubborn.

He smiled and lightly tickled her neck; she flicked his hand away with a disapproving moan and still resisted on getting up.

"Come on Lucca," Donnie cheerfully laughed, this was the first time he ever seen her being so insistent in sleeping in.

"Well I have a bucket of cold rain water if that will substitute as an alarm clock," Logan had a bucket in his hand, with wide grin on his face.

Donnie eyed the bucket, why did Logan have a bucket of rain water anyways…?

"Umm… Lucca get up, I don't think he is kidding," Donnie desperately tried to get Lucca up, he really didn't want to get splashed by a bucket of water this early in the morning, especially from Logan, fearing that Logan would twist this situation into something weird and perverted.

Lucca shot a looked at Logan which stopped him dead cold in his tracks, Logan backed away slowly with arms up in the air as he surrendered.

With a glare Lucca focused back to Donnie, at that moment he felt like he just walked into a lion den and he too put his hands up to submit, as sweat ran down his brow.

With an annoyed huff she flopped back down on him, Donnie didn't move, he figured it was best not to bother her at the moment.

After a few moments Lucca finally got up, Donnie still laid there still, afraid to make any sudden movements to disturb the sleeping beauty.

"Are… you ok this morning?" Donnie slowly asked as he sat up.

"Yeah…," she flashed a look at him that he couldn't describe or figure out what it meant, then she rushed to her feet then walk away.

Did he do something wrong?

She seemed quite upset, mad, frustrated and yet she was blushing at the same time, so this is one of those times when guys would admit that they don't understand women?

It sure felt like it, as he watched her go outside the bar; contemplating if he should follow or give her space… this was confusing, he shook his head.

He didn't have to worry about her safety at the moment for there were others outside getting ready to move on.

Donnie collected himself before heading out, the group was finishing up there preparations to venture to the resistance bunker, Donnie was told it would only take three hours to get there by foot.

The majority of the trip Lucca kept her distance from Donnie; to be truthful she practically kept away from everyone at the moment.

Donnie for the life of him couldn't figure out what was bothering her; she never acted like this before.

Creeping up, Logan was suddenly beside Donnie, "You're in the dog house," he nodded to himself, "Definitely in the dog house."

Donnie was flabbergasted, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you can't tell."

Donnie sighed; he was going to regret this, "What can't I tell?"

"She is sexually frustrated," Logan was all serious.

Yep, Donnie regretted it, "What!? Logan where do you get an idea like that, second thought don't answer that, forget I even asked," Donnie put his left hand to his head, today was going to be a very long day he just knew it.

Logan grinned, "I know women, and she is a woman after all. If I was you I would be careful what you say to her, give her some affection. Oh it wouldn't hurt you to kiss her either," Logan walk away from Donnie to join Markus who was also in a grumpy mood.

What a morning, Lucca is acting weird, and he was getting advice from a crack pot like Logan, what next?

Donnie could only sigh, things where simple when he and Lucca where running for their lives.

Finally they arrived at the bunker to be met by a group of people that started to direct everyone to get some sort of screening done right away.

"I will personally take these two with me," Logan told one of the coordinators.

"Logan you know the rules, everyone has to be screened," the man shook his head.

"I know that and I will deal with them, tell Marine this is a personal favour, I will personally look over their results."

The man sighed, "Fine only because I owe you one," the man directed them to a private room away from the rest of the group; Logan exchanged words with the guy before entering the room and shutting the door.

"Screening?" Donnie asked Logan when they were alone.

"Sorry it has to be done, you have to be scanned by this device," Logan picked up a device that looked like a grocery scanner.

"What does it scan exactly?"

"This thing collect all the information on a person, blood type, what they are, illness if any, age and so on," Logan took Donnie's arm and scanned up and down.

"What's the purpose for this and why are you doing this personally anyways?" Donnie allowed Logan to take his reading.

"Because we don't want people to know who you are now, do we Donatello. It would be best to leave people to think you're just some mutant turtle that is passing through. As well I don't want anyone to know anything about Lucca either, because of the Kraang," Logan went to Lucca next and put out his hand for her to give him her arm.

"Why all of a sudden are you acting like we might be in some harms way here? Didn't you say this place was safe?" Lucca gave her arm to him.

"Oh it's safe alright, but that said you never could be too careful, it's best to keep things on the down low, less issues and questions that way. Well you're done," Logan started to view the data.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary?" Donnie was more talking about Lucca results then his.

"Nope, your both healthy and everything seems normal to this thing," Logan pressed a button.

"I have a question, who's to say no one will go and read those results later?" Lucca looked at the device.

"Don't worry, I deleted it. Now there are a couple things I need to discuss about with the both of you," Logan grinned.

Here it comes, Donnie sighed waiting for Logan to continue.

"First off we best to leave tomorrow; it will take that long to get an order of supplies through. So in the mean time, Donnie and I are going to make the order. Lucca as for you, I am going to get a friend to assist you."

"Logan I am not leaving her alone in this place," Donnie protested, he didn't feel comfortable.

"Don't worry Donnie she will be fine."

"A friend to assist me?" Lucca was confused.

"Yeah when was the last time you had a warm bath? Also those clothes are full of blood from the mutant trackers and they don't really fit you well." Logan gestured to the condition Lucca was in, she did look like she had been roughing it for sometime.

"Well…" She started to say as a young lady came into the room.

"Ahh… Logan, I was told you had a young lady with you… Oh my dear girl come, you definitely need some RNR, I'm Isabel by the way," Isabel took Lucca's hand leading her out of the room, before Lucca or Donnie could say anything in protest.

"Don't worry Donnie, she will be fine, after we are done getting the equipment sorted out, you can go see her, let her have this moment to relax," Logan started to leave the room.

Donnie was defeated and followed Logan, he would find Lucca later.

Logan brought Donnie to the lower level of the bunker; Donnie figured the place used to be a military base at one point of time.

They came to a desk that was in front of a fenced in area that seemed it hold all the bases supplies.

There at the desk was seated a woman with strawberry blond hair, she seemed occupied at the moment; viewing over some papers she had in her hands.

"Hello gorgeous," Logan leaned against the desk smiling at her.

Never looking up from her papers she answered him with a cocky voice, "I thought I smelled a snake."

"Snake? Now that is insulting, of all the cold blooded creatures you have to refer me too," Logan was hurt.

"Oh you prefer me to say like… turtle…," She giggled still not averting her eyes up from her work.

Logan leaned in more, "If you're in that sort of thing, it could be arranged…"

"Oh that would be an improvement a cute shell on you might well…," she blushed and continued, "Heck you might act like your old former self even," she looked up from her papers, suddenly her face went red when she noticed Donnie was standing there too.

Old former self, Logan wasn't always so…err… Logan before, Donnie wondered, the thought seemed impossible.

"Logan! You never said someone was with you, how embarrassing," she hit him with the papers.

Logan back off laughing, "Ahh it was too funny to pass up," he smiled.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to Donnie and glared at Logan who was quite amused at the moment.

"Its ok, he is like this all the time, isn't he?" Donnie asked the lady.

"You have no idea," she sighed, "Anyway your new I can tell, the name is Lillian," she gave her hand out to Donnie.

"Donnie," he shook her hand.

"Donnie, cute name, I am not going to bother asking why you are with a buffoon like Logan, but I will say I feel sorry for you," she smiled.

"Hey you make it sound like I am that bad to be around," Logan was really insulted.

Both Donnie and Lillian sighed.

"So what can I do for you boys," Lillian changed the subject before Logan started something.

"We need supplies for a journey and he needs a register tag, by chance can a get one extra for emergency?" Logan asked.

"I have only one left sorry Logan, as for supplies I will put an order through, how many will be traveling?" Lillian grabbed a paper and pen.

"Three," Logan answer as Lillian did up a form.

"Ok, everything you need is checked off just need your signature and no X please," she gave Logan the sheet.

Signing it, he then gave it back to her; she placed the paper down, turned around and went through her draws taking out a necklace that had a chip on it, passing it to Donnie.

"Donnie all you need to do is wear it, you can either keep it as a necklace or pin it to your clothes either way as long it is in your possession you shouldn't have any problems with those nasty mutant trackers."

"Thanks," Donnie put it around his neck.

"There is one more thing before you go Logan, your other sword is ready," Lillian went to the back to grab a katana that was in its sheath.

"Finally I was starting to feel naked with out it," Logan grinned as he took the sword and attached it with his other one.

"I thought you not having your gun would make you feel naked?" Lillian sat back down.

"No that would be impotent there is a difference," Logan winked.

"And you would know how that feels!" Lillian flashed an evil smile.

"Oww that hurts, I feel like my heart is being crushed by the weight of your words," he placed his hand on his heart.

She sighed, "Logan go away, find something productive to do with your time."

"Oh I could think of some productive things I can do with you," he grinned wildly leaning against the counter taking her hand.

"Sorry Logan I have better things to do, then be with a wash-up like you."

"Damn Lillian, you are a feisty one today, it makes you more irresistible to ignore," he kissed her hand.

She took her hand away quickly "Get lost Logan," she chuckled waving him away.

Donnie sighed what is with this guy…

Logan turned around refocusing his attention back to Donnie, "What you never saw a guy hit on a lady before?"

"I have, but never a guy like yourself," Donnie shook his head.

"Well if you are jealous I can always…."

Donnie cut in before Logan could say another word, "No no I'm fine… I got to go find Lucca now."

Donnie started to quickly walk away, as Logan yelled at him, "Interesting fact when someone walks away it makes it so much easier to get a nice view of their ass, but in your case your sexy tail!"

Donnie kept walking, trying so hard to ignore Logan, why did he even agree to travel with him in the first place.

After wandering around a while Donnie finally got his bearings, he had to ask a couple of people to find out were Isabel would be, in order ask her were Lucca was.

He finally arrived at the bath house, as everyone was calling it, it was a section of the base that had many different rooms that had baths for people to go and relax.

What he found out on his search was that Isabel ran the place and that they didn't only do baths, but they had a facility set up with a seamstress that would make custom clothes for people as well.

Walking down the hallway Donnie noticed Isabel standing there talking, giving instructions to a girl that looked like some maid.

"I was wondering were Lucca is?" he asked Isabel.

"She is in one of the bath rooms right now, my… by the looks of it you need one as well," she gave Donnie a long look around, "And better fitting clothes," she poked at him.

"I'm fine…," Donnie was cut off.

"No your not," she took out a measuring tape and started to take his measurements, as Donnie just stood there not sure what to do.

"Humm, ok that will do, please take the young man to room five, and set him up," Isabel told the maid she was talking too.

"But I…," the maid grabbed his hand before he could say another word, leading him away towards a room door that had the number five on it.

Opening the door she indicated him to follow, the room was wide with gray brick walls, and blue curtains draped all over that splashed some tranquility to the otherwise sterile atmosphere.

In the center was an old fashion metal four claw tub, beside it was a clothes rack holding a white robe and towel.

Snug beside the tub was also a stand that held a bar of soap, a clean bath brush and some other things; Donnie wasn't sure what they were for.

The lady turned the bath on, "Do you like it warm, hot or cold?"

"Well warm I guess," he answered, he felt like a deer in the headlights, he wasn't use to having so many humans treat him like he was no different to them, it was a bit overwhelming but he actually did like it.

As the tub was filling up the maid went over to a basket in the corner and brought it over towards Donnie.

"You can put your dirty clothes in here; Isabel will have new ones when you're done. If not you can put one of those clean robes on in the meantime," she went to the tub and shut the water off.

"Please enjoy," she left Donnie in the room alone.

Looking at the water Donnie noticed it was steaming and it was clear and clean.

Touching it with his finger, it felt warm a little bit on the hot side, but it felt good.

Donnie contemplated if he should just have a bath and then find Lucca, the water was tempting and to have a good soak wouldn't be a bad idea.

Taking off his clothes and placing them in the basket he got in; it was nice he could feel his muscles started too relaxed in the warm water.

He forgot how good a warm bath felt and wondered when was the last time he taken the time to relax.

A knock came from the door as someone came in, Donnie didn't fret as it wasn't like he was really naked or anything, but by the sounds of it someone from the door was acting like he was.

"You can't go in there, he is in a bath," a female voice sounded concerned.

"You said you forgot to give him this, then I will bring it to him, it's ok," it was Lucca as she came in, shutting the door behind her with a sigh.

She was wearing a bathrobe and was holding a square scrub brush with long bristles, "They are acting like your naked," Lucca chuckled; she seemed to be in a better mood.

As she approached the bath, Donnie noticed that her hair was a bit shorter, they must have cut it, considering before her hair was near her butt, but now hung only past her shoulder blades, it looked nice.

"Well I guess this would be naked to them, luckily I did wear those clothes you gave me at the cabin," Donnie laughed.

"Yeah, that would have gone pretty bad otherwise," she smiled as she gave him the brush, "So why do they want to give you this, you already have one on the stand?"

Looking at the stand Donnie realized why, for the brush on the stand had short soft bristles and the brush she gave him was long and thick, "Probably for me to wash my shell, the other brush wouldn't do a good enough job."

Lucca looked at the brush and then at Donnie, "How are you going to wash your shell with that?"

Donnie observed the brush more, she was right he couldn't reach the back of his shell with it, he needed a brush with a handle, "Umm… well…huh good question."

"Then there is only one conclusion then, I have to help you," she grabbed the brush and went behind the tub.

"Lucca you don't have to do that," Donnie was a bit embarrassed.

"It's ok, you scratch my back all the time so this is the least I can do for you," she started to clean his shell.

"You can press harder then that, you won't hurt me," Donnie notice she was trying to be gentle.

Lucca put more force in her brush strokes, Donnie sat still as she did, he kind of like it, her doing that for him.

"Donnie I need you to lean forward a bit so I can get the bottom of your shell," she indicated to him, as he did his face reddened when he felt her arm brushed against his tail, did she do that on purpose?

"There done." she shyly said as she stop brushing his shell.

Donnie turned his head as he watched her run her fingers down his shell, feeling it, there was a aroma to her of strawberries and cream he never noticed before could it be from the soap she used or shampoo, either way it was soothing and invigorating at the same time.

When she became aware of him staring, she started to blush.

"I was making sure I didn't miss a spot…," she said quickly hiding her face from him.

Smiling at her he adored how cute she was when she blushed, especially when she tried to cover up what she was really doing.

"Well then I should leave you to your bath," she gave him the brush, as her hand touch his, he let go of the brush, instead taking her hand stopping her from leaving.

She didn't move, she stared into his eyes wondering what he was doing.

"Donnie?"

Slowly Donnie got up; as water started to drip off his body, he leaned towards her, kissing her on the lips.

Donnie's heart started to pound, he did it, he finally did it and there was no turning back now.

With his hand he gently held her face as he ended his kiss, waiting for her response.

Suddenly he became nervous what if she rejected him, or got mad at him for doing this.

They stared into each other eyes for what felt like hours, silently she moved closer to him and pressed her own lips to his.

She accepted him, with that kiss strong emotions flooded from him like a wave, within that wave a surprisingly hot urge started to sweep up to him quickly.

The kiss became longer as they both started to become more passionate with each other, Donnie slowly unwrapped her robe, as he did Lucca let it fall to the ground.

With a firm but gentle hand he placed it on her back guiding her towards him, as she joined him in his bath, he held her, not wanting to let her go.

At that instance he discovered a lust he never knew before, while he gave her sweet kisses and seductive licks on her neck that threw Lucca into soft moans of pleasure.

She too made him chirp in pure joy, as she played with his tail, one thing led to another, as the night went on, he demonstrated to her how passionate a mutant turtle could really be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost? Chapter 9**

Draped in blankets Donnie laid there, admiring the beautiful woman that slept soundly beside him.

Parts of her body showed that weren't covered; he stroked her skin, as sweet little moans came from her in response to his touch.

Morning was fast approaching, meaning he would have to end this bliss and continue traveling south.

He really didn't want this to end, this moment, this slice of serenity.

A knock on the door, burst his bubble, reminding him it had to end eventually.

Slowly he got up eyeing the door, as another knock came, he could very well ignore it and continue what he was doing.

Then another knock followed, with a horrifying thought coming to mind, what if it was Logan.

Donnie panicked, all he needed was that guy showing his face at that moment, Donnie rushed out of bed trying not to disturbed Lucca.

He was about to open the door when he realized he might want to put his robe on, figuring who ever was on the other side might take it the wrong way if he answered the door in the nude.

He was still getting his head around the concept; it still felt weird, yet the thought of Logan being on the other side made Donnie want to be covered up more.

At the door stood a woman holding a pile of clothes, "Sorry to wake you sir, Isabel requested me to drop these off. Also she apologizes for the delay. I was told that Lucca is also with you, I have her clothes as well."

Donnie took the clothes from the woman, "Yes she is, thank you and tell Isabel we appreciate all that she has done for us," the woman nodded then left down the hall.

Re-entering the room Donnie place the new clothes on the side, he will worry about them later, at the moment he had more pressing issues to deal with.

He quietly crept back to bed pressing his cheek against Lucca neck enjoying the aroma she gave off, taking her hand and lovingly stroking it as another knock came from the door.

Donnie eyed it annoyingly, "Honestly can't a turtle get some privacy," he sighed under his breath, once again rising from bed.

He didn't bother putting back on the bath robe he was too irritated at the moment to care.

When he opened the door he dreadfully realize it was Logan, great Donnie started to wish he bothered taking a second to put the robe on, for Logan grinned ear to ear then leaned against the door frame.

"Well you should walk around like that more often it suits you."

"What do you want Logan," Donnie ignored Logan's prying eyes.

"Suit up we are heading out in an hour, if you want breakfast head to the cafeteria. I will be at the entrance of the base with the supplies. By the way do you know where Lucca is, she didn't answer her door."

Donnie face went white, "She is well…"

Logan leaned towards Donnie, meeting Donnie in the eyes as Logan tried to read him, Donnie could feel the sweat running down his brow as he became awkwardly nervous.

"I'm right here just giving Donnie his clothes," Lucca came to the door fully dressed.

She had a pair of black jeans on with a cute red short sleeve shirt, draped over her arm was a red hoodie.

"Oh I see, and he couldn't have the decency to put even a robe on," Logan gave Donnie a scolding look, so this was the feeling a guy gets when he gets caught by the father of the girl he was sleeping with, Donnie felt like he just walked into the twilight zone.

Donnie just stared at Logan; he swore Logan was too bizarre to bother to understand, he sighed to himself.

"Ok…not like he is really naked or anything, I really don't understand why everyone acts like it," Lucca put in as she left the room confused.

"It's the principle that counts," Logan yelled back to her.

"Sure it is, coming from you is just… I am not going to bother," Donnie shut the door in Logan's face just before Logan was going to say something; the situation was getting too out of hand and just plain weird.

Viewing the empty bed filled Donnie with disappointment; he was hoping to have more time with her this morning.

He sluggishly went to his pile of clothes not really in the mood, as his stomach grumbled, only having an hour until he was heading out, he should get something to eat, Lucca probably would be at the cafeteria too.

Donnie started to get dressed; Isabel's seamstress did a great job as Donnie admired the new outfit.

The pants were cotton and the color green; it went well with his skin color.

It was soft and she had put extra pockets that he could use, Isabel's seamstress even put a hole at the back of the pants that let Donnie's tail be free.

The problem with his last pair of pants, it kept riding up pinching his tail, it was annoying and at times hurt, yet this pair didn't do that and it fit nicely over his shell

The t-shirt was purple and was the same hue as his old bandana, which was surprising to him, it too fit perfectly to his body and as an extra bonus it wasn't tight or itchy at that.

There was one more article of clothing left, a dark purple hoodie, it looked warm, it would be ideal for the cold nights as it looked like it was insulated and there was a tag on it, "Really its water proof too, that would be convenient, I wonder if Lucca's is the same," he draped it over his shoulder, it was time to get some food.

As Donnie entered the cafeteria a familiar aroma caught his nose, it was welcoming.

At the other side of the café was Lucca with a second tray beside her, yet no one sat there?

"Are you waiting for someone?" Donnie approached her.

She smiled at him, "You of course," she indicated him to sit down.

He did so and viewed his tray, it had eggs and ham with two slices of toast, and there was a cup, the aroma he smelled when he came in, was steaming from it.

It couldn't be, could it as he looked at it contents, "Coffee?" he glared at it, it must be his imagination.

"Yep it is, Logan asked the cafeteria lady to make you a batch, not many people drink it I was told, so it was an odd request," she laughed at Donnie's expression, "It won't bite!"

"Huh oh, sorry it just…," he smiled and took a drink, the taste was heaven itself, how he missed its sweet caffeinated high.

Lucca only giggle, "You really like coffee don't you?"

"Yeah, I practically lived on the stuff," Donnie took another gulp, it was soo good…

"Lived on it? That doesn't sound so healthy, why would you drink so much?"

"Just say I did a lot of late nights, experimenting, tinkering, and creating. I spent most my nights in my lab, coffee was the only substance that help me get through it all."

"So you're a scientist? I wouldn't have guessed," Lucca looked at him; he never did say what he did before meeting her or anything about his life.

"Well more like, a scientist, engineer, doctor, I took those roles in my family, we didn't have much or could trust people to help us so it was my thing."

"Wow, that is amazing, sounds like a lot of responsibility. To think of it, it would explain how you helped that lady and took care of my own wounds."

Donnie blushed, "Not really that amazing, it's just something I liked doing, someone in the family had to do it, and it wasn't like we could go to the hospital when we got hurt."

"Don't be so modest now Donnie," she smiled, "it was really hard for you and your family wasn't it not be able to trust people."

"It wasn't so bad, we had each other, and each one of us strived in our own ways to support each other weaknesses and strengths, as a team and family." Donnie sighed peering at his coffee he felt somewhat homesick.

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yes I do… so Lucca do you have anyone that you miss?" Donnie was wondering about her past.

"I don't know… I mean I try to remember, but all I see is black, I can't for the life of me even remember if I ever had a family, the only thing I know is home is south."

Donnie looked at her in shocked, "What, Lucca you never said you couldn't remember anything, I thought you just didn't know how you got into the Kraang's clutches."

She shook her head, "Sorry Donnie I just didn't want to worry you, you where so worried about your family and everything that was going on I figured it was best to leave it."

"You can't remember anything at all?"

"No, well sort of, but it seems like an old memory even that is kind of fuzzy."

Donnie put his arm around Lucca, "What was it about, if you want to talk about it."

"Well I remember playing a game, I think it was hide and seek, I don't remember much about the game other then the person I played with wasn't a kid like I was. He was older, I really can't remember him, but one thing I recall was that he was fun, he always played games with me, you never saw him without a smile on his face. I used to get excited when he visited."

"When you say older, like older kid or adult?"

"I think he was an adult… I get a feeling he was very important… like family but I can't even remember his face or name…," Lucca started to get upset.

"Hey, at least you remember that much."

"Yeah your right, its getting late, aren't we going to meet Logan soon?" she looked over at the clock on the wall.

"We should start heading to the base entrance," Donnie finished his eggs and toast, before getting up to leave.

On the way Donnie was deep in thought, what Logan said about Lucca was taken when she was five, might be true.

The only memory was when she was young and the reason she have no memory of her life could be a direct result of not having any.

If the Kraang had her that long, she wouldn't have any memories at all, then where did the memory of her age come from?

Did the Kraang place it in her head to at least make her function correctly?

She was quite knowledgeable on many subjects and if she didn't have that she might just act like she was five, then if they did, what else could they have put in her head.

Donnie started to worry, he hoped nothing bad, so far, she acted like a normal lady, nice, kind, he doubted the Kraang would do such a thing, so was this personality of hers her own?

Donnie figured he best to keep an eye on her, not because he didn't trust her, for he trusted her more then anything, but he feared the Kraang might have done something to her that could destroy the Lucca he got to know.

He wondered what were the Kraang doing to her for that many years, Donnie sighed the whole situation was making his head hurt and decided to leave it for now, he only wanted to focus on her and be there for her, as she has been for him.

At the entrance, Logan was there waiting with a blue traveling pack.

"Are we ready to go you two," Logan asked as he strapped the bag onto his back.

"We're ready," Donnie answered.

"Good, here Donnie this is for you," Logan threw a bo staff at him.

"How did you know I use bo staffs… second thought don't answer that," Donnie realized it was best to leave it for Logan had a grin on his face like usual.

All ready and set they headed out, Lucca walked in front as Donnie took the moment to ask Logan something, "I have a question for you, please take it serious."

"Serious, oww now you have my attention, not like you didn't before," Logan looked intrigued.

"… Whatever is running through your head at this moment, it's not that, just drop whatever dirty thought you have, its not going to happen," Donnie crossed his arms, he knew he should have chosen his words wisely when dealing with Logan.

Logan pouted disappointedly, Donnie continued, "Anyways, the scan you did the other day on Lucca and me, how much information did it gather?"

Logan studied him, "Depends on what you want to know."

"Lucca, you said she was five, and her memories don't add up, I think the Kraang had something to do with it."

"And you're wondering if they had put anything in her head that could be somewhat dangerous to us or her?" Logan looked annoyed at Donnie for even bringing it up.

"Well sort of, I am more concerned for her well being."

"The answer is no, she's not being controlled in any shape or form. She might have false memories, but the scan indicated they are harmless. Figured they did it so she wouldn't convert back to a five year old mind set."

"I figured as much, if the Kraang had her for so long, they probably didn't consider putting anything in her that was dangerous and thought she would never escape," Donnie felt some what relieved.

"Yeah, still it best not to bring that up to her," Logan gave a concerned look towards Lucca.

"Fine, I won't unless she asks me; I refuse to lie to her," Donnie made himself clear on that towards Logan, he wanted to be truthful to her, she trusted him and he didn't want to betray it.

Logan smiled, "I thought so, she was lucky to find you Donnie, I don't think she would have gotten this far without your help."

Donnie nodded to Logan's comment, for Donnie believed he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if it wasn't for her.

Donnie caught up to Lucca who was taking in her surroundings.

She seemed like she was enjoying herself, he took her hand with a smile, he was going to protect her no matter what, he would never leave her she meant too much to him regardless how lost they where in this world that was so foreign to the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost? Chapter 10**

Three days has passed since Donnie and Lucca started to travel with Logan.

Four words could describe how it went so far, "Bipolar Playboy Perverted Psycho" Donnie spent most of the time avoiding Logan's sexual comments that came from his mouth out of nowhere, the green turtle was started to feel dirty, and the more the feeling got, Donnie swore Logan just got worst.

The icing on the cake was that Lucca started to laugh on half of the comments, Donnie wasn't sure if she was just doing so out of the awkwardness or she honestly thought it was funny.

Donnie sighed, he wanted the circus to end and have some alone time with Lucca more then anything, he wasn't able to have a second with her, Logan was preventing it, what was his problem?

Sure Logan known Lucca since she was five, she is an adult now, does he have to act so weird when Donnie gets close to her?

That night they set up camp near a small lake, it was small but beautiful all the same.

Donnie gathered fire wood as Logan set up the two tents; they were small tents room for two.

With a shiver Donnie picked up some dead wood, he had to share the tent with Logan again, for Logan refused to let Donnie even dare the thought of sleeping in the same tent as Lucca, he tried before with a direct result of having a sword drawn at his throat….

Donnie wished Logan wasn't so… bipolar when it came to things.

He had considered the reasons Logan did this, some images in his head was more disturbing then others, the guy snored worst then Raph on a good day, and he had the habit of rolling over almost on top of Donnie.

The sight of the tent made Donnie started to remember what Logan did to him the other night, nightmares filled his head, he shivered suddenly as if someone walked over his grave.

It was worse, Logan was eyeing him as his facial expression was filled with glee, Logan was doing it again… thinking nasty thoughts.

What made Logan worse was when Lucca decided she preferred seeing Donnie's shell then his shirt, that she took the time and made his shirt go around it not over, in turn made Donnie feel better having the sun beat on it directly, but made Logan became more annoying.

Donnie threw down the wood at Logan's feet, annoyed.

There was only so much Donnie could take and Logan had pushed every wrong button on him and he was getting fed up of it, all he wanted was have one night with Lucca.

"Logan, tonight I'm sleeping in Lucca's tent, someone needs to keep her safe," Donnie kept his ground, as the unshaven man looked up with a disapproving glare.

Then a creepy smile flashed across Logan face, "Sure, but I thought you were enjoying our alone time together the past couple nights."

"Ahh no, don't start…. Wait, you just said, sure…I figured you would give me as hard a time as the first night?" Donnie was confused.

Logan burst into laughter, "You didn't notice did you?"

"Notice what," other then Logan was perverted ever night in ways Donnie didn't want to relive.

Logan eyes narrow with a smirk, "I was testing you."

"What kind of test was that?!" Testing…he was testing him, Logan was one sick guy.

"To see what kind of man you are, like you said when we first met, we didn't know each other. I wanted to see if you really are the person you claim to be. Sure I can tell if you're lying, but that is just part of it, to see you and how you act around her made it clear, you're a decent guy with no bad intentions towards her or me. Also I gave you plenty of chances to kill me, but you didn't. Sorry with the Kraang these days you never really know a person until you let them see you in a weak position."

"…" Donnie stood there, then if Logan was testing to see if Donnie was a good person did Logan have to go so far as to…

"So you thought I was working with the Kraang this whole time?" Donnie was a bit irritated on the notion.

"Yes, you see…," Logan stopped he seemed conflicted about something, "It's not time yet, let's leave it at that…"

Before Donnie could say anything Logan added, "Also to have so much time with you was the perfect opportunity to see what she saw in you, you do have a nice ass and a sweet tail."

Without a word Donnie left the camp, he learned to ignore Logan's remarks, he wanted to asked why Logan thought he still was working with the Kraang, but knowing Logan he would just continue with the flirting instead.

Bipolar Donnie considered, one minute serious and even responsible then some sick perverted psycho, Logan was one in a million, Donnie couldn't see the world being able to function with more then one of him.

The smell of fresh water caught Donnie's nose as he came close to the lake, there perched on a rock was Lucca, with a large stick in her hand.

Tied to the stick was some string that was submerged in the water, was she fishing?

With a sweet gesture of a kiss on her shoulder that was showing, he sat down beside her.

She smiled, "Aren't you worried about the big bad wolf?"

"Nope he was testing me this whole time."

Lucca started to laugh, "What to see if you're bi-sexual?"

Donnie turned white, "No… I hope not…but I wouldn't put it past him, either way I don't swing that way. He wanted to know if I was trust worthy, at the same time he did actually show the same to me," Donnie thought of it, "Except for his outburst of comments, and other things…," he had to add on.

"Well at least, he only does it to you."

"Why does he have too?"

"Oh come on its funny, really is," she laughed again.

"Of course you find it amusing… then for that I have no choice to do this," he smiled devilishly, she eyed him cautiously.

He slowly targeted her neck, biting it lightly with some licks, he could feel her shiver with delight, then she put her hand out at him.

"Not right now," she giggled.

"Why not, not like anyone is around, and I haven't been able to hold you without being interrupted or a blade at my throat," he made another attempt.

"Wait I'm fishing," she made the excuse, but he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Fishing? With what," he took the rod and thrown it onto the side, embracing her as she giggled.

She tried to get out of his grip, with a splash she fell off the rock and into the water.

"Oh, sorry Lucca, I didn't mean to make you fall," Donnie hurried in the water to help her up.

She sighed, then splashed him, soaking his clothes, "Well if I have to be wet its only fair you have too as well," she smiled as she moved deeper in the water splashing him.

"Oh you want to play that game then, you know being a turtle makes me a great swimmer," he boasted as Lucca tried to swim away from him.

She wasn't a bad swimmer herself; she actually made it a challenge for him to catch up to her.

He had to be clever as he submerged under the water holding his breath, sneaking up under her, she didn't have a chance as he sprang up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

She squealed; as she tried to break free to no avail.

"You should dry your clothes before it gets too dark, I don't think you want to sit near a fire with only a blanket on," he played with her pants zipper.

"If you where cuddling with me it wouldn't be so bad," she stroked his tail then used her two index fingers to twist around it, because of her actions he couldn't stop himself from making a delightful chirp.

"Trust me its tempting," Donnie twisted his tail tighter around her fingers, "but I prefer to have some fun at the moment instead, there is other things we can do in the water, especially that I finally have you all to myself," Donnie got close to her throat, licking and nibbling it.

"Ewww," came from the bushes not far from were they were, surprised Donnie stopped right away and Lucca let go of his tail, it didn't sound like Logan… the voice was younger, a boy?

"SHHhhhh they will hear us," a voice protested, it was too young, yet it sounded like a girl.

Both Donnie and Lucca exchanged looks, Donnie quickly let Lucca go heading towards the shore far from the voices.

Donnie didn't want to give away that he heard them; he was going to trail around and sneak up to whoever was spying on him and Lucca.

On shore he walked into the forest casually, when he knew he was out of sight he bolted through the trees towards the direction the voices came from, as he came up to the individuals.

He was right they did sound young; they were just kids, around twelve to fourteen, what was a couple kids doing out here all alone spying on them.

To think he was going to have his way with Lucca a second ago, he felt embarrassed, shameful and pissed at the same time.

"What are you two up too?" Donnie crossed his arms huffing as he came down behind them.

The kids jumped with fright as they turned around to meet Donnie, for his height they both had to look up, and both became white as a ghost.

The two youths turned away to run only to realized Lucca was standing there.

"Well are you going to answer him?" Lucca also crossed her arms; the look she gave to the kids would even put fear in a grown man.

Donnie was happy she wasn't angry at him, she was scary to say the least, he noted to himself never get on her bad side, as the nightmares of last time haunted him.

"I…we…," The boy grumble, then the girl rushed in, "We are sorry…please…please don't hurt us or bring us back to that horrible camp," she started to cry.

Lucca's face softened, "We're not going to hurt you we just wanted to know why you were spying on us."

"Camp? What camp?" Donnie asked, the boy turned towards Donnie.

"The slave camp that is that way," the boy pointed somewhere behind Donnie.

"Slave camp, Logan never mentioned any of them around here."

The kids stop crying and jump, "Logan you mean thee Logan!"

Both Lucca and Donnie exchanged looks, Logan was that popular, that even kids know him? Or were they mistaking their Logan for some other guy, "Depends, the Logan your thinking carries two katanas and guns?" Donnie figure not to mention Logan's persona to a bunch of kids.

"That's him, Mom told us, if we find someone that knows Logan to tell him where the camp is," the boy was now excited.

"Ok calm down, we will bring you two to Logan, but first what are your names?"

"I'm Kyle and this is my sister Elsa." the boy introduced themselves as Donnie did the same.

When they reached the other side of the lake that was near their camp, Lucca picked up her make shift fishing rod and started to fish again.

"Aren't you coming?" Donnie asked her.

"Nope, we need more food for supper, these kids are probably hungry," she pointed out.

"I don't know Lucca whether or not there is a slave camp near by, it's not safe for you to be out here alone."

Lucca smiled, "Don't worry Donnie if I notice anything I will head back, and worst case scenario I will just scream."

"… That doesn't make me feel any better."

Lucca grinned, with a sigh he gave in, she was being stubborn, he had a feeling she will be ok, and he really needed to bring these kids to the camp to see Logan.

Logan was finishing getting the fire going when he looked up at Donnie accompanied with the two kids, his face seemed confused.

"I found these two near the lake; they said they came from a slave camp near by."

"What? There shouldn't be any camp around here," Logan poked the fire.

"Its true sir, it's around a half a day from here, me and my sister escaped," Kyle angrily blurted out.

"Ok, Ok kid I believe you, do you know when they set this up?"

"Don't know maybe a week ago, the Kraang brought us there two days ago," Elsa sulked.

"Come here and sit down, are you thirsty, hungry, I have some snacks you can have, we will be having supper in a bit," the two kids nodded, and Logan handed them a canteen, the tone of voice that Logan had was different then what Donnie had heard from him, it was calm and caring, it kind of reminded him how Leo would talk when Donnie was upset.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened, just take your time, you are safe here. My name is Logan, there is nothing to fear now. If there is something to hard to tell don't worry I won't get upset that you can't tell me everything ok."

The two kids smiled and nodded, Logan really made them feel safe and secure, if Donnie hadn't seen first hand how Logan can be, he wouldn't believe anyone ever saying that the man that was with the kids was the same man that teased him.

By the sounds of it the camp was put up sometime after the Kraang ship crashed, which is why Logan wasn't aware of it.

It was a small camp not fully utilized yet, minimal security at the moment, by the sounds of it the place was being run by other humans; the Kraang put some in charged and left them.

Logan explained some camps are run by both or one or the other.

That said it was rare though to have a camp just run by humans, usually that meant the slaves weren't very important to the Kraang at the moment.

Most of the slaves would be young, pregnant, elderly, or people that are ill.

To the Kraang these individuals are lesser priority and don't need much of watch dogs to hold them.

"So the camp is a half a day's journey," Logan pondered, "If I started heading tomorrow morning then I should be there before dusk, which is doable."

"What, you're not thinking of going to this camp and rescuing everyone on your own?" Donne piped disappointedly.

He thought that Logan doing this alone was suicide, and if anything happened to him when Donnie could have helped, it would just eat at him, regardless how much Logan got on his nerves, he was still a good guy, and their only guide.

"What choice is there, it's best that you or Lucca don't get near, we can't afford them noticing her," Logan pointed out.

"Then we find her a safe place, the same goes for the kids. We both should take this camp down together."

"No…"

"To bad we are going," Lucca was standing there with a hand full of fish, Logan was about to argue until Lucca gave him the woman look, he backed down.

"Fine, but what I say goes, you both follow my orders," Logan crossed his arms in defeat.

For supper Lucca cooked the fish with some wild mushrooms she found that were safe to eat and for dessert she had some raspberries with a honey comb.

No one dared to ask her how she acquired the honey comb, it was best not to know.

When everyone had there fill Logan gave his tent to the kids, when they were asleep he started go through the plans for tomorrow.

"When we get close to the camp, Lucca and the kids will take cover, as for us, Donnie we should do a reconnaissance first to evaluate the situation and choose the right choice of action." Logan pointed out.

"Logan do these camps have any means to contact the Kraang?"

"Yes, they use radio waves, which means if you cut there source of power they are dead in the water."

"Really radio waves, kind of primitive for the Kraang don't you think," Donnie pointed out; Donnie figured they would use a more advance method.

"Not really, they did it in the past using other ways, but those were too easy for hackers to get through, so they went back to the old way, it was more secure and harder to spy on. They even found ways to advance it so we resistance had a harder time to get intel through these lines."

"Interesting I would love to see one in action or even take it apart." Donnie was intrigued.

"You would," Logan smiled, "But maybe for another day the people come first."

Donnie nodded, he knew that, but still it didn't stop him from being curious.

"So the kids and I are to stay out of sight until what?" Lucca finally joined the conversation; she was just sitting there listening to the two guys.

"Until either two hours is up or something happens and you feel in danger. If that happens I want you to take the kids and head west, until you reach a river, from there head south. When you reach a broken bridge, cross the river and follow an old stone path until you find yourself in a thicket full of wild roses. There call out Raven three times, then wait for a couple minutes, then do it again. An old woman will come, she will take care of you and contact the resistance down south, my brother will send you help."

Logan has a brother? Donnie feared what he was like.

"Do we have to go that far?" Lucca looked worried at Donnie and Logan.

"Unfortunately yes, we can't have the Kraang get their hands on you," Donnie told her, he had to agree with Logan and was happy that there was a plan B for her.

"Don't worry Raven is a nice person and you can trust my brothers."

"Logan you have brothers?" Donnie had to ask.

"Yep three of them, such a pain at times, why do think I travel alone," Logan smirked.

"I know how you feel sometimes," Donnie commented, sometimes his own brothers were a pain to him too, he sighed he really missed them.

Both Lucca and Logan were staring at Donnie, "What?..."

"Are you ok, you became upset all the sudden?" Lucca rubbed Donnie's shoulder.

"Oh it nothing I'm fine, maybe it time we get some sleep," Donnie didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok, Logan are you going to sleep out here?"

Logan got himself comfortable, "Yep, with a slave camp so close someone should keep watch."

"Do you want me to take half the shift?" Donnie offered.

"No need, I will still be getting some sleep, I'm what you call a light sleeper."

"Light sleeper?" Donnie said in disbelief.

"I am, any new sounds wake me up right away, it's a skill I required while on my travels, being alone and all."

"If that's so, then when I asked you the other night to roll off me, you did the opposite!" Donnie wasn't too pleased.

"Oh you said get off me, I thought you said get closer, my bad," Logan grinned wickedly.

"Sure you did…," Donnie sighed and headed to his tent as Lucca giggled before joining him.

They laid there in silence, Donnie held Lucca as she cuddled into him.

His mind was on tomorrow, what if something does go south, he didn't want to lose Lucca.

He was worried about his brothers and to lose the only person he had any connection with would be devastating.

Yet he couldn't let Logan do this alone, these people needed help.

He was torn to say the least and he held Lucca tighter, he felt her fingers wrap around his tail, not as a sexual gesture, but for comfort.

It actually made him feel better, Lucca being human didn't have a tail of course, but she did understand what actions meant in certain situations, and she came up with using her fingers to show those gestures.

He honestly never thought any human would think the way she did; he was grateful, it made him feel closer to her and he started to scratch her back for he knew that was her thing.

In the morning, everything was packed up, everyone knew what needed to be done, and they headed out.

Logan was extra quiet that morning, he didn't say much not even one comment about Donnie's ass or tail, Donnie figured he wasn't liking the idea Donnie was going to help him.

Half way there Logan indicated everyone to take a break as he pulled Lucca onto the side, what was Logan up too?

Donnie made the decision to get closer so he could over hear them, not that he actually didn't trust Logan, but he was worried on Logan's odd behaviour.

"Lucca I need to tell you something, it's not going to be easy."

"What? If it has to do with my memories Donnie and I already talk about it," she assured him.

He smiled gently, "Well that helps things, but there is something else."

"What do you mean something else?"

Logan looked away then pulled out a registered tag from under his shirt. Donnie couldn't believe it, the only reason he would be wearing one is if he was actually a mutant, but Logan was human, how can he be a mutant?

"You're a mutant?" Lucca was shocked.

"Yes I am…"

"Why just tell me, what about Donnie shouldn't he know too. Why tell me know what's going on?"

Logan sighed, "I figure it was best he didn't know, for…" Logan placed the tag into Lucca's hand.

She looked at him confused.

"You see I am not the only one… your actually not human you're a mutant too…I wanted to find another tag before confronting you with this, but things changed. If something happens I don't want any mutant trackers coming after you," Lucca moved back away from Logan, shaking her head.

Donnie was… he didn't know what to think, honestly Logan thinks Lucca is a mutant that wasn't possible, mutants don't look human, and Donnie knew first hand she was human.

He couldn't stay in the shadows anymore, placing himself between Lucca and Logan.

"Donnie?" Lucca only could say her face was white, Logan only sighed.

"What's going on Logan?" Donnie demanded, he was tired of all the secrets and now this.

"I should have figured you were listening in, either way it's none of your concern," Logan crossed his arms.

"I think it is, do you think you can just take Lucca on the side and do this to her and believe I won't get involved?!"

Lucca held onto Donnie's shell, he could feel her hands tremble, she was confused and scared.

Logan eyed them both then leaned back against the tree with a sigh, "Sorry, it not an easy subject and it will only make you want to ask questions I don't have answers for. That is why I wanted to have her alone and make this as discrete as possible."

"Discrete? Come on, how is this anything like discrete?" Donnie huffed.

"Fine what I said is true, Lucca is really a mutant and so am I, for different reasons."

"How is that even possible you're both humans, aren't you?" Donnie wasn't getting it.

"Yes and no, we look human, but we aren't, we weren't born human only turned into one."

"You mean I wasn't born a human…then what was I?" Lucca burst out trying not to cry.

Logan shifted his feet, "Are you sure you want to know, it's not simple and honestly its complex?"

Lucca nodded and Donnie held her hand as support, "You hatched out of an egg in a human form, I know that sounds weird, but it was an experiment that my brother was doing on a turtle egg."

Both Lucca and Donnie didn't say anything, Donnie was pissed and irritated, as a scientist he had done some weird and wrong experiments, but he never would experiment on a living being.

Whoever Logan's brother was, he was an idiot, what if Lucca died, or turned into something else, didn't Logan's brother think about this, it was immoral. No one should think they can play god.

Turning an animal to a human wasn't possible, and if it was possible why do it.

"What!? I don't know who your brother is, but how could he do such a thing to a living being, not only that, a child! Regardless she hadn't hatched she was still an infant!" Donnie burst out at Logan in rage.

Logan looked in shame, "You have to understand my brother at the time wasn't in his right mind, and didn't even consider how immoral his experiments were, all he was thinking of was to help me," he tried to justify his brother's actions.

"So I was someone's guinea pig and now what, you want me back because the Kraang lost hold of me, for what? Let me guess your brother can continue experimenting on me to help you!?" Lucca sobbed into Donnie's shell; he held her hand tight not letting her go.

"No it's not like that!" Logan tried to defend himself.

"Then what is it then, so far we trusted you Logan and now this. Is this why you didn't want me to find out, so I wouldn't get to the bottom of it?" Donnie narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"Damn it Donatello, its not what you think, when Lucca hatched the realization came to reality, my brother came to his senses when he saw her, he regretted everything he had done to her. I told you the Kraang took her when she was five right. So did you ever wonder what happened in those five years? We raised her the best we could, my brother never did any more experiments on the other subjects or her… we loved her as family… as a niece… that is why I want to take her home for I am the eldest, the responsible one, and I am the one that keeps the family safe," tears ran down Logan face, he seemed sincere and hurt at the same time.

Silence fell between them, then Lucca placed the tag around her neck hiding it under her shirt as she walked away from the both of them not saying a word.

Logan was about to say something until Donnie stop him drawing his bo staff, "Don't! Just leave her for now, you have done enough damage. Its best to keep going we did promise the kids, until then lets all leave it be."

Putting his bo staff away Donnie followed Lucca, his trust was wavering on Logan, that said he was going to continue helping him with the camp but that's it, from then on Donnie was going to take Lucca and keep travel south without Logan's guidance.

Lucca was ahead of him and he said nothing to her, he knew what she was doing, she was bearing it, like she did at the ship, he figure he would talk to her later when she was ready.

It was one thing to think you lost your memories and might have been experimented on, but to find out that your whole existence from birth on was no more then experiment, from Logan's family to the Kraang wasn't easy to swallow.

Donnie could kind of relate to how she felt to a degree, when he found out that his own existence was a freak accident it hit him hard, this to him would feel worse.

The sun was high in the sky, bright and warm, yet a dark shadow cast upon everyone.

Logan took the lead, he didn't say a word to Lucca or Donnie.

The kids kept up with him as they talked away, Lucca and Donnie took the rear with some distance between them and Logan.

Lucca just looked forward, Donnie kept quiet he considered it was for the best that she started a conversation when she was ready and willing.

Donnie contemplated on the events that just occurred; he was still trying to get his head around the fact that both Logan and Lucca are actually mutants.

How Logan was talking it seemed he was an animal mutated then what, mutated to a human after.

It was the only thing that made sense why try going back to being an animal, Donnie wouldn't take that as an option neither would his brothers.

Then if so what was Logan before not like that it mattered, but one thing that Donnie didn't get was, who did it to him, was it his own brother or was it the Kraang.

There was still too much about Logan, which was hidden in secrets, for that Donnie was becoming wary of his travel companion.

Sure Donnie has been keeping something as well but his was minimal, Donnie sighed, and looked at Lucca, she wasn't really human but a mutant like himself, only thing she turned into a human not a mutant turtle.

Something interrupted his string of thought, when he noticed something lightly brushing against his tail.

He didn't have to look to know it was Lucca, she had her to index fingers there, she didn't look at him, yet he understood.

He twisted his tail around her fingers, not to tight making no fuss, she was looking for comfort.

Donnie had to admit he was a bit surprise that she wanted it in that way, but considering what she was it did make sense the instincts were still there, which explained some of her actions towards him.

She leaned against him as they walked; he placed his arm around her.

Lucca suddenly let go of his tail as she stopped, Donnie looked forward, realizing Logan also stopped.

Not to far ahead some figures were approaching them, Donnie indicated to Lucca to stay back, as he walked up to Logan who took out his pistols.

"Friend or foe?" Donnie asked as the kids fell back to join Lucca.

Logan shook his head, "Don't know, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

Donnie took out his bo staff, readying himself.

The figures came closer, Donnie could make them out clearly it was a man and a woman, Logan put his weapon away and walked forward.

"Hey Derrick long time no see, what brings you this neck of the woods?" Logan sounded in good spirits.

"Oh shit Logan you're not dead yet? I figured you might pissed someone off by now with your provocative comments," Derrick put his hand out as he got close to Logan.

"What are you talking about, people love me, who wouldn't want to get hit on by a handsome guy like myself," Logan shook Derrick's hand and they patted each other on the back.

"Oh sure, handsome I wouldn't go there have you seen yourself in the mirror, you look like a horse shat on your face, then some poor sap thought you where a monster and clubbed you, then spit on you," the guy roared.

"You're just jealous that when I go into a room, all the ladies and hot guys come flaunting to me not you."

"Ok… are we done with all the male testosterone battle?" Lucca crossed her arms; she was not in the mood.

"Oh well who is this lovely lady," Derrick was checking out Lucca which irritated Donnie, there was no way he was going to let anyone go near her.

Derrick was about to walk forward towards her when Logan stopped Derrick by putting out his hand, "Off limits"

"Oh… she is yours Logan nice catch."

Logan narrowed his eyes at his friend, "No and she is still off limits."

"Ok ok Logan no need to give me that look. Geez never seen you so touchy over a girl before, fine so I can see you where heading towards the slave camp?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious, either way I beat you to the punch, everyone was freed and brought to the closest resistance station. Except this lady she said her kids escaped so I'm helping her track them down."

"Mom?" both of the kids finally said before running towards the lady who welcomed them with open arms.

"Well I guess that was easy," Derrick pointed out.

"So where are you going now?" Logan asked Derrick.

"Oh back to the resistance bunker north, you?"

"Nowhere special we are heading east, now I don't have to go to the camp," Logan lied.

Donnie looked at him Logan was acting like he was friends with the guy, yet lied where they were heading.

Was something wrong, Donnie started to feel edgy on the situation, he had a feeling he was missing something, like something had happened and he didn't noticed.

"Well we have to get going see you around Logan."

"You too," Logan answered his friend as the group with the kids started to pass them, Lucca surprisingly was right behind Donnie like she was trying to put herself in a defensive stance with Donnie in front of her.

"Mam before you go, can you answer my question? I was wondering where did you get the name Erana for your daughter, it is really pretty," Lucca asked.

Donnie didn't know what was going on at this point, the girl name was Elsa how did Lucca mistaken it or why would she even ask, did he really miss something, he tried to recall the events that happened since Logan met his friend.

"Oh it was my mother's name; Erana was such a sweet name," the woman answered.

Donnie just stared, then it clicked he now knew what he missed, what mother that is looking for her kids would let two grown men talk and just stand there when her kids are right in front of her.

As well the kids didn't even do anything until Derrick mentioned it, so that is why Logan lied and Lucca asked the question.

"Funny I thought the girl's name was Elsa," Logan pointed out, slowly reaching for his pistols then stopped, realizing the pistols were gone.

"Yes that was a mess up, that's the problem when you work with amateurs, oh are you looking for these," Derrick swung the guns in front of Logan.

Logan face went grim, as Derrick passed them to one of the kids, "Crush it," Derrick commended and the kid did so, the gun was no more then a crushed pop can.

"So what is going on?" Logan looked pissed.

"Oh simple we want the girl what else… well and your head on a stick Logan or should I call you Leonardo," Derrick smiled.

What… Logan really name is Leo and he uses katanas… it couldn't be could it? No way Logan was… he was too flaky and plain weird.

"OH what's with the look Leonardo, don't like people finding out who you really are? One of the four turtle brothers, the famous fearless leader that blew it, got yourself so fucked up that you hide behind the name Logan. Man I knew something was off about you other then your personality, to think this whole time I had the Kraang's number one wanted as a friend, man how can I be so blind."

Logan is really Leonardo, his Leo?

This wasn't possible then again Logan said he was turned human, but what about his age, Leo was the same age as Donnie, yet Logan was at least in his late thirties, Donnie was trying to wrap his head around the concept it just didn't make any sense.

"It's Logan get it straight! What the hell are you thinking Derrick; really you are going to collect that bounty for what huh, for some promise from the Kraang! Shit you of all people know the Kraang will mess you up. You're just a piece of meat for them to poke and prod; they will mutate you or worse when you hand me in, so why take the chance?" Logan narrowed his eyes, Donnie could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"In normal situations yes, but your not some average Joe. Hell when I go bring the Kraang, Raphael and Michelangelo who resided in the m-station. Then that geek of a brother of yours Donatello who is at the moment probably in his lab at T4E station, they will reward me admirably. Don't look surprised Leonardo, I'm your friend after all, I know where your brothers are, it's not rocket science."

Wait if Logan is actually Leo then what was Derrick talking about when he said Donatello was in his lab in T4E station, is this Leonardo not his Leo then… this was giving Donnie a headache he really didn't have a clue what was going on, there was to many variables and not enough facts.

Logan gripped his swords and grinded his teeth, "Don't you dare touch my brothers," and charged Derrick.

Derrick clicked his finger, as the two kids attacked Logan sending him flying backwards, Donnie didn't see what just happened the kids where just to fast.

Donnie made the decision to stay where he was; he feared if he moved away from Lucca they would grab her, he was the only one standing between her and them.

Logan got to his feet holding his side, coughing up blood, "Damn it they're Gemini aren't they?"

"Yes, love how they act and move, interesting huh, one of the most deadliest mutants, they are pure instinct and change their looks for their needs," as the thing started to change, Donnie was stricken with fear.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the image they choice was Raphael and Michelangelo, they were older same age as Logan.

The sight of them creped Donnie out and he had a hard time coping with it, he didn't know what he would do if they attacked him.

He obviously knew they weren't his brothers but still it wasn't easy.

"Now that's insulting," Logan spit another glob of blood; he must have some internal bleeding.

Logan looked at Donnie and nodded, then placed his hand in his pocket.

Donnie pressed himself against Lucca, who at the moment was confused with the current situation, Donnie made sure no one saw him, if Logan was Leonardo he just gave Donnie a command and he waited for the next move.

With a flick of his wrist Logan pulled out some smoke bombs and threw them to the ground, with that Donnie turned around put his bo staff away, picked up Lucca and ran.

Logan was giving them a head start, Donnie hoped Logan was in a good enough condition to run too, but at the moment Donnie first priority was to get Lucca as far away as possible.

Logan would want him to do it too.

No matter how much he wanted to go back he couldn't, regardless the fact Donnie didn't know if Logan was really his brother, Donnie felt he had to help him not abandon him.

Conflicted, it hurt him deeply and he could feel tears running down his face.

Donnie was upset with himself for being mad at Logan, this whole time Logan was keeping secrets because he was really was trying to protect Lucca and him.

Logan's brother Donatello was somewhere else, then where is his brothers, better yet was he who he thinks he is, it wouldn't be the first time there were clones of him or his brothers.

Donnie shook his head, this wasn't the time to contemplate on his situation, he had to keep moving, for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost? Chapter 11**

With a thud Donnie wiped out on the ground tumbling over Lucca, landing face first into the dirt.

A sharp pain rose on his side between his shell and plastron, he felt odd and weak.

"Donnie are you ok… Oh no you're bleeding, don't move… is that a ninja star?" Lucca came up to him, her elbow was bleeding, she must have received it when Donnie fell, Lucca knelt beside him reaching for it, the star.

"Stop! Don't touch it Lucca," Donnie warned her as he moved himself away, stopping her in mid action.

"Donnie you're bleeding, I need to get it out so I can tend to your wound."

"No… there is something not right," Donnie's body felt heavy like it was being drained of all his strength.

"What do you mean, it's just a star?"

Donnie shook his head as he grabbed the star pulling it out, "I don't think so… I believe it's laced with poison or some narcotic, I can barely feel my body. I'm getting weaker by the second."

"What! Donnie what can I do then?" Lucca started to panic, looking at Donnie waiting for instructions to help him.

"Lucca its going to be ok, just calm down," Donnie could see she was frantic he had to think fast; he took his two fingers gently held her fingers she used to wrapped around his tail.

She looked at him unsure at first, then started to settle down, it was the symbolism behind it, he would have used his tail if he could move, luckily it worked either way, as her breathing steadied.

With a soothing voice, Donnie locked eyes on her, "Lucca I want you to listen to me, I'm almost dead in the water here. I can feel the poison surging trough my veins, by my calculations I have maybe five minutes max until I won't be able to function…so I want you to run."

Tears filled Lucca's eyes, she shook her head violently, "No… I can't… I won't leave you here, you can't ask me to do that!"

As she tried to pull away, Donnie tighten his fingers as he gazed into her eyes, with his other hand he placed it on her face, stroking it with his thumb, "I know I know… this is a lot to ask… but Lucca they poison me for this very reason. In this condition I won't be able to get to far neither will you. We aren't far from our original position; they will come and find you. I can't let that happen… So listen to me, remember the instructions that Logan gave you…do it, they didn't hear that part, you have to find Raven, get to safety."

"But… but… Donnie what about you? If your poisoned you might be…," Lucca sobbed.

At the moment Donnie's heart sank, he didn't like to see her in this way, he wanted to tell her its ok, that he will be fine…to do so he would have to lie, could he?

Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath, he would have too, she can't stay with him.

"Shhhh, don't think that, do you really think I would leave you just like this? I made a promise to protect you, I also will never truly leave you, I will find you I promise, don't lose faith in me now," bending towards her he kissed her deeply on her lips, he could taste the salty tears running down her face, Donnie closed his eyes taking in the moment, the emotions, the warmth, letting her kiss burn an image into his mind.

Lucca threw herself at Donnie wrapping her arms around him, "Then don't die! If you promise to find me then do so, for… for… for I will never forgive you if you don't come back to me!... Because I love you Donnie!"

His stomach fluttered with butterflies by those very words, the joy of hearing them from her, was more then he could bear, as he fought away his own tears, to be strong for her, knowing all to well this wasn't just hard on him, but on her more.

"I love you too, and I will find you Lucca no matter what, now go something is approaching quickly, whatever you do don't look back you hear me, no matter what," Donnie kissed her again as she got back to her feet looking once at him, she nodded and disappeared into the woods.

Making a fist Donnie pounded it into the ground while his tears hit the dirt, he was pissed, he was irritated, at the moment he finally understood how Raph feels when his anger gets the best of him, gripping his teeth staring down the direction of the predators that made Lucca their prey, he let the anger swell as his thoughts ran lose, "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave her. I don't want to lie! This is entirely your fault, HELL WITH IT YOU MADE ME LIE TO HER!"

He could sense them for the wind carried their sent, he rose to his feet using his bo staff as leverage, he had to make his stand, no matter what he couldn't let them pass, to give Lucca a advantage she needed to escape.

Quickly Donnie viewed his surroundings taking a recording in his mind with every detail, from the trees, bushes, even the rocks on the ground, he needed an advantage and the only one he could get was using this very spot's environment to achieve it.

Viewing the big tree to his right, it was flush with green leaves that would make good coverage for an ambush; Donnie took his clothes off, using a bush and sticks to create a dummy of himself to fool the enemy.

With some effort he jumped up into the tree grabbing a top branch as support, his balance was off, he breathed, he only had to last enough for Lucca's trail to become too cold for them to track.

He wasn't worried about her skills to cover her tracks, she was a quick learner he taught her enough, he had faith she would use the lessons he gave to her.

Donnie only wished he took more time to teach her how to fight, he did give her the basics, but with the circumstances they have been in, he never got into any real depth.

Shaking his head he reminded himself he couldn't let this distract him, she will be fine, for trust is a two way street, in order for her to trust him to live through this he had to trust her to find her way to safety, although by his calculation survival rate for him was zero.

In the distance he could hear rustling as the two Gemini that took the forms of Raphael and Michelangelo came into Donnie's view, he waited studying them, they might be fast, but not to discrete, they were louder then a pack of boars, as they moved towards his dummy; he viewed their footing and actions as something struck him as odd.

He recalled when they were the kids, they tended to move the same way, neither spoke at the same time always in turns, finishing each sentence in a matter of speaking, as well they always were really close to each other, and when they changed their form it was at the same time.

"Why nickname them Gemini… it means twins, two sides of a coin…," then it hit him, could their relationship with each other be similar to Mr. Touch and Mr. Go?

Reminiscing the past, Donnie's brother Mikey and Leo both brought up about two individuals that literally couldn't function without the other, when one was getting weak in battle the other just had to touch the weak one to recharge them both…

What if they had a similar bond, in a matter of speaking, so if he somehow managed to prevent at least one from moving on the other might be obligated to stay back, not continue on looking for Lucca.

It was a long shot, but not much choice as his body felt heavier making his breathing become difficult, he had to focus on one only, then a idea came to mind, the ninja star, he still had it in his hand.

Donnie smiled, as the one that resembled Raphael went for Donnie's bait, with a quick flick of the wrist Donnie threw the star at the fake Michelangelo, hitting his mark, which will slow that one down.

Collecting all his strength Donnie jumped in the air twisting his bo staff raining down on the unsuspecting Raphael.

Shocked by Donnie's attack, the Raphael didn't have time to block him, as he crashed to the ground.

Before the Michelangelo could do a thing, for it was still stunned to the realization it was hit by the star, Donnie took his advantage, with a swift kick hitting the fake Michelangelo directly in the abdomen thrusting him back forcing the fake to fall onto its shell.

The decision was nigh, he had to pick one to focus on, he picked the Michelangelo the weakened one, hoping his theory was true and didn't just sign Lucca's death warrant, he took action.

The Michelangelo rushed to its feet, stumbling as it countered Donnie's attack, still keeping an eye on the other, Donnie became aware that he was right, as the Raphael focused onto him to break Donnie's actions towards Michelangelo.

The smart move for the Raphael was to leave Donnie and Michelangelo to their fight, Donnie was weak and poisoned, soon even Michelangelo being poisoned too would get the upper hand on him.

Yet the Raphael didn't move on, wasn't its mission to catch Lucca not be distracted by Donnie, this situation sparked hope into Donnie as he made new strategies in his head.

With a smile Donnie shifted his priorities towards Raphael, he was the threat at the moment, if Donnie could keep him at bay he would achieve his goal to buy time for Lucca.

Move by move, Donnie fought the Raphael, as his body became numb, that didn't stop him he wasn't going to give up!

To his surprise he noticed the Raphael was showing symptoms of the poison, the same symptoms the Michelangelo was experiencing at the same moment, they had a symbolic relationship it was deeper then Donnie realized.

This relationship might have been their strength but it was also their very weakness.

Suddenly Donnie's body screamed in new pain, as he notice the blood dripping to the ground, slowly he looked down there thrust into his gut was a blade, did someone manage to sneak behind him?

Donnie gasped as the blade exited his body.

Unable to move or see his attacker, Donnie could only fall to the ground onto his knees, he couldn't breathe, bringing up blood, feeling his own life draining, he crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry Lucca… I lied… I can't keep my promise… I love you…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost? Chapter 12**

In the distance an odd annoying sound rang, it was the only one, strong, repeating, urging him to move towards it.

Reluctantly he ignored it; he didn't want to move to it, he was done, washed up, he didn't want to fight anymore, he did his part.

"YOU… YOU… YOU PROMISED!" a voice boomed shattering the darkness, making his head throb.

"YOU PROMISED ME DONNIE," it screeched, making his ears ring violently.

He held them, trying to block out the sounds he didn't want to hear it as tears filled his eyes.

"PLEASE COME BACK TO ME."

"No, no, I can't!" Donnie fought it.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T!" it screamed louder, he couldn't figure out why the voice sounded so familiar, he felt lost, unsure, why did it make him sad and feel so horrible inside like he did something wrong?

"Please don't leave me all alone…" the voice wept, his heart started to break by the sound of the voice's tears.

"Donnie I love you," as the vale of the limbo was torn open, Donnie could see her, she was crying reaching for him, begging him to take her hand.

As he reached out for her, she start to wisp away, he didn't want to lose her, not again, he can't!

"LUCCA!" Donnie jerked back to reality, as the cold damp air filled his lungs, confused and disoriented Donnie sat up.

Desperately he looked around, where was he, as he came to the realization he was in a room with wooden walls.

The odd sound he kept hearing was coming beyond the door of the room, slowly he got up, then a notion hit him, wasn't he injured, looking down towards his torso it was wrapped up.

He was undressed still, quickly he checked to see if his bo staff was there yet it was not, as he suspected, but something else was on him that wasn't there before.

His hand travel to his neck, there was something around it, a collar?

Tugging at it he couldn't get it off, feeling it with his fingers, smooth to the touch it was some kind of metal material, thick yet light in weight.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, as a big man walked inside, "Good the runt is up, I was getting tired of having a lazy bum laying around when there is a deadline to be met!" narrowing his eyes at Donnie the man grumbled in disapproval.

Unsure who this man was or where he was, Donnie took a defensive stance, for the guy most definitely didn't seem to be the friendly type.

"Oh the runt is so brave to defend himself," the man roared.

"Who are you, where am I?" Donnie demanded.

The man grinned widely in amusement, like the way Donnie was holding himself was nothing but a joke within the man's eyes.

Unexpectedly a jolt of electricity raged through Donnie's body making his eyes widen, forcing the turtle to fall down to his knees, did it come from the collar?

"You don't speak until spoken too worm! Now get your sorry ass off the floor there is work to be done," the guy growled.

Donnie narrowed his eyes in protest, as another jolt shocked his system, unaware that the man just moved, Donnie abruptly felt the man's hand wrap around his neck picking him up of the ground thrusting him into the wall.

Naturally Donnie started to fight back, but to his dismay he couldn't get a advantage on his attacker, for the collar kept jolting him and the man continued to squeeze.

The room started to spin flashing with colors, then darkened, before he was about to pass out the man's grip loosened giving Donnie the ability to breathe again, as he gasped for air.

Placing his face inches away from Donnie the man stared Donnie down, "Listen, I don't have the time for your crap, if it was up to me I would let you bleed to death, but orders are is to keep you alive. That said the order never said I couldn't use you, so here how it goes you shut the fuck up, don't complain, do what your told, you will not be shocked to death, and maybe I will let one of the other slaves tell you what this place is. Got it, now move YOUR ASS!" with a quick pull the man threw Donnie to the floor towards the door.

"I guess I have no choice…," Donnie muttered to himself as he stumbled to his feet exiting the room.

Before him laid an amazing sight yet disturbing at the same time, he was in what looked like a deep cavern the beauty of the stone as it glistened with its copper colors and rich browns.

The disturbing part was all the levels and caverns he could see above and below, were occupied by thousands of people who too wear collars, mining the rocky surface.

What where they mining, the man said something about slaves, so this is a slave camp, was it the one that the fake kids were trying to lead him too, or was he somewhere else, how did he get here, and who gave the orders to keep him alive.

"Move," the man shoved Donnie to start walking down one the paths.

So many questions played in Donnie's head, yet one did bother him for some reason, Lucca, deep down he knew she was ok, as for Logan he wasn't sure, could he be here too?

Donnie looked at the man from the corner of his eye, if what the man said was true that Donnie could talk to one of the slaves later then he should take that offer, as well, an escape attempt was futile at the moment as long he was still wearing the collar.

The man huffed and shoved Donnie down deep into the mines, as he did Donnie took note of everything, every detail, yet made sure the man wasn't aware of him doing so.

The only advantage he might have at the moment was his intellect and he was going to use it full force, starting to show signs of stupidity, in the past he done such tricks.

When it came to people that didn't know better, one would be surprised how ignorant people get around other they think that aren't too bright, giving clues and information they wouldn't dare to speak out loud in normal circumstances.

They came to a cavern that was different then the rest, it had veins of ore Donnie wasn't to familiar with, at first glance it look like diamonds, but within the ore illuminated something blue, Donnie would have to get close to it to figure it out, yet at the moment it wasn't the time for his curiosity.

Deep within the cavern the man stopped in front of a group of slaves with pickaxes, they just stood there watching, their faces were filled with dread, the man that escorted Donnie moved past them, as Donnie stopped where he was.

Down the cavern a man wailed pleading for his life, as two men with no collars walked up dragging a slave with them, the slave cried for mercy.

The big man laughed as he stood near some ore, waiting for the two men with the slave, Donnie couldn't watch this, collar or no collar, he was going to stop whatever was going on, then a hand came in front of him stopping Donnie in his tracks.

It was a young man, his eyes was filled with fear, "Don't… unless you want to end up like that poor guy…"

The wailing slave was thrown in front of the big man, "So you're the punk that keeps causing us problems huh, well you know what we do with trouble makers that prolong my deadlines!"

"No please don't, I'm sorry I will listen! Please sir, I will never do it again!" the slave begged, as tears ran down his face.

The big man smiled, "Yes… you won't, I understand," then the collar on the slave unlocked falling to the ground.

Donnie was confused, wasn't the slave being punished, for the big man sounded sarcastic on his statement, why free him?

As if the young man could read Donnie's face, he leaned towards him with a whisper, "The collar protects you at the same time it enslaves you to them… it's a double edge sword."

A double edge sword… protect the slaves from what?

The slave scratched his neck in horror, as his eyes widened, the big man picked up the collar before the slave could and walked a small distance before turning around, "Touch it!"

The slave shook his head violently, "Please no, not that! SHOOT ME! Please just not that!"

Donnie heart started to beat faster, touch what, the ore, who would beg to be shoot to death rather then touch an ore vein, what was it?

"I SAID TOUCH IT YOU WORM!" the big man slammed his foot at the slave knocking the slave back into the ore.

On contact the slave started to freak out pleading for someone to help him, suddenly the man grabbed his head in shear pain, screaming at the top of his lungs.

His eyes bulged as he kept on screaming, Donnie stomach turned as the sight was making Donnie feel uneasy, what was he to do; he didn't know what was going on.

Then the screams started to become muffled as water started to poured out the slaves mouth, choking he vomited it all over the ground, clear liquid ran from his ears, eyes and eventually from the pores of his skin itself.

The man was drowning, all though no sound came from him, his eyes were wide with pure fear, pain, still begging for help.

At this time everyone took a step back, the slave's body started to swell, bigger and bigger, his face was a balloon of flesh covering all his features, his body expanded to the size of a sumo wrestler.

With a sickening pop clear liquid splashed all over, what was left of the slave was no more then his ripped clothes and a puddle of water.

Donnie stomach twisted violently at the mere sight, as he couldn't hold himself, he turned towards the wall of the cavern bringing up whatever was in his stomach, which wasn't nothing much.

The big man roared in amusement, "The wimp of a turtle has a weak stomach, let it serve as your one and only warning, anyone that makes me miss my deadlines or acts out of line, ends up like this piece of shit."

Donnie viewed the big man; he had no remorse for the slave's death, or even that he gave a damn.

Anger raged inside of Donnie, then he suddenly calmed when he look down at his feet, as the liquid ran down under it, Donnie started to feel sick again.

"You there, get the turtle ready and explain to him his duty, but don't take to long. I want your group in the east quadrant and you better meet your quota for the day or else," the big man took his thumb running it across his throat as a gesture.

The young man that stop Donnie earlier nodded putting his hand on Donnie to try to help him to calm down, when he was finally stabilised the young man directed Donnie to the east quadrant, explaining on the way what was going on.

Basically Donnie was a slave to a mining camp that mines an ore called TW short for Tainted Water, why it was called that no one knows, other then anyone that touches the stuff will end up like the other slave.

The only way they can mine the ore is to wear the collars, the collars have a device that stabilizes the body so it can't suffer the effects of the radiation of the ore.

For the guards and slave drivers, they are given shots that do the same, so without the collar the ore will kill them, yet with the collar they can't escape either, giving meaning to the double edge sword statement.

Who was mining the ore, the Kraang of course, for what reason it was unknown, but the Kraang are very particular with their deadlines, meaning the slave driver will not hesitate to use slaves as an example, as Donnie found out first hand.

With the sigh Donnie looked at his pick, seven weeks have passed since he woke up in this death pit he was starting to call home, he longing to see the light again, as he peered at the boring walls of his prison.

A temptation of escaping wasn't lost in the turtle's mind, he was taking his time, taking note of everything that goes on around him, it paid off for him to play the dumb card, as most slave drivers would talk about things they wouldn't do around any other slaves.

Even so Donnie couldn't help but to feel despair as his stone cage was starting to wear down his mind and spirit, every night he was revisited by Lucca, as soothing it was when he awoke the memories of her soft skin, the smell of her hair just tormented him.

"Hey Donnie, your day dreaming," Timothy warned him with a smile.

Timothy was the young man that Donnie met at the beginning, with time Tim was Donnie's only friend that he trusted, with a second pair of eyes Tim help him with his information scavenging, the man helped because he could tell the turtle would find a way out.

"Sorry, I was…"

"Thinking about her, aren't you. At least she's safe right, that's a good sign; hey I know you will figure out a way out for all of us."

"You have way to much faith in me Tim."

"Of course I do, how many times do I have to tell you that turtles are symbol of wisdom and we are both aware you are way wiser then you lead them to believe," Tim smiled.

Donnie smiled at his friend, in truth it was Tim's faith in Donnie that made him continue on not letting his prison to take him down.

The days quota was coming to an end, Donnie had to put his thought to the side for now, with two men down in his group from a freak accident a couple days ago that was a direct result of a cave in, Donnie had to make up for their share.

With a thrust of the pickaxe Donnie chiseled at the deadly ore, sweat ran down his body, as he pushed his body to its limits, being the only mutant on his team, he had the advantage of being able to gather more ore, the rest of the group was glad to have him on board and treated Donnie with kindness and respect as he did the same to them.

The end of the day neared, as Donnie managed to make the quota just in time, as he huffed from exhaustion, his back to the wall Donnie slid to the ground to take a breather, Tim joined him.

"Another day's work done, thanks Donnie I hate to see you push yourself so hard."

Donnie shook his head, "Don't worry I can handle it, tomorrow I will be fresh as a daisy, compared to you," Donnie kidded.

"Yeah yeah, jeez you mutants are all high and mighty thinking your stronger then us humans," Tim elbowed Donnie in the side.

"Well of course," Donnie elbowed back as he looked up, if he was correct tonight would be a full moon, to bad he couldn't see it, he loved full moons, the way its light would bathed the ground and trees.

Tim sighed, as he too looked at the ceiling, "So you said it going to be a full moon huh, man I haven't seen one of those for a long time. Well staying here day dreaming isn't going to get any grub in our tummies, lets get going before all the good stuff is taken," Tim placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder using it to steady himself getting to his feet.

With picks in hand the two friends started to exit the shaft, the big man was standing there with a pissed off look, now what was he angry about?

"You there," the man pointed to Tim, "Your quota sucks, this is the second time you know what that means."

Tim's eyes widened, as two guards came around the big one coming towards him, Donnie quickly went in front of Tim.

"We meet your quota everyday, what is your problem!" Donnie demanded.

A shock jolted through his body making Donnie fall to his knees, the big man huffed, "Not good enough your group should have done better, with a mutant like yourself the quota should be triple the amount."

"What! That makes no sense, this is stupid, you're going to sentence a man to death, for what? Doing what you asked of him, damn it do you have no shame or honor!"

"SHAME! HONOR! Stupid turtle I will show you the meaning of getting on my bad side," the man clicked his fingers, indicating for the two men to strike at Donnie.

Donnie had enough as he snapped inside, his eyes hardened as he ignored the pain of the collar, with a thrust he lodged the pickaxe into one of the man's legs, blood started to run down the guard's leg as he fell to the ground wailing in pain.

Before the other guard could block, Donnie's fist made contact to the guard's face, breaking his nose, the man stumbled back as he desperately held it while blood flowed through the cracks of his fingers.

Donnie's little out burst came to a halt, as a huge fist pounded into his plastron, instantly on impact it caught Donnie off guard as he lost all breath, slamming into the wall.

The collar was on full power, making it impossible for Donnie to retaliate anymore.

Gasping for air, Donnie sat their limp, the big man bent down grabbing Donnie's head tilting it up to make eye contact, "You little shit, I am sick of you and your face, I don't care what they say! Tonight you're going to have a little accident, and if this punk here says a thing I will make sure he dies next."

The big man looked at Tim indicating to him to scram before he changed his mind; Tim hesitated looking at Donnie, with a shake of his head, Donnie made sure Tim knew it was alright.

In matter of seconds more slave drivers came to see what the commotion was about.

"You two take care of these men. You other two take this freak and follow me," the big man started to order.

Two strong hands grabbed Donnie dragging him behind the big man, where were they bringing him; in the pit of his stomach Donnie knew he just signed his death sentence first hand.

Desperately he racked his brain on what he could do, he had to think quick, but with his out burst and not thinking it through he put his body in bad condition, with the exhaustion of working and receiving a huge amount of electricity, his muscles were limp and unresponsive.

Turning down a corridor, fear struck Donnie hard as the horror of what was to come hindered him, he knew where he was heading too, the big guy couldn't be that bold could he?

Entering a cavern that had a huge hole in the center, the man stopped grinning at Donnie, "You see I can't do this in the traditional way for they will kill me. But if for some reason you tried to escape and found yourself in this chamber and let's say you fell down this hole, well what could I have done?"

"They will notice if I'm not wearing my collar, so I think your plan is flawed!" Donnie shook his head, hoping that little fact will make the man consider changing his mind.

"Yes your right, but in theory lets say the collar some how malfunctioned on your fall," the man went up to Donnie placing a device on the collar pressing a button then putting it away.

The man smiled widely, "You have around three minutes until it will stop working all together, until then I have other duties to do. Oh you thought I would stick around and watch. Hell it's tempting, but this is an accident after all, good bye Donnie."

With that the big man grabbed Donnie's arm throwing him at the hole, with a smack Donnie came down hard to the crystal floor at the bottom.

He wailed at the pain that shot up his legs, to his dismay on impact he broke both of them as they were both twisted horribly wrong, trying to take his mind off his legs and the shock that was starting to hit him, Donnie focused on the hole he was in.

The hole itself wasn't just any hole, it was deeply covered in TW ore, Donnie knew it was the heart of the vein that spread throughout the mine and it was the most concentrated spot.

If his collar starts to malfunction he was dead in less time then the slave he watched when he first came to the mines.

With all his effort he dragged himself up to the wall, trying to climb the crystals as they cut into the skin of his hand, blood covered the wall dripping to the ground, that didn't stop him.

Then he slipped falling back down screaming in pain, as sparked flashed in front of his eyes, the collar popped making Donnie's heart jump in terror, the crystals started to react around him, glowing brighter.

A rush of energy attacked his body he could feel each cell twist and turn, every fibre of his body screamed in agony.

Shutting his eyes tears filled them, as he started to jolt, his chest burned like a raging fire, his skin felt cold as if covered by ice, all his senses went berserk.

In the pit of the blackish red light it rung clear as day a voice he never heard before, it wasn't female, yet male in origin, oddly it seemed familiar for some reason, "It's my turn to drive, you weak excuse of a turtle!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost Chapter 13**

A sharp pain jolted Donnie, forcing him to open his eyes; something wet was beating against his face, the sounds of dripping hit objects he thought he never would hear again.

Trees, bushes, a sky full of stars and dark clouds, was he dreaming, or was this heaven, he slowly got onto his feet, the rain that came down felt soothing against his skin as he welcomed it.

With a big inhale an odd scent invaded his nose, it was rusty, familiar, slowly Donnie looked down where the smell was emanating, Donnie swallowed hard as the horror of what he saw sickened him.

A dark red thick ooze painted his skin, his body was covered with blood, "What…what is this… this is a nightmare, who's blood is this? This can't be real!"

Donnie panicked, losing his balance as he stumbled over a log falling backwards, what happened…his wounds Donnie remembered, looking at his legs and hands, wasn't he just standing just a second ago?

His legs weren't broken any more, what happen to the cuts on his hands?

Nothing made sense, was he still alive or was he dead?

Hands shaking Donnie tested his pulse, it was beating fast as his heart raced, how could he be alive!?

In the distance black clouds caught his eye, was it smoke?

Jumping to his feet, Donnie took his time walking towards the direction of the smoke, not sure what was going on he didn't feel comfortable rushing, and he hoped the rain would wash the blood off of him.

The closer he got the thicker the smoke became; exiting the bushes he came to a clearing over looking a gorge.

The mines! Donnie viewed in awe as screams echoed in the night for the ground was drenched in blood; people were running from the mines entrance, the fallen that were scattered all over were the bodies of the slave drivers, what happened here?

A rustle in the bushes to his right caught his attention as he took a stance, only to notice her… Lucca.

She stopped just in front of him, her face was in disbelief as tears started to pour out of her, she moved quickly rushing forward towards him.

Was she real? Is it really her, is this happening? Donnie's heart went out of control, a wave of emotions crashed into him, making him more confused.

With only a couple feet to go for her to jump into his arms, Logan came out of nowhere positioning himself between them, stopping Lucca from getting closer to Donnie.

Blade drawn towards Donnie, Logan's eyes were hard there was no sympathy or any emotions, for Donnie was now the enemy.

"Logan! What are you doing?" shockingly Lucca asked in confusion.

"Stay back Lucca, don't you see he is covered in blood," Logan didn't back down.

"So what," she couldn't see how that was relevant.

"So how did he get covered in so much blood, and have no wounds? Look down below you Lucca, the body count is over whelming and no one even saw the killer, like the killer stuck to the shadows, as skillful as a…ninja."

Donnie stood there, not knowing what to do, did he kill them… no he couldn't, he wouldn't do that… but how did he get outside, why couldn't he remember, Donnie collapsed to the ground landing on to his knees placing his head in his hands.

"Donnie!" Lucca tried to reach him only to have Logan shove her back.

"Lucca don't, he could be dangerous," Logan didn't take his eyes off Donnie.

"Bullshit he is, can't you see he needs help! Damn it Logan its Donnie! He would never do anything to hurt someone, not like this, why would you dare accuse him of such a atrocity," Lucca screamed at Logan, quickly she grabbed his gun before he could stop her, then she wedged herself between the two men aiming the gun directly at Logan.

"Lucca, stop it, get away from him! Don't you see I am trying to protect you," Logan lowered his sword.

"NO! I won't let you keep acting like Donnie is some murderer. I know what you told me about your family…our family. That said, you have pointed out so many times that you can't help seeing him as one of your brother, yet you draw your sword at him!" she shouted at Logan as her hands trembled.

Logan saw him as his brother although it was impossible; Donnie rose to his feet putting one arm around Lucca, that action made Logan cringe, gripping his sword tighter.

With his other hand he placed it over the gun lowering it, then finally taking it out of her hand throwing it on the ground near Logan's feet, "And you point a gun towards your uncle… Lucca thank you for trusting me… I don't know what is going on, and frankly I am scared, but you are here and…," Donnie suddenly felt weak as his fatigue finally caught up to him.

"Donnie?!" Lucca turned to catch him, but his weight was more then she could handle; she lost her balance as both of them fell down onto the muddy ground.

"Damn it…ok Donnie you need to breathe, I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, just come on, we need to get out of here, just take it easy and breathe," Logan instructed Donnie.

Logan put both his sword and gun away, gently he grabbed Donnie's hand throwing him over his shoulders, letting Lucca to get back to her feet.

They started to walk away from the mine in the direction that Donnie found himself, to weak to complain about Logan carrying him, he was just relieved Logan had stopped acting like he was the enemy.

"Ok… Donnie did you gain some weight…owww never mind…mmmm…your muscles, are huge compare to the last time we saw you…mmmm…nice," Logan purred, as a sigh came from Lucca.

Great if Logan was not trying to kill Donnie, he was hitting on him, bipolar pervert Donnie agreed in his head.

"Logan… what happened," Donnie finally got out.

"Don't know really, just something in the shadows started to take down all the slave drivers and even deactivate the shock on the control collars, yet left the protection they gave off on."

"Really… I wish I knew what happened, I can't remember a thing, the only moment I last remember was of a slave traders trying to execute me, then I was out here full of this blood… Do you really think I had something to do with all those deaths?" Donnie needed to know if Logan truly thought he was the cause.

"No… ok at first I was skeptical, then again you're not the type to do such a thing. Like I said I'm sorry, let's drop it, we found you and your well, that's all that counts," Logan stared forward, Donnie couldn't read his face, but he could tell Logan was telling the truth.

"How did you guys find me?"

Lucca shifted her feet, "I did, I mean I just knew you where here. We would have came earlier, but Raven said Logan wounds were to severe for him to travel and neither of them would let me go on my own."

"I hope not, Lucca I don't blame you not coming earlier, your safety comes first. So you knew where I was what do you mean by that?" Donnie looked over to her.

She shrugged, "I don't know it was a strong feeling and I kept dreaming about you," she started too blushed looking away to hide it.

She dreamt of him? Donnie blushed, for he too kept on dreaming of her.

Far in the distance Donnie could see a dark building of some sorts slowly coming into view.

"Where are we going?" Donnie had to ask.

"Shelter, there is a cabin here that no one knows about, it will be the perfect place to stay for the night and figure out our next move is," Logan pointed to the building that they were getting closer too.

Suddenly Donnie's faced reddened, shocked, he jumped off Logan quickly wiping out on to the ground face first.

"Donnie! Are you ok, why did you do that for?" Lucca rushed to him helping Donnie to his feet as he used her as support.

"…Nothing I can walk on my own…," Donnie stuttered, glaring at Logan who in turn had a wide perverted grin.

Viewing them both Lucca sighed in understanding, as she helped Donnie to the cabin door leading him in.

The place wasn't in bad of shape at all, it looked like other travelers have been keeping the place in top shape, probably so they had shelter when they came by.

There was a couch in the middle of the room facing a fire place, which had some wood in it waiting for someone to light it.

"Well I will get this going, Lucca help Donnie to the couch, I have some scouting to do around the area. Got to make sure no one else came this way," Logan told them while he started the fire.

Lucca brought Donnie to the couch helping him to sit; it was soft to the touch, with a smile of relief to finally sit on something other then stone, Donnie let his body sink into it.

The fire a blazing Logan placed his pack on the ground near the door, taking his leave.

The room fell silent with both Lucca and Donnie just sitting there watching the dancing flames.

Donnie squeezed his hand, he couldn't bear it any longer, turning towards her, he quickly thrust his arms around her pulling her towards him placing a kiss on her lips.

Startled at first she tensed then melted into his arms with sweet little moans escaping her.

Ending his kiss placing his hand on her soft face he admired her beautiful hazel eyes, "I miss you."

Pressing against him more making him fall backwards, pinning Donnie to the couch she smiled, "I miss you too… Donnie please never leave me again, I think I would die if you did," she placed her head down on him, brushing his plastron with her fingers.

Rubbing her back he moved towards her neck kissing it at first, with every delightful coo she made was hitting him hard as the urging rush raised in intensity making him react more passionately towards her neck.

The aroma of strawberries and cream tickled his nose, it was coming from her, then he realized something that he never consider before, it was her own scent not some shampoo or soap, he wondered if she could smell his pheromones as he could hers.

A quick pinch on his tail, with a couple strokes answered his wondering question, as she became more affectionate towards him.

The thoughts of Logan walking in on them became no more then an unlikely scenario to both of them as the embraced each other, with licks and kisses they made love.

Satisfied with their passionate moment alone, Lucca shut her eyes in bliss falling asleep within his arms; stroking her hair, Donnie didn't bother thinking about anything other then her.

Slowly his eye's wandered towards the door, he had to talk to Logan, although Donnie knew Logan probably still withheld information, Logan would at least tell him things he should know.

Gently placing her on the couch, Donnie went to the pack grabbing her a blanket, deep within the pack Donnie found the clothes he was wearing that day when they were ambushed.

Getting dress before leaving the cabin, Donnie placed his hoodie on to keep himself dry from the rain.

Outside, Logan was nowhere in sight; it took Donnie a couple minutes until he saw the shadowy figure of Logan perched in a tree not far from the cabin, as Logan was looking in the distance.

Approaching the tree Donnie leaned against it, "So I take it you didn't do a patrol around did you?"

"Nope, I can see what I want from here. I just needed an excuse to leave you too alone, the sexual tension between you too was more then even I could handle," Logan smiled.

"… At least you didn't stand at the door or anything…"

"Ohhh It was tempting…," Logan eye glistened at the thought, Donnie only could sigh as Logan continued, "So I guess this is the part your going to ask me aren't you."

"Yes I am, Leonardo."

"Donnie call me Logan, I don't go by that name anymore… I hope you are aware I can't answer all your questions."

"I know that you will keep some of the answers from me. But that said I understand."

Logan sighed, "That's good, so what is the first thing you would like to ask me?"

"The scan you did on me at the bunker up north, it can read everything including pointing out if someone is a clone or not?"

"It can, and no your no clone, there is no sign of tampered memories, to tell the truth I don't have a clue when it comes to you at all. You look like my brother when he was still a turtle; you even have the same likes, dislikes and think similar. But your younger and your voices are different also there are other subtle differences I have noticed."

"Donatello is human?... Wait a minute he wouldn't be blond and wear purple rimmed glasses and complains he is blinder then a bat?"

Logan roared, "Yep that's him, fun times with him and those glasses of his."

Donnie didn't bother asking what Logan meant by that, so the guy he helped in the first base, which locked Donnie onto a bed, that guy was actually Logan's brother.

The Donatello that he looks like, no wonder Donatello reacted the way he did when he saw Donnie.

"Huh so that's what I would look like if I was a human…"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me Donnie you honestly want to be one."

"Nah, it is kind of fascinating in one perspective, so are Michelangelo and Raphael human or do they look like what those Gemini portrayal them?"

"They're still normal."

"Is it to much out of line to ask how you came to be or how you and your brothers got into this mess?"

Logan shifted, "Maybe another time Donnie… I am not the one to ask, just put it this way; I screwed up that's all I can say."

Logan jump out of the tree, to indicate the conversation was over; walking towards the cabin stopping mid way he took one of his katanas still in its sheath throwing it at Donnie.

Catching it Donnie was confused.

"We couldn't find your bo staff, I for one prefer you armed, think of it as a loaner until we can find you something more suitable," with that Logan left Donnie standing out in the rain.

Donnie smiled, yes he still had no clue how he got on the Kraang ship, he still didn't know where his brothers were or even if they exist, but he did know he wasn't a clone.

Regardless if he is so similar to Logan's Donatello he was still himself, not some copy.

Donnie looked at the sword, if he was like Logan's brother, then Logan was like Donnie's brother Leo, if so Logan giving Donnie his sword, was a symbol of trust.

Donnie was honoured; with a smile he knew he wasn't alone anymore with Lucca and now with Logan by his side, he was sure he would find the truth someday and with Logan's help find his own brothers.

The rain not giving in Donnie headed inside to rest for the night.

Laying there with her in his arms, Donnie snuggled his face into her neck, he missed this, missed her warm touch, the smell of her hair, as the saying goes you never know what you have until you lose it.

He felt that way and he too agreed with her statement about if they were ever separated again, he too would die without her.

Near the fire Logan slept, his snoring was worse then the wind outside that raged against the cabin walls.

Slowly Donnie got up, not to disturb either of them for it was still early and the sun hadn't risen yet.

As he made his way to the door, he decided it was his turn to finally make breakfast, how hard could it be right?

Sifting through the traveling bag, Donnie found a container that had some eggs in it, with a pan in hand he went to the hot coals of the fire.

Placing the pan on the coals breaking the eggs, Donnie watched it, when it came time to flip them he did so, to only have the yolks break on him.

A snicker came from behind him, Logan was watching in amusement, getting up he went to the pack to grab another pan and some dried meat.

"Let me give you a hand, we want to eat edible food," Logan placed the other pan on the coals.

"Give me some credit I am not that bad of a cook…"

"Your cute and sexy Donnie, but your looks alone make you no chef…and you do know the eggs are starting to burn," Logan pointed out.

"Ah Crap," quickly Donnie took the pan placing it on the ground as Logan started to laugh.

"Donnie maybe I should take over the cooking… I know! You can find some berries, that should be easy enough task for you," Logan smirked teasing.

Donnie looked at him, mocking him in silence, which only made Logan's smile widen, as he watched the turtle in glee.

With a sigh of his failure Donnie headed outside, venturing to the back of the cabin, he recalled seeing some bushes there; to his relief the rain had stopped sometime in the middle of the night letting the raspberries dry.

Picking a couple of hands full, Donnie caught something red on the ground, to his enjoyment he found a patch of strawberries, he wasn't sure if Lucca like strawberries, but this was a treat they hadn't had yet.

Sweater full of berries Donnie headed back into the cabin, Lucca was up by now, sitting on the couch as Logan finished the cooking.

"So this was your idea?" Lucca asked Donnie as he placed the berries on a plate.

"Well… yeah, but I kind of crisped the eggs… so Logan took over," Donnie got some plates out for everyone as Logan filled them up with eggs, meat and pieces of bread.

Giving Lucca her plate Donnie sat down beside her, Lucca leaned towards him kissing his cheek, "It was thoughtful, thank you."

"Thanks I tried…," Donnie smiled with a blush.

"So Logan what is on the agenda?" Donnie scooped some eggs up.

"Well for starters let me get you up to speed, first as you can tell Lucca and I have been at Raven's for the past couple of months. In turn Raven has the equipment to contact my brothers and the other resistance, but since that day we were attacked… all communications south has stopped."

Donnie looked up from his food, "What? Did something happen to the T4E and M stations?"

Logan shook his head, "No I don't believe so, I couldn't even get any stations or bunkers south of the fields."

"Fields?"

"South from here is the fields it's mainly a wide area of farm land that is under the Kraang's control."

"So with a wide area like that it would be hard to sneak through," Donnie didn't like the sounds of the place.

"Yes to get through the patrols you need the patrols schedule charts that the Kraang tend to change 3 times a month, but the area is under a dead zone shield at the moment, no communications in or out. Walking into that area blind would be just asking the Kraang to capture us."

"Ok how do we do this then?" Donnie asked sitting back into the couch, Lucca placed her head against his shoulder.

"You're not going to like this, but there is no other choice, we have to visit the City of Echoes. I know the name sounds weird, it was named after the city was carved into the side of a cavern."

Donnie cringe on the word cavern, "Let me guess that isn't the reason I'm not going to like this isn't it?"

"Yeah, the city is a neutral area that even the Kraang go too…"

"WHAT," both Lucca and Donnie jumped.

"Ok, Ok, calm down you two and hear me out. The place is a neutral area so we can get in without problem not everyone there works for the Kraang and I know who to talk too. That said there is another reason we need to go, other then to get the info we need, there is a secret exit that the Kraang are not aware of, that will bring us to the middle of the fields making our journey less dangerous."

Donnie bit his lip, Logan wouldn't suggest this unless there was no other way, "Fine then, so I guess were going, we have to take your lead then."

"I was hoping you would, we'd best to leave mid afternoon. Its better to enter the city at night to keep Lucca concealed, she can wear her hood to do so. As well when we get the info we need and head towards the secret passage to the fields it will still be dark."

Donnie nodded it did make sense, although he felt uncomfortable with the plan, "Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"Unfortunately yes, I for one aren't happy with this either… but we can't wait for this dead zone to come down. The Kraang know about Lucca and by the sounds of it they are desperate to even do this… that said are you ok with this Lucca?" Logan focused on Lucca who hadn't said a word throughout the conversation.

"Yes… as long we don't get separated again," Lucca finally said rubbing her fingers.

Donnie rubbed her head trying to soothe her, "Don't worry I will not leave you and like hell Logan will let us go on our own. Don't worry it will all work out. Now we know what our plans are, I have a few things to do before we leave."

Donnie got off the couch reaching over to the side were the katana was that Logan let him borrow; he couldn't remember the last time he used one.

He remembered his sensei's teachings, but he was a bit rusty and needed to get some practice in before he left.

The wind outside was now calm; bringing in cool air which was a refreshing change from the heat that was rising.

In the back of the cabin, Donnie took his shirt off, placing it on a tree branch.

Unsheathing the sword, he took his time feeling the blade in his hand, noticing its weight, with each move he noted how it felt, as he slowly became one with it.

It didn't take him long, although his techniques are nothing compare to Leo's or even Logan's, but he wasn't bad either.

After a few hours Donnie realized he was being watch, under a tree within the shade Lucca was watching him, how long has she been there?

She smiled, "You're really good with that sword."

Donnie blushed, "Not as good as I am with my bo staff, but I will manage. Speaking of managing, Lucca I want to work on some techniques with you. I know I only taught you the basics I want to recap on them and teach you some offense."

Lucca looking uneasy of his request, coming up to him, "Well if you think I should… I am not good at fighting."

Sheathing his sword Donnie smiled, "I know you're not or like the idea of fighting. Trust me, I for one will be making sure you're not placed in that situation where you have to fight…but it doesn't hurt to be able to defend yourself and be able to fight back."

Lucca nodded, Donnie started slow then he took his time building the training up, teaching her more complex moves, he wasn't surprised she caught on fast.

Trying to concentrate on the lesson he was giving, many times he got lost in thought as he was captivated by the way her body moved, he attempted to refocus on the task at hand, it wasn't easy, Donnie wonder it he should have asked Logan to teach her instead.

"Good, now Lucca I need… Lucca?" Donnie noticed something was wrong with her, as she suddenly started to weeble wobble then fall; quickly he swooped down and grabbed her, as she passed out in his arms.

"Lucca, Lucca?!" Donnie desperately checked her pulse realizing it was normal, her head wasn't warm, he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

From all the commotion Donnie was making, Logan rushed around the cabin to see what was the matter, "Donnie, what's going on?"

"I don't know! All I was doing was some basic training with her then she just passed out."

"Shit bring her to the cabin, I have a scanner in my pack," Logan disappeared.

Picking her up gently Donnie hurried to the front, meeting Logan at the door; in his hand was a scanner that was similar to the one that was used on Donnie at the north bunker.

"Why do you have a scanner?" Donnie had to ask, it didn't make sense for Logan to carry something like that around.

"Simple, ever since the Gemini I asked Raven to borrow hers, just in case. I'm happy I did," Logan took a reading of Lucca.

"Ok no fever, or infection, she is not dehydrated….oh…," Logan face went white.

"OH what…," Donnie waited for Logan to continue, yet Logan didn't respond just stared at the device, "Give me that," Donnie grab the scanner out of Logan's hands looking it over.

Logan was right no fever or anything that would explain her sudden black out, then he saw it, as he too went white.

"Huh…," Lucca started to wake up, "What happened? ...Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"I rr… well Donnie this is your department…and to let you know, no at the bunker scanner, have fun," Logan patted Donnie on the shoulder taking his leave quickly.

In matter of seconds Logan was out of sight, as Lucca just gave a confusing look towards Donnie, "Donnie what's going on?"

"Umm…well how do I say this…," sweat ran down Donnie's face, he was panicking he didn't know how to say it, everything was moving to fast for him to even comprehend what he had read.

Lucca glared at him, "Donnie spill it!"

Donnie took her hand then took a big breath, "Lucca you passed out do to exhaustion, caused by the fact your…your…ummm…your pregnant."

Lucca gulped, "I'm…pregnant? ...And when Logan meant no on the bunker scanner he was implying I wasn't pregnant when I was scanned at that time…meaning…oh…"

Donnie sat on the ground staring at the scanner, he wasn't sure what to think, so many emotions was flooding over him at the same time.

"Donnie…how is this possible, I mean I know I'm a mutant, but I am human and your well a turtle, I would figure we wouldn't be compatible."

Donnie shook his head, "Yes in normal circumstances, but what this scanner saying your well… reproduction system is that of a turtle, even huh… this part is going to be awkward to say the least."

Lucca put her head in her hands, "Please don't tell me that I have eggs, meaning I will lay them right…"

"Yeah pretty much…," Donnie coughed.

Suddenly Lucca jump into his arms, "Lucca?" startled by her sudden action, Donnie was caught of guard, almost falling back onto his shell.

"I'm sorry Donnie! Aren't we both sad, we find out that we are going to have a child and we act like it's the end of the world… I'm really sorry for acting like this, I am really happy, overly happy, at the same time I'm scared for our child and the circumstances we are in… I don't want the Kraang getting their clutches on our child," Lucca started to cry, her hands started to shake.

"Lucca," Donnie rubbed her back as he placed his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry too, I am happy as well; I never thought to ever find out a beautiful woman like yourself bearing my child. Truth be told, I'm just as scared, what if I can't protect you both…"

Lucca looked up with a smile, kissing Donnie, "I know you will protect us, let's stop this fussing over these fears, and be happy. I hate to tell our child that their parents weren't in joy about them."

Donnie chuckled, "That wouldn't make a good bed time story… are you ok with this Lucca? I mean, to have a child with me, considering what I…"

Lucca placed her hand on his face, "Of course I am, the thought of having a child, the only person I would ever want one with, is you."

Donnie teared up, kissing her deeply, he was going to be a father, yet still the fear did dwell inside him, this changes everything.

Before he had to only worry about her, now he has a child coming, he had to get her and his unborn child to safety no matter what, and if the Kraang even dared to touch either of them he didn't know what he would do.

"I will take it that everything is ok right…," Logan finally came back, he looked quite nervous.

"Yeah no help from you, never seen you run so fast," Donnie narrowed his eyes at Logan for abandoning him, making Donnie tell her on his own.

"Well…this isn't my type of thing…at least she only at the beginning of her pregnancy," Logan sat down on the porch beside Lucca.

"Unfortunately no," Donnie pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Both Lucca and Logan were a bit baffled.

"Well you see, she has been pregnant for over two months, in normal human standards yes that is the beginning. She isn't normal nor is this pregnancy. She will be laying an egg, which in turn after conception I say in less then a month she will go into labour," Donnie explained, as both Lucca and Logan looked uncertain.

Leaning back Logan peered to the sky like he was looking for answers, "This isn't good, if she is about to lay anytime soon we need to get south quickly. I don't know much about mutant turtle eggs, but I do know traveling with one in hand in dangerous territory isn't a good thing."

"Agreed it's not a good thing, for the egg has to be placed in the proper environment with no movement, to develop right," Donnie sighed.

With a smack, Lucca hit both the men in the back of the head, "Ok you too, enough with all the negative thoughts, we need to think positive we have plenty of time. As well we got this far with me pregnant so lets suck it up and leave it, shouldn't we be moving on?"

Logan roared, "I was wondering when the spit fire in you will start up! Fine, fine," Logan couldn't stop laughing, "Lucca why don't you make sure we have everything. Here."

Receiving the scanner from Logan, Lucca went into the cabin to pack things up for their journey.

"Donnie, can I have a word with you," Logan took Donnie to the side, "Here is the thing, her being pregnant changes things, so I am going to give you all the info you need to escape the City of Echoes."

"Why? You're making it sounds like we going to split up?"

Logan shook his head not pleased with what he is going to say, "Not necessarily, originally I was going to bring you two in, then leave the city at the same time. Now I think it best that we get the info together, but you and Lucca leave first. I will follow some time after, just in case."

"Do you think that is wise?" Donnie was unsure with the plan.

"No, but I am worried about Lucca, if she passes out or overexerts herself, wouldn't that trigger her to go into labour? If I stay back and take care of any hiccups that may occur we can avoid that scenario."

Donnie pondered on that, in normal circumstances most turtles are known to delay their labour when they feel uncomfortable with their location, he has even heard that some even can hold off for up to three weeks, but Lucca is also human the rules might not apply.

"I don't know, but I do understand…oh man… She is not going to like what I'm going to do…," Donnie sighed preparing himself.

Logan entered the cabin to grab the pack as Lucca came back out, quickly before she could complain Donnie scooped her up making her piggy back onto his shell, with a squeak she glared at him.

"Donnie I can walk, what are you doing?" she said crossly.

"Sorry Lucca, it's for the best. At the moment you're in no shape to travel. If we're to enter the City of Echoes and leave in one piece we need you as rested as possible."

"Donnie I'm fine," she protested trying to get him to let her down.

"And this is another way for me to keep close to you…," Donnie added under his breath, having her that close to him made him feel comfortable, the night before he had nightmares of the mines, and he just wanted to be near her as much as possible.

Stopping her struggles, she relaxed laying her head on his shoulder giving it a sweet kiss as she calm down letting him carry her.

Relived, Donnie kissed her head, giving a low chirp to her, to thank her for not fighting with him with this.

Packed and ready they headed out, Logan took lead as he started to explain how the city was like, in two hours they will be in view of the city, by then dusk should be upon them.

As they approached a ridge overlooking a valley, in plan sight there city laid before them, Donnie and Lucca were in awe.

It was beautiful, layers upon layers of houses, buildings glistened in the night like millions of stars, to think such a place existed in this world was unbelievable, one would think it was a dream, to think the Kraang actually let this city flourish was mind boggling.

That said they made there way towards it, Lucca now walking held onto Donnie's hand, not letting go, he wouldn't let her even if she asked him too, he wanted her to stay with him so he could protect her and his unborn child.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost Chapter 14**

Entering the brilliant lively City of Echoes was the easy part, as Donnie took note of the cities security, being built into a cavern meant one way out only.

No one took any notice of the group, but the more they are within its walls, the more likely attention will fall upon them.

If it wasn't for the fact that Logan pointed out there is another way out, known only by a few, Donnie wouldn't have even dared to enter the city, especially with Lucca.

The house and buildings weren't your traditional structures of wood and siding, instead they were built by the very stone that laced the cavern's walls, carved in exquisite detail, one in particular building caught Donnie's fascination and imagination.

It was built in a pearl white sparkling stone smoothed down, with rounded corners, making the shape unique unlike the box buildings he was so used too.

Its door was carved into the stone with swirls and images of dragons as its frame, the window had the same decor.

Posted like guards in front of the building were fine detailed statues of dragons similar to the ones on the frames, surrounding the statues were purple flame torches that illuminated the stone of the dragons giving them a life like impression, the place had a breath taking effect.

The Purple Dragon's House that's what the place was called, Donnie although admiring the craftsmanship couldn't help but to shutter for its name, it was too similar to the gang name back home, that brought many unpleasant memories of the past to him.

Logan grinned ear to ear taking in the sight of the building with a twinkle in his eye, without a word he just headed inside.

Standing there Donnie watched him disappear through the doors of the place, Logan was to over zealous, Donnie worried because only a couple things would peek Logan's interest, one, booze and two, anything with two legs that he can hit on.

With a sigh, Donnie held Lucca's hand harder venturing into the building, although the name made Donnie cringe, what he saw inside made his stomach drop.

It was a bar, that part wasn't the issue who it kept for company was, most of it occupants worn the purple dragon's tattoos, what was Logan thinking?

Desperately Donnie searched around looking for his mostly insane companion, on the far side of the bar Logan made himself at home with a beer in hand, chugging it back like it was his lost mistress.

Quickly Donnie approached him; not making any eye contact to anyone else within the room, looking up from his beer Logan indicated to Donnie to take a seat.

Hesitant at first, Donnie did so, due to his unease he didn't let Lucca to be no more then arms length away from him.

"Ease up Donnie, no one here is going to bite… unless you give them a reason too. So please don't give them one," Logan took a swig of his drink calmly.

"… Logan are you completely insane this room is full of Purple Dragons!"

"Yes and what is your point… Oh I see, sorry never thought of it. Let's put it this way Donnie times have changed, the world doesn't rotate the same anymore."

From the bar a man came to the table, "Friend is this seat taken?" the man indicated towards the chair beside Logan.

"No, but if you sit you have to drink the same brand," Logan indicated to the man to his beer.

"What of course," the man flagged the bar tender to service him a beer, then he sat down.

Donnie watched him closely, like most of the people in the room he too worn the tattoo, Lucca just remained silent covered by her hood, although her face wasn't noticeable Donnie could tell she was confused with the situation, Donnie never had to explain the Purple Dragons to her.

"Logan, showing your face here wasn't the brightest of your ideas my friend, the Kraang are on the rampage in finding you and any cargo you have with you. They even made the fields a dead zone," the man stated in a low voice so he couldn't be over heard.

"I know, but I have no choice I have to get safe passage through the fields, who should I talk to, to see this through?" Logan lowered his voice.

"Go to the Lotus Leaf, Lillian is working with you know who, considering rumours state you have something they want, in return they may give you what your seeking."

"Humm, I guess it can't be help, only they would know. Fine thanks."

With that the man got up heading back to the bar, Logan finished his beer indicating it was time to move on.

Outside the bar Donnie waited for them to be alone in an alleyway, "Logan what the hell is going on, what did he mean you have something they want, who is they?"

Logan sighed, "Sorry Donnie we don't have time for explanations, we must hurry to the Lotus Leaf; the more we stick around the more we are in danger. I know this is really out of your comfort zone, but please trust me."

Donnie nodded, he didn't like this but what choice did he have.

Next stop was the Lotus Leaf, like the Purple Dragon's House this place was striking, as he enter Donnie's jaw dropped, it was a strip bar… of course it was strip bar.

"Umm Donnie do we have to be here?" Lucca wasn't too pleased.

"I rather not, but we need to stay with Logan. Besides who else is going to make sure Logan leaves," Donnie hoped there was a reason they were here other then to let Logan play out his sexual desires.

Logan led them to the back room, which was secluded from the rest, a place where one on one alone time could be met.

There seated on a red velvet couch was a young fox woman, she was beautiful in her slim red kimono, her long bright red copper hair framed her porcelain doll face, that was more human then fox.

The mutant fox was a mix of human and fox, her arms and legs were human, the parts that weren't was her long fluffy tail and long red ears on her head as for the rest the dress covered it up.

She reminded Donnie of anime drawings that Mikey had in his comic books.

Donnie has seen mutants like this before that have some human features and the rest of an animal, but never a fox, she was his first.

She smiled widely as she looked at Logan, "Ahh sweetie your back, ohh and you brought company how intriguing," she licked her lips with her long tongue checking Donnie out with her eyes which made her pupils started to slit like a cats.

Logan sat beside her placing his hand on her thigh, "Who in their right mind wouldn't come back to a precious flower like yourself, Lillian."

"Well," Lillian bit Logan's lower lip in a tease, "If your companions don't sit down soon, I will have to leave, I like my guest less edgy and more willing."

With a glare at the both of them Logan indicated them to sit down on the coach, hesitantly Donnie slowly moved forward taking a seat beside Lillian, quickly Lucca sat down before him putting distance between the woman and Donnie.

Was she being jealous? Donnie couldn't help but be a bit amused with Lucca's actions; he never had this happen before he felt special.

"That's better, now sweetie what brings you here other then the normal. I am just not used to you having company, it does make thing interesting to say the least," Lillian brushed Logan's face then bit at his ear, Logan chirped then cleared his throat quickly.

Donnie tried to contain his laughter, he wasn't suspecting to hear a chirp from Logan; he guessed it wasn't just Lucca that had some turtle aspects, regardless if they do look human.

With a gulp Donnie froze and forgot the laughter altogether, Lucca shot a glare at him warning him not to get intrigued with this for she wasn't liking this situation more and more.

"We need to talk to you know who, I have something they want," Logan squeaked.

Stopping her teasing Lillian got up, contemplating on the request while staring at the group licking her lips, conflicted.

"Fine, but a price has to be paid," Lillian purred.

"And what kind of price?" Lucca burst out taking both Logan and Donnie by surprise.

With a devilish smile Lillian in matter of seconds had one knee between Lucca's legs, pressing her body against Lucca, forcing Lucca to sit back, as Lillian pinned her to the couch.

"A taste of you will do," Lillian licked her lips as her eyes travel down towards Lucca's chest, taking in the view.

White in the face, Lucca didn't move she was lost, not sure what just happened or what was going to happen.

"Donnie…," Lucca desperately looked for his help, part of him hesitated, sure he didn't really like the thought that this woman was literally on top of Lucca, but in the back of his mind he felt some what reluctant to help her.

Revenge in a way, that's what it was for all the times she laughed when Logan was so Logan towards him, the imp in him just decided to look dumb, unsure what to do, he could very well tell the lady to leave Lucca alone, but he didn't.

Logan sighed, "Lillian you're scaring her."

With a pout Lillian gave Logan the puppy eyes, "Maybe… I just want a taste even a small one, its not everyday I have a cute innocent girl like her walk into my chambers, only pigs like yourself."

Logan crossed his arms from the remark, Lillian sighed, as she ran her finger down Lucca's face softly, making Lucca shiver.

"Fine… then just one kiss, I still get to taste her either way, if not then no deal," purring Lillian gently grab Lucca face, slipping her tongue into Lucca mouth, before Lucca could stop her.

Lucca eyes widen as Lillian pressed her lips against hers, holding her in place, when finally satisfied Lillian ended her kiss slipping a piece of paper in Lucca's bra.

"Mmmm she tastes like strawberries and cream quite an alluring taste, good bye Logan," Lillian waved at Logan as she licked her lips exiting the room.

With a cough Logan got up, "We should get going," face white he left before anyone could say a word.

"Donnie, I'm going to kill you later you do know that…right," Lucca threatened as she also got up leaving the room red in the face.

Donnie sat there, as sweat trickled down his face, although it was enjoyable to see Lucca being flirted on instead of him for once, her words rang true and fear hit him hard, he was going to die or worse, he gulped on the questioning thought of what would she do to him?

Outside the strip bar, Donnie caught up to the other two, Lucca still not looking at Donnie as she was definitely pissed off with him for not rescuing her, she passed Logan the piece of paper Lillian gave her.

"Huh ok, I know where that is," Logan studied the paper.

"Logan how much more of this do we have to do, before we get what we need?" Donnie asked he wanted to get going already, faraway from this city, in hopes it would make Lucca less hostile towards him.

"Second last stop lets go we don't have much time for this one," Logan led them deeper into the city to a more secluded area, no one was around, it was covered by shadows.

Logan went towards a single lantern, opening it up he burned the paper that gave off a reddish smoke, quickly something in the shadows stirred, as Donnie went for his sword but Logan stopped him.

Emerged from the darkness came a ninja, but no ordinary one it was a Foot.

Donnie gave Logan a quick glare, Logan shook his head, trying to remind Donnie of the statement he said in the Purple Dragon's House, times have changed.

"I need to speak to the Shredder," Logan commanded.

Donnie heart stopped grabbing Lucca's hand, what the hell was Logan on, the Shredder, does he not recall who or what the Shredder is?

With a couples steps back Donnie debated on whether to run, he didn't know what Logan was up too, either way bringing Lucca to see the Shredder was prosperous.

Logan sighed, "Donnie please, just trust me."

Donnie stop then sighed himself, still keeping Lucca close, he followed Logan and the foot.

The foot ninja led them even deeper into the city; this part wasn't lively or nice in structure, finally stopping in front of a plain building.

With an indication to enter the foot ninja disappeared into the shadows, Logan went up to the door heading inside, Donnie stood there, still uncertain.

"Donnie?" Lucca stared at him trying to read his face, she really had no clue what was happening around her, like it was some big inside secret she wasn't apart of, he wanted to tell her, but he feared he would frighten her and there wasn't really enough time to actually explain everything.

"Lucca just stay close that's all," he wanted to trust Logan for who he was, but this was going to far.

Entering the building Logan waited, waiting in the far side of the room, there stood the Shredder, Donnie gulped, ever fibre of his body screamed at him to arm himself, this was a trap.

Suddenly the doors behind him shut quickly, making Donnie almost jump out of his shell, Logan only sighed.

"Sorry he is a bit nervous, it's the suit," Logan apologised to the Shredder.

The Shredder nodded, then took his helmet off revealing a young girl around sixteen years of age, with short black hair, she was the spiting image of Karai.

"I see, then is this better," the young lady asked.

"Yuki you're not supposed to take off your helmet in front of others," Logan shook his head.

"Logan I know that, but I don't want to scare your companions and they are no threat to me, if they are here with you," Yuki stated, Donnie studied her she didn't act like Karai or even a foot ninja, defiantly not Shredder, was she even related to Karai?

"Kids these days, Yuki next time its best that you don't remove your helmet, you never know. By the way I have something for you," Logan took out an item that was covered in a cloth, giving it to Yuki.

Unwrapping it revealing a sea shell she smiled, "Thank you Logan, I guess you want something in return or you wouldn't have gotten one of my foot ninjas to escort you here."

"Yes by chance do you have any info on the fields, mainly the patrol schedule?"

"Sadly no, I have sent two ninjas and they never returned, I can't afford to send more, they are needed in the town to keep order," Yuki seemed upset.

"Order?" Donnie had to ask, Yuki looked at Donnie curiously, then exited her suit making her way to him.

"May I ask your name?" Yuki asked politely.

"It's Donnie."

"Well nice to meet you Donnie, I'm Yuki Hamato," she introduced herself.

"By chance you're not related to Karai?" Donnie wondered.

She smiled, "Did you know my mother?"

"You can say that…," Donnie figured it was best not to say more, she was the daughter of Karai he wouldn't have guessed it if it wasn't how she looked, her attitude and the way she presented herself was different then her mother.

"I know Yuki doesn't seem like much, but when it comes down to it she has the same fire as her mother…," Logan added, looking away closing his eyes, Donnie could feel the sadness in Logan's voice.

"Well for answers about what I meant by order, you see the city doesn't have much for security and with the Kraang someone has to make sure to protect this city from falling," Yuki explained.

"Huh it makes sense," Donnie pondered on it for it did, here there were no police, someone had to keep thing in order, or things would go out of control.

"Sorry Yuki we have to make this short," Logan pointed out.

"I understand I have heard, the Kraang don't know of your presence of yet, but word is spreading fast, even my ninjas can't contain the rumours of your return to the city."

"I figured as much thank you Yuki," with that Logan made his good byes with Yuki also giving her some pointers; outside the building Logan led them back towards the city.

"So I am the only one in the dark right now?" Lucca finally said.

Scratching his head, Donnie looked at her, "It's a long story, later when we are safe I promise to tell you everything, I mean it, my whole life if you want me too."

With a smile Lucca kissed him on the cheek, "I would like that I didn't realize your past was so colourful."

Donnie kissed her back, although they found no info on what they where searching for, luckily this put Lucca in a better situation towards Donnie.

"But I am still going to kill you later for earlier," she reminded him, he sighed his luck wasn't that good.

"Ok you two let's head out then," Logan stated.

"Are you sure about this Logan, we don't know what we are walking into," Donnie wished there was another way, for two foot ninjas going missing wasn't a good sign.

"I won't lie, this stinks I don't like this one bit, but sitting around will make matters worse, and we can't just leave the way we came in. By now the Kraang know we are here."

"Ok lead on Logan," Donnie gave in; they had to leave the city before trouble was on their front door step.

The original plan was to take no more then two hours they were hitting the four hour mark, who knows if the Kraang were there yet, Donnie didn't want to stick around to find out.

Even at this point Logan changed his plans of staying back and letting the other two leave first, he decided it was best to stay together regardless.


	15. Chapter 15

Lost? Chapter 15

Weaving through alleyways even jumping roofs, Donnie carried Lucca, the lively city became more livelier as the news of the Kraang having arrived, being pregnant Lucca couldn't run, even if she wasn't Donnie was still faster.

With Logan in the lead, being a human he was still as quick as Donnie, step by step he could see Leonardo right beside him, skilled, swift as a natural ninja.

To keep out of sight they stuck to the shadows, it felt like old times to Donnie, except for his passenger, but he didn't mind, he in turn was actually showing off his moves to his lover.

She gripped him tighter, in other circumstances her heart would be pounding wildly, but he could tell she was quite calm, she trusted him and that pushed him to pick up the step.

In the farthest south west part of the city, Logan brought them to a run down house that looked like it had been abandoned for sometime.

Logan put his hand up to indicate to Donnie to stop where he was, while Logan entered the shadows sneaking into the house, moments later his hand came out of the darkness, telling them to enter quickly and quietly.

Donnie looked around first before doing so; he didn't want someone to notice him, as he entered the place Logan hit a hidden leaver that look like a bunch of rocks in the corner of the run down place.

A creaking sound accompanied by noises of gears turning made the ground shake, the middle of the floor opened up revealing a set of stairs, accompanied by a musty smell that rose from beyond them.

"Ok here we go, we'll follow this passage, it will lead us to an underground shelter under an abandoned house within the fields," Logan indicated to Donnie to take the lead, as he looked behind to make sure they were not followed, Lucca got off Donnie's shell to follow him.

Slowly Donnie took his time going down the steps, regardless if they were in a hurry there was no visible light, although Donnie was able to see he still had to guide Lucca who in turn couldn't see a thing.

At the bottom, the smell became stronger; it was putrid, as he tried to refrain from coughing.

Suddenly a light source shone bright behind Donnie, Logan had in hand two flashlights, the secret door closed again as Logan moved towards Donnie handing him a flashlight.

"Logan give it to Lucca, I don't need it," Donnie indicated.

"Huh so I take it you can see in the dark…interesting," Logan was a bit surprised.

"What do you mean? When you were a turtle didn't you have some sort of night vision?" Donnie understood why Logan wouldn't now, but before he was turned human wouldn't he have had some sort of night vision, for turtles have great night vision.

Logan shook his head, "Nope neither do my brothers, yet I wonder why you do?"

Contemplating on it Donnie just shrugged he couldn't figure out an answer and at the moment discussions over night vision wasn't the main priority.

"Don't know, let's move on we can discuss that another time when I am not trying to puke in my mouth," Donnie started to walk forward; he was in some sort of corridor that reminded him of the sewers, minus the smell.

"Are you that nervous your stomach is upsetting you?" Logan made fun of Donnie.

"Come on Logan you can't smell that? …Oh maybe your human you can't."

"Smell what?… I don't smell anything," Logan didn't get it.

"How can't you, it smells like rotten flesh, that is covered with maggots, that someone tried to cover up with some perfume," Lucca said holding her nose.

Stopping Donnie looked at her, thinking about it she was right, how could she smell it, was her sense of smell similar to his?

"Well that was descriptive… Don't tell me Donnie you agree with her?"

Donnie gave Logan a worried look which made him sigh as he pulled out his pistol placing one in Lucca's hand.

"Wait… is that wise?" Donnie wasn't comfortable with Lucca having a gun.

"Don't worry Logan gave me lessons when he was recovering," Lucca assured Donnie.

With a gulp Donnie was trying for the words to say he thought this was not a good idea just to only to sound stupid, "That doesn't make me feel any better, you can get hurt, or… "

Lucca glared at him for not just trusting her, "Thanks Donnie your confidence in me is over whelming," she turned way from him.

"I… I didn't mean… crap I lost brownie points again didn't I?"

"Yep! So many that I might need to start recording it!" she huffed at him

Shifting his feet Logan was a fish out of water, "Ok you two lets keep going, Lucca you can make Donnie pay later or let me do it for you, but lets not linger I don't like this situation or place at the moment, I just want to get to the fields quickly."

"Ok…Sorry Lucca, I just don't like guns," Donnie didn't, they made him uneasy either way.

Down the cold corridor Donnie kept his guard up, numb to the effect of the smell that still lingered, the farther into the darkness the stronger it seemed to become.

Could Lucca be on the ball on her description of the smell, Donnie hope not, if there is a dead body it could very well be one of the foot soldiers that Yuki sent to inspect the fields.

For two foot ninjas to disappear it was never a good sign, if they were as skilled as the ones he remembered it wouldn't be an easy feat to take one down.

Donnie shook his head, the thought was making his nerves go crazy, he had to focus on the task at hand, to get out the underground passage and then the fun part, find a way across the fields in one piece.

Stopping Donnie came to a fork in the road that seemed out of place, didn't Logan make it sound like this secret passage way was just one long path, he never mentioned any fork or this place was some sort of maze?

"What the?" Logan passed Lucca coming up beside Donnie looking at both paths.

"I will take it this isn't right," Donnie started to feel unsure and uneasy to the point the thought of going back and dealing with the Kranng head on seemed a better idea then continuing on.

"No… this is not possible, this path should be a straight one! I have been down it so many times that I know for sure it shouldn't break off like this, and it looks…," Logan examined the walls.

The walls were stone brick like the rest of the corridor, there were no signs of it being newly built, it seemed like the other path has always been there since the corridor itself was first made.

Could Logan have mistaken, he did say he didn't go to The City of Echoes much, but still to be this far off was unlikely.

"Damn it I don't get it…," Logan mumbled to himself.

"So now what? Do we just pick a way and go down it?" Lucca asked peering at the two guys.

"What choice do we really have… Logan what do you think, which way do you think we should go down first?"

Logan remained quiet just staring at the paths, with a sigh he turn around towards Donnie and Lucca, "I don't know, but I am starting to have a feeling why the foot soldiers that Yuki sent never returned, if this is different who knows what else is… I don't even know if any of these paths even go to the house in the fields. All we know we might just walk into a dead end or get lost altogether."

"I was thinking the same thing, but the other option is to head back to the city. I don't know if we can handle the Kranng or get out the city," Donnie pointed out grimly towards the situation.

"Let's do it this way," Logan took out a piece of chalk, honestly is his guy prepared for every occasion?

"I get it we mark the path we pick so if this is a maze we know where we been too," Lucca jump in excitement.

She was a little too excited; Donnie wondered if she liked puzzles.

"Yeah, Donnie do you want to take the lead for a bit, your better at puzzles then me. As well you have a better sense of smell," Logan handed the chalk towards Donnie.

"Sure," Donnie took the chalk, "Makes sense to avoid the paths that smell like death, or what ever is making that stench. I don't really want to find out or end up as the next victim of this place."

Going close to both paths Donnie took a big inhale after a couple of minutes debating which path was most likely to not bring them to some dead body, he pick the right path as he mark the entrance with an X then with a D for his signature.

Making sure someone else down the road didn't think of the same idea and mark the paths as well, he would know right away it was his marking or not.

All they need is start mistaking someone else's marks as his.

Nothing changed in this corridor it looked exactly as the last one, when they reach to the end; they came to another fork in the road.

"This is peachy, great I was afraid this was going to happen," Logan crossed his arms.

"At least there are only two choices to choose from?" Lucca pointed out.

"You got a point; let me check first," Donnie sniffed both paths, this time the left smelled better, "This one."

Taking lead again Donnie continued, something seemed wrong, other then the multiple paths, there was something amiss about the situation about everything including everyone, yet he couldn't put his finger on it, the nagging feeling kept daunting on him.

"Help me…," a feint voice called at him pulling him, like it was targeting at his soul itself, it came from everywhere but no were at all, the voice kind of sounded like Lucca, for it being whispered he really couldn't tell.

Stopping and looking around both Lucca and Logan were watching him in confusion.

"Lucca did you say something a minute ago?" Donnie had to ask.

"No why?" she kept staring at him.

Donnie shrugged it off, "Maybe it was the awkward silence in this place, I think its starting to get to me…sorry. Let's keep going."

Further down the corridor he heard it again, "Please someone help me," Donnie stop in his tracks, looking at Lucca, she tilted her head in wonder at his expression on his face.

"What's wrong Donnie?"

Sweat ran down his face, he felt like something was amiss but what? Shaking his head he tried to let the feeling slide, "Oh nothing do you still smell the death stench?" Donnie changed the topic, trying to ignore the weird voice, was he going insane?

"Now that you mention it I don't, I think it's gone now we must be on the right path. Why you ask do you still smell it?"

"Nope…," Donnie lied he did smell it for the stench was stronger then ever before, more potent and there seemed to be something fresh to it, someone else blood was in the mix, why does it smell familiar?

With a sigh he just wanted to get out of this place, reaching the end of the path they were on, to Donnie's surprise he came to another fork in the road, what made Donnie uneasy was the fact that the right path was mark with an X and then a D.

"Donnie isn't that the path you just mark earlier," Lucca looked in shock.

There was no way they went in circles, they been heading straight the whole time, no corridors they went down made any turns or directions that would explain this situation.

"I…," Donnie was baffled.

"DONNIE!," the voice from earlier screamed in terror, as Donnie realized it was coming from the path that was mark the X and D.

Donnie looked down the right path, he could smell blood, it was strong and fresh.

A hand came down onto Donnie's shoulder, "Hey Donnie are you ok?" Logan asked concerned.

"PLEASE DONNIE HELP ME!" the scream echoed in his head, making it ache.

"You can't hear that?" Donnie felt sick to his stomach the smell of blood was heavy.

"No?... Maybe I should take lead Donnie, lets go we best to take the other path."

"Yeah…," Donnie looked back down the path that the screams where coming from shaking the voice out of his head, he was hearing things, he really didn't like how this was going.

Taking Lucca's hand, he tried to let her warmth and smooth skin to calm his mind, yet it made his skin crawl, as the little voice in his head went on high alert as if the sweet woman he was holding hands with wasn't his Lucca.

Why or what would make him feel like this, he could smell her scent and it was hers, nothing about her was off… or was it in his head that there was nothing wrong with her, that would explain the strong feeling he was having, he felt confused uncertain.

"Donnie?" Lucca put her hand on his face, "Are you alright you look kind of pale."

"PLEASE DONNIE HELP PLEASE! HELP ME DONNIE!," the cries echoed, hitting him like a wall hard, he flashed back to the other path, his heart started to beat rapidly, fear was taking hold of him as a horrifying thought that Lucca was in danger invaded him mind and senses.

"Donnie," Lucca redirected his attention back to her using her hand to guide him to her lips, they tasted wrong, what was going on?

"HELP ME!"

Donnie steered away from Lucca, something was wrong he just knew it as he attempted to go towards the path.

Lucca held onto his hand stopping him from continuing, "Donnie where are you going we already took that path."

Ignoring her he forced her to let go of his hand, with a thud she fell backwards onto the ground hard.

"Donnie, why did you do that!" Lucca crossed her arms as she was hurt by his actions.

"HELP ME DONNIE HELP ME!"

Looking back at Lucca then to the path Donnie felt confused, "I… I…"

A sudden sense of urgency hit him, making him want to run down the path leaving Lucca behind… no he shook his head, the woman or thing beside him wasn't Lucca, the voice down the path was her and if he followed it, it would lead him to her…

In agony Donnie held his head that felt like it was going to explode, "HELP ME PLEASE DONNIE…WAKE UP!"

Donnie head jerked up, what started as a sprint became a full run as Donnie rushed down the path, ignoring the cries and protests of Lucca and Logan, something ahead of him was calling, and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

The smell of blood and death became stronger the farther he ran, yet that didn't stop for the voices cries became like thunder in his head, begging him to rescue her… Lucca.

The end was near, he ran, then… he jolted up awakening, as sweat ran down his face… was he just dreaming?

Where was he, as he took a quick look around, it was a cellar with its door open, he seemed to be in a basement of some sorts, he was not in the corridors any more.

Beyond the cellar door came screaming, it was Lucca, quickly Donnie jumped to his feet as he became aware he wasn't alone, Logan was there too on the ground unconscious.

Not debating on what just happened Donnie rushed forward towards a set of stairs to the main floor.

Once he made it to the top of the stairs, he noticed he was in a house, could this be the house in the fields the path was going to bring them too…then the dream was just that a dream?

The smell he first got a whiff of was some kind of knock out gas maybe… Donnie shook his head, there was no time for theories, as he made his way to the kitchen were Lucca was screaming in agony.

Inside the room was a huge cast iron pot, in the middle of the kitchen was a table that was cover in old blood, on top of it laid Lucca as two grown men held her down while a third was starting to cut at her legs, Cannibals!

Without hesitation Donnie attacked the one with the knife drawing his sword slicing the man's hand clean off, in normal circumstance Donnie wouldn't go to such lengths of violence, but they were trying to cut Lucca up for supper.

His anger swelled, as the man started to scream in immense pain, the other two in shock let go of Lucca.

Donnie kicked the knife the man was using to carve with, into the corner of the room before aiming his sword at the other two, the two men unsure of what to do went berserk charging at Donnie with blood thirsty eyes.

They became wild and savage as they attacked Donnie trying to bite him, hit him, swinging his sword trying not to kill them Donnie cut parts of them as warnings, but that didn't stop them as one clamped his jaws onto Donnie's arm, forcing Donnie to let go of the sword.

Donnie fought hard, but surprisingly the two men over powered him knocking the poor turtle on the ground as one of the men bite down onto Donnie's shoulder, like a wild dog the man shook his head violently tearing Donnie's green skin, pain shot through out Donnie's body as he screamed.

They were going to eat him alive, what the hell!

The one man that had his jaws clenched onto Donnie's shoulder suddenly stopped, as a sword went through his gut.

The other man realizing his feeding buddy was now dead, letting go of Donnie the man refocusing his attention towards Lucca who stood there wielding Donnie's sword.

"Lucca run," Donnie yelled at her.

The man now within a rage charged towards her, not giving in to her fear, her eyes hardened with a quick swipe the man's head rolled onto the ground, as his body flopped down.

Suddenly the third man that lost his hand from Donnie's attacked earlier attempted to sneak up behind her.

Before Donnie could warn her, she thrust the sword behind her hitting the man directly in the abdomen, that didn't stopped the man nor it did it stop her, in matter of seconds she pulled the sword out of the man then turning around swiftly, with a quick swipe taking the man's head off.

All three men were dead, Donnie rose to his feet in shock, she didn't know how to use a sword before… unless when she was watching him practicing… did she somehow pick it up?

Shaking as the realization of what she had just done, Lucca dropped the sword, Donnie swooped in grabbing her before she fell to the ground, tears filled her eyes, 'What… what did I do…," she started to ball.

Donnie embraced her, "You did nothing wrong, they were going to eat us," he tried to comfort her, grabbing the sword he carried her out of the room, the sight of the bodies were to much for Lucca to handle.

Setting her down in the living room, Donnie told her to stay put, he wanted to make sure there was no more of them, slowly he ventured back into the kitchen and took a look around, the big pot was full of human bones and floating meat, Donnie didn't have to guess what the meat was.

Disgusted he look outside, all he could see was fields and it was still night.

To the one corner of the room Donnie spotted some clothing, two pieces of clothes were foot ninja uniforms, so these belonged to the two ninjas that have disappeared, the group must had gassed them too then chopped them up and… Donnie felt sick to the stomach, and they ate them.

Entering back into the living room, Logan was finally up, checking Lucca as he noticed Donnie's condition.

"What the hell happened, did something try to take a chomp out of you?" Logan got up checking Donnie's wounds.

"Yeah you can say that…in there," Donnie pointed to the kitchen.

Not partway through the door Logan gasped covering his mouth like he was going to puke, "What the fuck, that is just wrong… at least you took them down Donnie, they wont be killing or eating anyone else again. Damn it I heard rumours of this, but never thought they were true or ever entertained the idea that I would witness it…"

"It wasn't me that took them down, it was really Lucca…"

"What? Lucca did that to them, with a sword!? She doesn't know how to use a sword," Logan pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not, she did watch me train after all. The moves she performed were the same style I did in my training."

"…Please can we leave…," Lucca sobbed, she was in a state of shock, Logan went to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Lucca listen, you did what needed to be done, trust me it's never easy to take a life, but it was you or them," Logan assured her.

"But…"

"No, I am proud of you, you defended yourself and save the so called ninja who's duty was to save you and keep you safe, you did the right thing," Logan smiled at her, his eyes were full of pride, Donnie could tell he was very proud of her.

"Come on now! They were eating me alive there, sorry I wasn't a good enough ninja for you, like to see you do better," Donnie crossed his arms insulted.

"Well I would have," Logan smirked.

Laughter echoed in the room that caught both guys off guard, it was coming from Lucca, "Ok you too enough, and to think the thought of Logan acting like a ninja is just too plain weird, and scary to boot. I would be worried for what perverted things he would do with such skills. I can see him sneaking up hiding within the shadows watching a woman getting changed or worse a man."

Donnie started to laugh, although if Logan did act more like a ninja he did fear Logan would do such things, Donnie smiled at Lucca's unique personality to see the bright side of things to help her to cope with the situation, it really did reminded him of Mikey.

Maybe the way she thinks was influenced by the amount of time she was raised by Logan and his brothers, now that he thought of it, he did see a lot of qualities they had in her, that is where her personality came from, those five years had a big impact on her on how she turned out today, it wasn't the Kranng after all.

"I would never do such a thing so dishonourable," said Logan crossly looking away.

"Sure that is the first thing you think of," Donnie chuckled.

"Whatever… here, I am going to check outside before we leave, patch yourself up we don't need a blood trail for the Kraang to follow," Logan took out a med kit out of his pack shoving it into Donnie's hands as he huffed out loud taking his leave.

"I think we hurt his pride," Lucca took the med kit opening it, taking out what she needed to help Donnie with his wounds.

"Yeah… After your done let me take a look at your leg Lucca."

Once both were patched up Donnie led Lucca out of the house, there Logan stood as he looked around then the sky.

"It's going to be sunset soon we best to head south fast, not far from here around twenty minutes is the woods again, we can take cover there, until then Donnie I hope you have some strength left, we should run here on." Logan pointed out, putting the med kit away.

"Should we be so rash?" Donnie didn't like the thought of rushing in this place; it was too open, making it to easy to run into something.

Logan sighed, "To much time was wasted, we have no choice once the sun is up we could very well stay in one place and what, wait for the Kraang to capture us."

Gently picking up Lucca, Donnie placed her on his shell as she wrapped her arms around him.

They had to hurry, Donnie felt awkward to run into this so blind, this was the worst idea yet.


	16. Chapter 16 (Final)

**Lost Chapter 16 (Final)**

The howling wind was followed by a fearsome storm, cold rain beat against Donnie's skin like icy stones, yet he didn't let it slow him down it only urge him to move faster.

In normal circumstances he would curse such a storm, but not this time he was happy for it to come, for this meant even in the fields they had some type of cover that could very well protect them from being noticed by the Kraang patrols.

The rain drowned the sound of their footsteps and made visibility terrible, however Donnie was used to such conditions, even Logan had no problems, as the young turtle could tell his companion was just as grateful for the weather's outcome.

"If this keeps up we will make it to the field's borders within no time. I doubt the sun could pierce these black clouds, this is good fortune for us," Logan spoke over his shoulder without stopping.

"Yeah we lucked out for sure… Hey Lucca are you ok up there?" Donnie asked, he was wondering if she was alright, for Lucca was cringing now and then.

Silence came from her, like she was hiding something, a rush of panic hit him like a wall, she couldn't be…could she?

"Lucca?" Donnie stopped in his tracks turning his head towards her, he could barley see her face that she hid under her hood, he instinctively knew something was definitely wrong with her.

Slowly Donnie peeked in, eyes closed as if she was concentrating on something, Donnie noticed her face was white and pasty, the expression was painted all over, she was in some sort of pain.

"Donnie what is going on, we are best to keep moving for stopping wouldn't be a wise idea," Logan protested over Donnie's abrupt stop.

"How far are they?" Donnie asked sweetly to Lucca, he didn't want to stress her out anymore then she was at the moment, it wouldn't do her any good.

"I...don't rrrr...," Lucca's arms grip around his neck tighten as one of her contractions hit her again, she was going into labour.

"Oh shit please say her leg is just hurting her!" Logan gulped, desperately he looked around to make sure no one was near by, it wasn't safe for them to stay in one place, regardless it was pouring or not.

"Unfortunately no…she is going into labour; we have to find a dry safe place for her. I don't know how much traveling she can do, and we can't have her start laying her eggs out here," Donnie was frantic, why couldn't she have gone in labour after they got out of the fields, what luck…only something like this would happen to him the worst part was now of all times.

"... There's a barn some miles from here if it is still standing that is, it should be dry enough... But it's still in the limits of the fields, Donnie do you think she can hold it?"

Donnie raised a brow at Logan, "Really Logan do you really think a woman can slow down her labour... if Lucca is going to lay she will. Truth be told if she did manage to hold it, I really don't know what would happen, it could very well put her and the egg in danger,"

Looking ahead with a sigh, Logan gave Donnie a wary glare, "So be it, let's hurry with luck no one will notice us."

"Lucca I will have to start running, why don't I carry you instead, it will make it less bumpy and more comfortable for you," with a nod from her Donnie started to caring her as he continued his run, hoping her contractions weren't starting to get closer together to quickly, if so she might not have a choice then to lay the egg in the rain.

Quickening his steps as he rushed through the rain, Donnie kept up to Logan who in turn was running speeds Donnie never considered was even possible of a feat for Logan's human body.

Logan was determined, the quicker they get to this barn the more likely Lucca would safely give birth, then from there they should be able to move out of the fields sooner rather then later.

The real question was would the rain keep it up until then and will they have no unexpected visitors?

Rain blurring his vision, Donnie could swear he could see some sort of structure in the far distance, was it the barn?

"Logan is that it?" Donnie tried not to yell too loud avoiding of drawing any attention from anyone that could be near by, yet the mix of the rain and wind was drowning even his voice in his own ears.

"YEAH," Logan also yelled, to Donnie it sounded like a whisper.

"Lucca we are almost there just hold on my sweet," Donnie rubbed his thumb on her cheek, she was in more pain, the contractions were closer together, he had to hurry.

The barn fully in sight, it wouldn't be much longer to reach it, suddenly it was like Donnie was hit by a truck, his body jerked throwing him into the air as he skid across the ground landing face first into the mud.

What the hell just hit him... then the thought of Lucca alerted him that he wasn't holding her anymore, as fear consumed him, if something happen to her or his child...

Hastily Donnie got up, only to his horror a huge hairy hand grabbed his face thrusting him into the air, then a long scorpion tail came down onto him hard as it bashed him back to the ground.

Donnie stomach sank as he heard a disturbing cracking sound as Donnie knew the sound all to well, pain shot up to his back, his shell cracked by the mere force of the attack.

Gasping for air, dazed, confused Donnie laid there, still not sure what was going on, he was getting the shit kicked out of him, which was the only certain thing he did know.

The hand again wrapped around his head, instead of throwing him around, it lifted him up slowly, the only visual Donnie had was in between the cracks of the massive furry fingers.

Donnie' eyes widened in pure horror, it couldn't be!

There holding him, Donnie was in his mercy, Ash the jackass, the first human and resistance leader he met that locked him up and was mutated by the Kraang for losing Lucca and Donatello.

Feeling like that moment of time was so long ago, he actually forgot about Ash, to think now of all times Donnie ran into him, and like before he had no care on how he treated Donnie.

Flashes of images flooded his mind of the day Ash was mutated, as memory served him, Ash torso was covered in green scales, his legs were like a cheetah's.

On the monster's back was a huge turtle shell as for his face it was like a bear with a mouth full of teeth that could tear apart his flesh in seconds.

"DONNIE," Lucca screamed in terror, her voice like a knife got Ash attention as he let go of Donnie as the poor turtle fell to the ground with a thud.

Mud splashing over Donnie as he could see it was mixed with his blood, he looked over towards were he heard Lucca's scream, there laying on the ground was Lucca, her face was white in fear.

Holding her stomach she tried to move, but she couldn't, Donnie realized something was wrong with her leg.

She was covered with blood and her bone in her leg was sticking out, the full extent of her injuries were unknown, Donnie panicked, desperately he tried to get back to his feet.

"Lucca...no no I won't let you hurt HER!" somehow finding the energy to get to his feet Donnie found the strength to rush forward, still having his sword he unsheathed it, then taking to the air he came crashing down, with the blade facing down as he aimed for the soft spot just above the shell, between the shell and neck.

Unfortunately not thinking it through as Donnie was driven by pure instinct to protect his mate and unborn child, he never considered or saw the tail swipe sideways, impacting him so fiercely that he was thrown far in the direction of the barn.

With a rush of agonizing pain Donnie blacked out amid the sounds of wood splintering under him.

Floating, he felt like he was in an endless sea of nothingness, yet he could feel and hear things that didn't make sense as his head filled with confusion.

He could smell wood and dirt, mix with scents of excrement, the sounds was gruff like roaring, screaming?

"D... ... .e," a disembodied voice lingered in the darkness he couldn't make it out at all, did he dare to figure it out or should he…he looked up towards a light where the voice definitely didn't come from.

The darkness was getting cold yet he didn't shiver.

"WIMP GET UP SHE IS MINE, YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE," that voice, Donnie gulped it was that voice the one at the mines, the one that made his stomach turn, the one that in his deepest nightmares tortured his mind and soul.

Who was it... why was he so fearful of it? And where did it come from, was it from the darkness or somewhere worse….

"WELL WIMP? GET OFF YOUR LAZY EXCUSE OF AN ASS AND FIGHT, FOR MY HANDS ARE TIED FOR THE TIME BEING...," the voice roared in frustration, angrily commended Donnie to do what it ordered.

Viewing towards the light Donnie wanted no more then to go towards it, as his hand started to reach upwards.

" .. h... .e," the disembodied voice pleaded again tugging his heart strings, why did he feel like if he continued reaching for the light he would be making the worse mistake ever in his life?

"SHIT WIMP WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GO! GET UP; I SWEAR IF MY PROPERTY GETS DAMAGED BY YOUR INCOMPETENCE, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DOWN FOR IT! YOU HEAR ME SHIT HEAD!" an anger surrounded Donnie, like a vacuum he felt like all the air was being sucked out of him as he grab his throat desperately, the light became more welcoming with each second that passed.

"Why…why should... I listen to you... SLASH!" shocked on the fact that name just burst out of his mouth, Donnie didn't know where it came from or why saying it out loud made him want to shudder inside of his shell.

"...Well well well, you remember me how honoured I am Donnie," appearing in front of him in chains was a turtle with rifle green skin, he look to be around six feet tall, his body was full of spikes and his blood red eyes pierced through Donnie like daggers.

Breathing, trying to calm his nerves for the sight of the turtle was so overwhelming to poor Donnie he didn't know what to do.

"So wimp are you going to stare at me? You do realize that your wasting time, my precious property is being taken away from me...," Slash smiled devilishly, what did he mean by precious property Donnie wondered as he still wasn't sure what to do.

"Donn.. hel. me," the disembodied voice came from the darkness more clearly, it was her... as it just dawned on him what just happen... Ash that thing was after Lucca!

Desperately Donnie looked around trying to see a way out; away to wake up, the light above was definitely not it as he ignored it, when he did the light disappeared all together.

A spine shivering roar of laughter came out of Slash, "Oh this is amusing, you look like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Shut up!" Donnie spat at the imprisoned turtle, if this guy was some prisoner then where was he imprisoned, why was he here and why was he chained up?

Shaking his head Donnie didn't want to think about it to much, he had more pressing matters to figure out and the more he acknowledged Slash…Donnie worried something horrible would happen in turn.

"Donnie help me," Lucca cried within the darkness.

Frustrated, as despair hit Donnie, he was going to lose her, lose his child as tears he couldn't hold back came pouring out of him, to avoid the caged turtle from gloating on Donnie's dilemma he avoided facing him.

"I can help...," with a smirk Slash got up, moving towards Donnie only to be stopped by his chains that let him only reach a couple inches away from Donnie's face.

"What do you mean," Donnie demanded, but part of him wished he didn't.

"You're weak, injured and useless... But me on the other hand can handle that asshole Ash, and save my property."

Stepping back Donnie was shocked, Slash thought Lucca was his property, anger boiled up inside of him, narrowing his eyes Donnie stared down Slash, "Lucca is not your property you hear me, she is a kind hearted, beautiful woman that I love and she loves me back, Don't you dare say she is yours she will never want you Slash!"

"She did before, before she realized you ever existed," Slash purred with a devilish smile as Slash was getting much pleasure from this conversation.

What was he talking about, she did before, Lucca had no memories and she never once mentioned about knowing another turtle.

"I don't believe you!" Donnie had enough of this.

If he couldn't find a way out he was going to make a way, to his surprise Donnie noticed a bo staff on his back, reaching for it something brushed against his hand.

Grabbing it he look over to what was in his hand, shock to see it again it was his bandana, slowly he looked down he came to the realization he was wearing his normal gear, what was going on, with a sigh, knowing all to well such questions were useless, he armed himself.

"Oh are you really going to give it a try, Donnie your going to fail you will never save her you're too..."

With a nasty glare that actually made Slash cringe and back off, Donnie stopped him from continuing his insults, "Slash, I am Donatello, I am the genius in my family and was trained in the arts of a ninja. My mate who is having my child, needs my protection, You would never understand how strong that bond is or ever fully comprehend how much more that makes me stronger then you!"

With that the vale of darkness lifted, with a cough Donnie slowly got to his feet as he found himself in some building…the barn, as he look up at a huge hole then he understood, he must have made it when he slammed into it.

His body! Donnie quickly peered down at himself, he was wearing his clothes again, that looked more like rags full of blood, as for his injuries they were not there, how could that be, as the memory of a past event came to mind, when Slash spoke to him at the mines something like this happened as well.

Uncertain what his whole dream thing was about, or if it really happened and who this Slash turtle was, or where he came from, Donnie placed the experience to the back of his head, for Lucca needed him.

As luck may have it; his sword was not to far from him as he armed himself rushing out of the barn into the rain again.

Lighting clashed in the sky lighting up the area, Donnie could see Lucca was still on the ground where he last saw her and Ash was still making his way towards her.

How much time had passed, not caring he charged forward, this time no mistakes, he was going to use all his skills for he was a ninja and it was time to utilize those talents.

Aiming for the tail first, for it was the dangerous part of Ash for one prick from it's venom would probably kill him making his rescue a complete fail.

Taking Ash by surprise Donnie managed to cut his tail off, Ash roared in complete utter agony as he started to thrash all over, Donnie rushed past him swooping Lucca up just in time before Ash came crashing down on her.

Lucca seemed to be paler, were her injuries really serious and what of the her egg, she seemed like she wasn't having anymore contractions, is it ok or did her bodies defence mechanism kick in and somehow she stopped her labour, like some turtles can.

"Donnie...," she cried throwing her arms around him as she became aware that he was holding her, "I thought...I thought...? Donnie where are your wounds?"

"I can't explain it at the moment...," Donnie realized something odd, where his hand was holding her was where her broken leg was, however, he felt nothing but smooth skin, her injury was gone!

Confused Donnie couldn't find an explanation, she wasn't injured at all anymore, like him she was fully healed, sure he did noticed she had the ability to healed faster then normal humans and other mutants, but not to this extent, what was going on?

"Are you just going to stand there like some deer caught in the headlights, when there is still a foe to deal with you idiot!" looking up Donnie was caught off guard, there stopping Ash's attack with sais in hand was an older version of Raphael, the same version the Gemini took, he must be Logan's brother, then how did he get here?

"I…rr right...," Donnie felt stupid that he almost let Ash get the best of him again, turning way, Donnie realized in the distance there was a vehicle approaching them.

Could it be the Kraang, great that is all they need at the moment, not far from where Donnie was laying in the mud was Logan face down, he wasn't moving, did Ash kill him!

Rushing towards Logan, Donnie put Lucca down, at that moment Lucca became fully aware of her new condition, that her injuries were now fully healed, she fell silent on the situation.

Quickly Donnie checked Logan's pulse, it was weak but still pumping, he was still alive, in the background Raphael fought Ash, "Lucca I don't know how to explain anything right now, all I do know is, you need to hide in the barn. If that vehicle does belong to the Kraang then I don't want them to find you."

"What are you going to do Donnie?"

"I can't leave Raphael to deal with Ash on his own. The faster we take Ash down the faster we can get out of here... Lucca…put Logan down your still going through labour!" Donnie tried to stop Lucca from picking up Logan as he could see her legs wobble from his weight.

Putting her hand out she stared him down with that woman look that could make a grown man fall to the ground and weep for mercy, "Donnie I am not leaving my uncle in this condition, he is vulnerable and besides… Somehow I delayed the labour... I don't know how... but to let you know the eggs are ok."

"... What do you mean by eggs? Wait…how many eggs are you caring?"

Lucca smiled, "Three, go help Raphael I will take Logan to the barn and find a place to hide for us both... Please Donnie promise me you will come back to me," with a deep kiss on the lips, Donnie heart ached, he was going to have not just one child but three!

Lucca dragged Logan to the barn as Donnie refocused his attention back to Ash, the vehicle that was approaching was on his mind, Donnie put it on the side for now, one thing at a time.

Raphael was on the ground with Ash on top of him; with teeth bearing Ash was attempting to rip out Raphael's throat.

Without hesitation or a second thought Donnie repeated his first attack jumping in the air raining down on Ash with blade down, with out his tail this time Ash couldn't block the attack.

Blood oozed out the deadly wound that Donnie's blade made in the tender spot between the top of the shell and the neck, in a roar of agony Ash's head snapped back giving Raphael the advantage he needed to drive his sais into Ash chest.

Without a sound Ash became lifeless as the massive monster flopped pinning Raphael to the ground.

"Hmmm a little help here," Raphael struggled to get the body off him, drawing his blade Donnie jumped off Ash, knowing that adding his body weight to the mix was probably not helping, with a heavy push Donnie got Raphael free.

Huffing both turtles tried to catch their breaths, the vehicle came up to the barn, tensing Donnie gripped his sword, with a firm hand Raphael put it on Donnie's shoulder, "Ease up there kid, it's just my bros."

Deciding to use Donnie's shoulder as leverage Raphael got to his feet almost making Donnie go face first into the mud, how much did he weigh!

Realizing what he just did, Raphael roared offering his hand to Donnie to help him up, taking it Raphael practically lifted him up like a rag doll, this Raphael was definitely strong and stronger then him.

Two figures came out of the vehicle, which at that moment, Donnie could make it out more; the vehicle looked like the battle shell but more buffed up.

As Donnie started to walk towards the two figures one jumped and rushed stopping inches away, Michelangelo put his hand on his chin examining Donnie; sweat ran down Donnie's face, it was creepy.

"Wow Donatello he does looks a lot like you when you where young and a turtle. It's like a flash from the past!" Michelangelo was a bit to intrigued.

There standing was a human that Donnie recognized as Donatello, wearing a set of blue jeans that were stained in black oil, ink and who knows what, with a purple button up shirt, around his neck was a purple bandana.

On top of his shaggy blond hair was a set of goggles and sitting on his nose was his purple rim glasses.

"Ok Michelangelo you're scaring him, which I don't blame him… where is Lucca and Logan?" Donatello looked around and saw the dead body of Ash, with a gulp.

"They are in the barn, I will go get them," Donnie left the group out in the rain as he entered into the barn.

"Lucca?" Donnie started as he was bull rushed, surprised and caught of guard he fell backwards onto his shell.

On top of him Lucca held him tight; with a smile he embraced her.

"Donnie your ok… is Raphael also alright and what of the vehicle?"

Brushing her face with his thumb he didn't answered her questions for he just wanted to do one thing, pressing his lips against hers he let the moment burn in his mind, he didn't want it to end, he was happy, he had so much to look forward too.

Ending his kiss he gazed into her eyes, "Lucca, I know this isn't traditional but, will you marry me?" as odd of a moment to ask her he didn't care, he couldn't hold the question anymore, of all the things that happen to them he wanted nothing more then to ask her.

Shocked she was speechless as tears formed, throwing herself at him she squealed, "Yes, of course I would! I don't want anyone else then you Donnie, for I love you more then life itself."

Overjoyed he swooped her up spinning her around as she giggled, as they lock lips again, after a moment Donnie had to end the kiss, the others were waiting and they still needed to get out of the fields to safety.

"Lucca we should be getting going, were did you put Logan…," Donnie was interrupted by a large bang that came from outside the barn, his heart stopped in fear.

Both of them looked at each other unsure what just happened or what would make that sound, all his senses on high alert Donnie signalled Lucca to go hide again as he made his way slowly to the door of the barn.

Ajar he peered out, there on the ground was Logan's brothers they seemed to be out cold, then just as he was going to see what happen someone or thing opened the door throwing Donnie backwards.

In disbelief Donnie's worst nightmare had become reality, lined up at the door were a set of Kraang…fully armed they pointed their guns at him, unable to move for one would surely hit him Donnie stayed where he was.

"Humm interesting," a Kraang came from beyond the other Kraang looking Donnie over.

Not saying a word Donnie kept quite he didn't want to give anything way.

If he played his cards right they might not notice that Lucca was there hiding, he wasn't going to let these freaks take her away or hurt her again.

"Grab him, leave the rest they are not of any importance," the main Kraang ordered ignoring the fact that they had Logan's brothers and they just wanted him, why?

Did the Kraang think by doing this they could do what, torture Donnie to find out where Lucca was?

Fat chance Donnie would never reveal her location to them regardless what they did to him, he rather die first.

"Are you sure sir, these are the turtle brothers, the high council would want their capture, such an opportunity to see three of them in one place is a rare occasion. Such probability of such an event to reoccur is…," a Kraang soldier started to argue, placing a hand up the main Kraang dismiss the statement.

"A time will come again, but he is more important, and they are our trump cards for him to cooperate and come with us," the Kraang came up to Donnie.

"Do you comply…Slash?" the Kraang waited for a response and became quite intrigued on the expression on Donnie's face, did the Kraang referred him as Slash that turtle Donnie saw in chains?

"My name is Donnie!" Donnie spat out before he could stop himself, there goes being silent.

"I see you're having some issues as I originally predicted. No matter, I can fix that when I bring you home."

Home? Fix? Donnie was more confused then ever, what did the Kraang mean by fixing him? As for home Donnie felt unsure and scared on the notion.

"NO," suddenly Lucca came out of her hiding place, shielding Donnie, what was she thinking!?

They had no clue she was even there, she could have gotten out of this and to safety, why would she risk it all.

"Lucca, why…"

The Kraang smiled, "Well this just gets better now does it. Fine lets up the deal, I will even leave her be if you surrender to me now."

"What? I thought you Kraang were after her?" not like Donnie was complaining, but he had to know what this was about.

"Oh yes we were… to find you. We knew she would find you one way or another, its easier to track her down then it is to track the likes of you. So what will it be?"

Lucca held onto Donnie not letting go, sweetly Donnie stroke her head, then gave her a kiss.

Making her let him go, Donnie got up onto his feet as tears ran down Lucca's face, she shook her head trying to get Donnie to reconsider.

With a sigh Donnie glared at the Kraang seriously, "If you leave them all be, I will go with you."

"It is a deal," the Kraang smiled on the notion that Donnie made the right decision, in turn Donnie wanted to puke.

Taking a step forward to follow the Kraang, Lucca gently grabbed Donnie's tail wrapping her index finger around it, "Please…don't leave me…"

Smiling Donnie took her hand and kissed it, then wrapped his two fingers around hers, placing his other hand on her face as he went closer to her, he whispered into her ear, "Lucca I love you and I love our children, please be strong for them, for you and for me. I will always find you; I will always come back to you. Just be patient, if not tomorrow then the next, don't give up on me. For I will never give up on the day I bring you down that aisle and take your hand as my wife, my soul mate."

Kissing her Donnie fought the tears, he had to do what he had too, for his fiancé, his children and for his family, heart deep in sorrow he followed the Kraang out of the barn towards a big ship that hovered.

Not looking back, Donnie whispered under his breath as he entered the ship, "Logan, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael please protect her for me, she needs you more then ever, her family…"

_**FIN**_

To be continued…. "Lost? Act II - Demons?"


End file.
